<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queens and Queens by com_st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541363">Queens and Queens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/com_st/pseuds/com_st'>com_st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Knight Lexa, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princess Clarke Griffin, Princess Lexa (The 100), Queen Clarke Griffin, Queen Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/com_st/pseuds/com_st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Clarke and Princess Lexa are promised to each other since they are children, but they never interacted until the wedding day.</p><p>or</p><p>A clexa history in the medieval era.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1794</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's settled then," Titus of the Woods House, King of Polaris, says, leaning back in his chair. He nods at Jake of the Griffin House, King of Arkadia, across the table before glancing over at the scribe, finishing the contract.</p>
<p>"I had hoped that Abigail could have remained for the entire negotiation," Jake says. His wife had to leave to attend their newborn son, Prince Aden, and after she left, Titus started hitting harder with the demands.</p>
<p>As Jake watches the scribe, he begins wondering if meeting most of these terms without much argument was the right thing to do.</p>
<p>But what else could he do?</p>
<p>He needs this alliance.</p>
<p>He needs the aid of the Polaris army.</p>
<p>He needs safe passage through his kingdom.</p>
<p>And all he has to offer is his only daughter.</p>
<p>King Jake looks over at his precious, chubby two-year-old girl, sitting on a blanket on the floor, surrounded by toys. She is quietly playing with blocks while being watched over by her nursemaid and ignored by the three-year-old brunette princess who is running with a wooden sword across the room.</p>
<p>"Lexa!" the nursemaid calls, "Please come over here and sit."</p>
<p>"Not until I kill all the enemies!" she answers, charging at one of the guards, who deftly dodges just in time to avoid having his most valued and sensitive parts attacked by a speeding toddler with a blunt instrument.</p>
<p>The scribe clears his throat, and the two kings give him their attention.</p>
<p>"Polaris gains exclusive use to three of Arkadia's ten docks in its port, and Arkadia is guaranteed safe passage through Polaris." The kings nod, and he continues.</p>
<p>"To seal these terms, Princess Lexa and Princess Clarke will be joined in marriage on the princess Lexa eighteenth birthday." He finished.</p>
<p>"Is there anything else you would like me to add, my lords?"</p>
<p>"I do not think so," Titus answers, then looks at Jake.</p>
<p>"Seventeen is rather young to be married," Jake says, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"Rebecca was barely sixteen when we mary," Titus comments. "And wasn't Abigail about that age as well?"</p>
<p>"Well, yes, but that was then. And this is my daughter," Jake counters. Titus raises an eyebrow. "I'm merely wondering if we could delay it, say, two more years?"</p>
<p>"To what end? To allow you to continue doting on her? Seventeen is a perfectly reasonable age for a girl to marry," Titus says. "If you still feel hesitant, I'm sure King —"</p>
<p>"Very well," Jake says, beginning to dislike the manipulative Titus a bit more as each minute passes.</p>
<p>"Jake," Titus says. "Are you still with us?" He slides the parchment across the table for him to sign.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course," he answers, taking the quill. He signs, then pours a blob of soft wax on the page and presses his ring into it.</p>
<p>There is a crash as Lexa charges an empty chair, toppling it.</p>
<p>"Alexandria," her father sharply calls, and the girl immediately stops. "We are nearly done. Sit down and be quiet."</p>
<p>The young princess slumps. "Yes, Father." She trudges over to her nursemaid and plops down on the bench next to her, swinging her feet.</p>
<p>"You should play with Princess Clarke," the nursemaid suggests. "Isn't she a pretty little girl? And so quiet."</p>
<p>"No," Lexa answers. "Girls are boring."</p>
<p>"And aren't you a girl too?" the nursemaid askes.</p>
<p>"No," Lexa replied, "I am a Knight!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!</p><p>I would like to know your opinion:<br/>Do you wish this story was Lexa G!P, some kind of ABO, or none of the options?</p><p>I have ideas for any of these options. I just need help choosing which one.</p><p>ps¹: if the ABO option is chosen, I would like to explain that it will not be a traditional ABO or something like that.</p><p>ps²: English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistake</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 15 Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Princess Clarke has been silent for most of the journey to Polaris. It isn't a particularly long journey, less than a three-day ride, but it feels like she's been riding for an entire week.</p><p>
  <em>Riding to her own wedding, to a woman she has never met, a woman she has never seen.</em>
</p><p>"Nearly there, Clarke," Aden excitedly says. He's been looking forward to this trip, his first official visit to another kingdom as Crown Prince.</p><p>Clarke can be the oldest, but the laws of Arkadia state that only a male heir can succeed the throne.</p><p>Clarke always wondered why his father never changed the laws. She wondered what good it would be to be a King if you are unable to change unjust laws and meaningless traditions. She wonders these things but keeps her mouth closed, reminding herself that it is not her place to question. Also, her father is no longer here to answer this.</p><p>"How much longer?" Clarke asks.</p><p>"Oh, look! You can see the towers of the castle!" Aden answers, pointing over the treetops.</p><p>Clarke looks up and sees the brilliant white stone peeking out from between the leaves. A few minutes later, they emerge in a clearing, and the castle looms before them, a beautiful but intimidating fortress gleaming in the sunlight. Black and silver flags wave in the breeze and a large banner embroidered with a wolf gently flaps against the side of a long wall.</p><p>
  <em>Princess Clarke realizes that she is terrified.</em>
</p><p>"I hope you will be happy here," her mother says suddenly, "I know I wasn't always the best Mother, but I did my best to give you a happy childhood, and I hope I made your father proud." Abby gives her a sad smile, the smile she always wears when she thinks of her late husband, gone nearly ten years now.</p><p>"I know you did, Mom," Clarke says, managing a smile. "I'm just nervous."</p><p>"I would be worried if you weren't," Abby replies. "If it helps, I have heard many good things about Princess Alexandria. And she's supposed to be very beautiful."</p><p>"I'm more worried about how she behaves than how she looks," Clarke says. "If she is kind, then it doesn't matter if she's ugly."</p><p>"I suppose telling you that she is a skilled swordswoman and the finest knight Polaris has ever seen doesn't help much, does it?" Queen Abby says with a sigh. Those are the only two things she knows about the young princess, and just because everyone she knows who has met the princess says so.</p><p>"Not really, but if she is a knight, she will be chivalrous. Won't she?" Clarke asks.</p><p>"I hope so," Abby answers. "Now put a smile on that pretty face, my daughter," she adds, smiling herself to encourage the blond princess. "We are about to enter the town, and this will be the first glimpse that some of the subjects will get of their future queen."</p><p>Clarke is a princess. She knows the importance of putting on a good appearance for the sake of the kingdom. So she sits taller in her saddle, smiles brightly, and follows her mother into the lower town with her brother and a small retinue of knights following behind them.</p><p>As she looks around, she feels her smile becoming genuine as people look up from their tasks to watch them pass.</p><p>"It seems they love you already," Aden says as they approach the gates to the courtyard.</p><p>"While that is reassuring, it is only the beginning," Clarke answers, taking a deep breath before riding through the gates.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Clarke thinks that she can hear the noises from the banquet going on below, somewhere in the castle.</p><p>Revelry is happening.</p><p>
  <em>Revelry taking place without her. </em>
</p><p>The others are eating, drinking, and celebrating, while Clarke, is confined to her temporary room.</p><p>Princess Alexandria has requested that they share quarters, which came as a surprise to both Clarke and her mother, who had expected that she would have, at the very least, adjoining rooms to the princess. But until tomorrow, she is to stay in this room.</p><p>
  <em>Alone.</em>
</p><p>Another stupidy Arkadian tradition.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Clarke," her mother had said. "It is the tradition."</p><p>Clarke is beginning to hate that word.</p><p>
  <em>Tradition.</em>
</p><p>There are several traditions with which Clarke has become less than thrilled.</p><p>The no-women-heirs tradition in her homeland. This no-allowed-to-the-party tradition.</p><p>The one that she won't be able to see Alexandria until the wedding, which is a tradition in nearly every kingdom, but usually, it only means on the day of the ceremony.</p><p>
  <em>Not for fifteen years.</em>
</p><p>She sits heavily in a chair, looking over at her wedding dress. She won't even really get to see the other princess until the end of the ceremony.</p><p>That's another Arkadian troubling tradition: She will have to wear a veil that only allows her to see enough to not bump into things when she walks. So she won't even see Alexandria until she lifts it at the end.</p><p>
  <em>To kiss her.</em>
</p><p>Closing her eyes, Clarke trying for the thousandth time to remember back to the one time they did meet.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing.</em>
</p><p>She was only two. There is no way she can remember any of that day. Her father once has told her that she would be less than thrilled if she did remember the three-year-old Alexandria Woods, and it is probably better that she not.</p><p>She reaches over and takes the veil, carelessly throwing it over her head to determine how much she can see.</p><p>It's not very encouraging.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Later that night, Lexa lies awake in her bed. She didn't drink excessively, much to the chagrin of her father and several of the older knights. She didn't want to feel hungover for her wedding.</p><p>She feels like she owes her future bride that much, at least.</p><p>
  <em>Not that she knows much about her.</em>
</p><p>She has only a very vague memory of a chubby baby with wild blonde hair sitting on a blanket. Lexa remembers that she had her toy sword along, so that means she very likely ignored the other princess. But even if they played together, it wouldn't be any help now.</p><p>Lexa knows that Queen Abigail is a beautiful, and a good woman, who assured that Clarke is intelligent and beautiful.</p><p>
  <em>But, of course, parents always think their daughters are beautiful, don't they?</em>
</p><p>Lexa has known all her life that she is to marry Princess Clarke. When she asked her father about the possibility of actually meeting her a few times before they married, Titus always dismissed her, saying, "You'll have your whole life to get to know each other." Or, "You can't say no to this marriage, so what does it matter if you meet at the wedding or before?"</p><p>But despite being promised to this woman since she was three years old, Lexa still had a couple of dalliances.</p><p>When she was 16, she met a willing young maid, who locked them in one of the stables together, and taught Lexa certain things.</p><p>The next year, King Tristan and his daughter Princess Costia came for a visit, and Lexa and Costia spent an afternoon together figuring a few things out about their bodies. They both knew better than to have any long term expectations, but wanted to learn, and, after half a bottle of wine, they snuck out, and passed a few hours in the forest quite pleasurably.</p><p>But Lexa is more worried about Clarke being a fool or a vixen than being beautiful. Clarke is the woman that she will spend the rest of her life. She will grow accustomed to her looks, whatever they may be, but if she is unkind or stupid, that would be much more difficult with which to live.</p><p>Anya once told that she has heard that Princess Clarke is quite pretty. Not beautiful, but "quite pretty." And Lexa trusts her cousin more than her father. But unfortunately, Anya was unable to provide any more information on the reclusive princess.</p><p>Lexa realizes as she thinks about how Princess Josephine is reputed to be gorgeous, but ridiculously spoiled, that she doesn't remember hearing anything mean about Princess Clarke.</p><p>Even her cousin, Lady Anya, while very beautiful, has a strong temper.</p><p>Her father, Lord Gustus, even allowed her to train with the knights, thinking it would be a way to channel her anger, but all it accomplished was making her even more dangerous.</p><p>
  <em>And a brilliant knight.</em>
</p><p>Talking about Anya, Lord Gustus has yet to find a husband or wife for his 20-year-old daughter, and Lexa suspects that Anya is intentionally preventing this from happening.</p><p>Some days, Lexa doesn't blame her, since tomorrow she is to be married to a woman that she barely remembers meeting once, 15 years ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop fidgeting, Alexandria," Titus snaps under his breath from his place beside his daughter at the front of the hall.</p>
<p>"You'll have to pardon me for being a trifle anxious, Father," Lexa retorts, "It's not every day that you are, forced to marry a woman you don't know."</p>
<p>Titus heaves an exaggerated sigh. "Oh yes, poor little princess. Have you forgotten that I married your mother under these same circumstances nearly 20 years ago?"</p>
<p>"No, I haven't," Lexa answers, her voice a little louder. "Would it have killed you to arrange even one meeting? Or, I don't know, have her marry me without her face covered?"</p>
<p>"Lower your voice," Titus grits through clenched teeth. "And the veil is a long-standing tradition of her kingdom."</p>
<p>"It's a stupid tradition," Lexa mutters just before the doors open.</p>
<p>Watching the princess Clarke walk towards her, holding prince Aden's arm, Lexa's first thought is that she is shorter than herself.</p>
<p>Trying her best to see the face through the heavy lace veil, Lexa only can make out shiny blond hair, and that's about it. The hand on the prince's arm is slender and small-fingered, her skin the same white color as Aden.</p>
<p>Lexa takes a moment to assess the rest of the princess's body and cannot help to note that she has a slender waist and nicely rounded hips. The veil hangs to the middle of her torso, so that's about all she can see.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Clarke keeps blinking and squinting as she walks forward, even though she already learned that trying to see anything at all is pointless. She has to rely on her brother to keep her head in the right direction. She can see three silhouettes at the front of the hall, and she only can guess at which one is princess Alexandria.</p>
<p>Probably the middle one.</p>
<p>As they reach the front, Clarke learns she was correct. The one on her left is the man officiating the ceremony, and the one on the far right is Titus, who steps over and clasps arms with her brother.</p>
<p>Leaving the tall and slender figure in the middle to be the princess Alexandria.</p>
<p>
  <em>Her future wife.</em>
</p>
<p>The officiant says some words, Aden answers him, then takes both of Clarke's hands. "I love you, Clarke," he whispers. Then he gives her hands a light squeeze and places her right hand in Lexa left before stepping back to stand beside Titus in the front row. Lexa's hand is warm, and Clarke feels strangely comforted. She looks up at her, but it is too hard to see anything helpful.</p>
<p>And the last thought Clarke has before she has to speak her words is she thinks that the princess Alexandria's hair is brown.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lexa has trouble concentrating on the ceremony. She is so distracted, trying to see through the veil.</p>
<p>
  <em>Distracted by the softness of the princess's hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Distracted by her sweet scent.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And when Clarke speaks, she is distracted by her voice.</em>
</p>
<p>"Princess Alexandria!" The officiant says, and his tone suggests this is his second attempt.</p>
<p>Lexa turns her head towards the older man and nods, indicating she is paying attention now. She repeats his words, then she watches a garland be wrapped around their joined hands.</p>
<p>The officiant speaks the final statements, "It is time to seal this union with a kiss." Then he removes the garland and nods at Lexa.</p>
<p>Lexa slowly lifts the veil, and the first thing she sees is a pair of pink lips that appear to have been crafted expressly for kissing, and a beauty mark just above those lips. She swallows hard as the rest of Princess Clarke's face comes into view. A perfect nose appears, then a pair of blue eyes, eyes these that are bluer than the sky.</p>
<p>
  <em>Princess Clarke is beautiful. </em>
</p>
<p>The thought springs unbidden, even catching her by surprise.</p>
<p>As she stares down into her upturned face, Lexa world shifts, women that she previously thought of as the great beauties of the thirteen kingdoms. Like Princess Costia, Princess Josephine,  Princess Ontari, even Lady Anya, seem pale and uninteresting, even ordinary.</p>
<p>
  <em>Clarke is unique.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clarke is special. </em>
</p>
<p>And judging by the flush rising in Clarke's cheeks and the way she's staring up at Lexa, she is as pleased with her appearance as Lexa is with hers.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>For her part, Clarke didn't have the advantage Lexa had, who got to see her face bit by bit. Clarke just looked up, and there she was her.</p>
<p>Princess Alexandria is more beautiful than she could have imagined, staring down at her like she was a priceless jewel. Her hair is brown, and her eyes are so green as the kingdom's majestic forests.</p>
<p>Clarke has heard about how gorgeous Princess Alexandria was, but she always assumed it was the standard empty flattery one heaps on royalty.</p>
<p>
  <em>Since all Princesses are called beautiful, even if they are toads.</em>
</p>
<p>But Alexandria doesn't look like a toad. At least not physically.</p>
<p>Alexandria's lips are so full that Clarke has to stop her hand from lifting to touch them. And she is surprised to discover that she actually wants to kiss the other princess.</p>
<p>Clarke's lips part and Alexandria's gaze drop to them for a moment as she seems to remember what she is supposed to do next. They don't know how long they've been staring at one another, but the officiant politely clears his throat a second later. The Polaris princess takes Clarke's hands, then leans down as Clarke automatically inclines her face up. Alexandria lips softly press against hers, and Clarke's eyes flutter closed as she hearts suddenly pounding in her chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>Amazed at the sensations that such a simple act is causing in her body.</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The moment Clarke's lips touched hers, Lexa was lost. Her initial assessment of Clarke's lips, that they were crafted expressly for kissing proves is correct.</p>
<p>Lexa wanted nothing more than to spend the next minutes, exploring the soft sweetness of Clarke's mouth. But she managed to pull away, needing to stop herself before she makes a spectacle of them both.</p>
<p>The officiant makes another announcement that neither Lexa and Clarke hear. And when the crowd erupts in applause, they begin walking back up the center aisle. And instead of placing Clarke's hand in the crook of her elbow, Lexa holds her hand as they walk. She wonders if she has just defied another silly tradition by doing so.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lexa hopes she has.</em>
</p>
<p>Outside in the corridor, they have just a few moments' quiet. They are supposed to head directly to the feast, but Lexa looks around a moment before drag Clarke into an alcove out of sight.</p>
<p>"Hello," Lexa whispers, giving Clarke a bashful smile.</p>
<p>"Your Highness," Clarke answers, curtseying and returning her smile.</p>
<p>Lexas watches her small, graceful movements, trying not to let her eyes linger at her cleavage for too long.</p>
<p>"You are beautiful," Lexa blurts.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Clarke answers. "I am happy my appearance is pleasing to you."</p>
<p>"It definitely is," Lexa replies, lifting Clarke's hand and kissing it. Her thumb absently strokes the gold ring she placed there a short time ago.</p>
<p>"And is my appearance pleasing to you too?" Lexa shyly asks.</p>
<p>Clarke blinks, unprepared for this question. "Um… yes," she answers. "Yes, very much so." She holds her gaze for a moment before looking down, her cheeks turning a dusky pink.</p>
<p>"Alexandria," Titus calls, a short distance away, clearly annoyed at his missing daughter.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to take a moment alone with you to talk before we have to go to the feast," Lexa quickly explains. "I hope you will be happy here, and I will try my hardest to be a good wife to you."</p>
<p>Clarke is growing more and more confused, "I am honored to be your wife, princess Alexandria, and I hope I will please you," she says, trying to not sound too much like a rehearsed sentence.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you will," Lexa says with a smile. "And please, call me Lexa."</p>
<p>"Alexandria!" Titus repeats, louder now.</p>
<p>Lexa glances away, then leans down and gives Clarke a quick peck on the cheek before saying, "I guess we'll have to talk more later," and them she pulling her back out into the open.</p>
<p>"There you are," Titus says, frowning. "The people are waiting."</p>
<p>"Sorry, Father. I merely wished to have a moment alone with my wife before we have to face the crowds," Lexa replies.</p>
<p>Titus's frown deepens. "Yes, well, you'll have plenty of time for that later," he says.</p>
<p>Lexa's mouth opens to protest, but then she decides there's no point and closes it. Titus sweeps away, and Lexa gives an apologetic smile to Clarke before leading her to the feast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter...<br/>The nuptials.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke and Lexa didn't have much time to talk or get to know one another during the feast. Too much activity, too many people. Everyone wanted their attention. Even when they danced the traditional first dance, they couldn't really talk because they kept having to part and come back together.</p><p>So when Clarke, is whisked away to be prepared for their wedding night, the new brides still don't really know one another much better than they did before the ceremony.</p><p>***</p><p>Clarke is attended, by her personal maid Maya, and one of the Polaris maids. Who is very businesslike in her movements and chatters about nothing at all the entire time, apparently trying to put the young princess at ease.</p><p>
  <em>Clarke hears none of it. </em>
</p><p>All she can think about is Lexa.</p><p>How she was a complete gentlewoman the entire evening, how she is much more affectionate than she was expecting, frequently kissing her hand or cheek.</p><p>How Lexa gazed at her like she is the most beautiful princess in all the Thirteen Kingdoms</p><p>"My lady?" the Polaris maid repeats, drawing Clarke out of her thoughts. "It is time."</p><p>"Thank you," Clarke absently replies and follows the maid to Lexa's rooms.</p><p>
  <em>Now her rooms too.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Lexa has been pacing and trying to ignore her thoughts while she waits for her wife. When a soft knock sounded, she nearly jumped out of her skin before running to the door.</p><p>"Clarke," Lexa greets with a smile as she opens the door. "Thank you," she says to the maid, who curtseys and disappears.</p><p>"Please," Lexa invites Clarke, stepping to the side. "These are your rooms now as well," she says if only to fill the silence. "You need never knock on these doors again," she adds, closing them, sliding the bolt in place, locking them in.</p><p>The sound makes Clarke's heart feel like it has dropped into her stomach, but she maintains her serene expression.</p><p>"Yes, princess," she answers.</p><p>"Lexa," the Polaris princess says, taking Clarke's hand and kissing it. "Please, call me Lexa." Then she turns it and kisses her palm.</p><p>Clarke gasps slightly, not expecting such a seemingly simple gesture to feel so sensual. She didn't realize her palms were so sensitive. And when Lexa moves and kisses the inside of her wrist, she realizes that she is very likely to have a few surprises tonight.</p><p>"Are you nervous?" Lexa asks, threading her fingers through hers.</p><p>"Yes," Clarke admits, biting her lower lip.</p><p>Clarke feels cold and hot at the same time. She knows it is mainly the anticipation that is making her want to jump out of her skin. She almost wants to start laughing and presses her lips together to stop herself.</p><p>Lexa sees this, and Clarke watches as the green eyes drop to them. When Lexa's eyes flicker back to the blue ones, her expression makes Clarke gasp yet again.</p><p>
  <em>No one has ever looked at her this way before.</em>
</p><p>"We can go as slow as you need," Lexa says, her voice low and soft. Leaning close, she kisses Clarke cheek. "You look beautiful," Lexa murmurs against the skin.</p><p>Clarke is in a red robe over a traditional white silk gown, and her hair is loose, cascading down her back and over one shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you," Clarke whispers, looking at other princesses.</p><p>Lexa is wearing a simple white linen shirt and looks so different from how she appears in formal dress. She looks soft and approachable, and Clarke likes it.</p><p>Lexa tilts Clarke chin slightly upwards. "Do you know that I am different from the other women, Clarke?"</p><p>Clarke nods.</p><p>"Doesn't that scare you?"</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>"Doesn't that disgust you?" Lexa asks, getting closer to the other princess's face.</p><p>This time Clarke was vocal in her response, "No."</p><p>Lexa smiles, "When I first saw these lips, I knew they were, made to be loved," she says, given her a little kiss.</p><p>Clarke smiles back, enchanted by Lexa's sweetness while still feeling off-balance because of it. In her entire life, she has been bringing to believe that she would immediately be dragged to bed and gets deflowered.</p><p>Clarke knows that princess Lexa is different everybody in the thirteen kingdoms knows.</p><p>When Lexa was born, they believed that the kingdom of Polaris had won a prince, which turned out to be a mistake.</p><p>The healer of the kingdom, who have knowledge considered forbidden by some, informed the King and the Queen months later that what they brought into the world was actually a girl.</p><p>People borning with different body parts were considered nothing new among the thirteen kingdoms. But it was never expected that the future heir to the Polaris throne would be one of those people.</p><p>Princess Alexandria was born different she was born with feminine and masculine parts. And before Clarke can get lost in her thoughts about the other princess's body, Lexa is kissing her again.</p><p>Clarke feels Lexa tongue slide forward and lightly sweep against the seam of her lips.</p><p>A thrill raced through her body.</p><p>But then, Lexa pulls away.</p><p>***</p><p>"Have you kissed someone else before?" Lexa asks.</p><p>"Maybe, my princess," Clarke answers after some seconds.</p><p>"Oh." Lexa let out with a little laugh, "So, some flirtations with a handsome lad or some visiting lordling?" she asks.</p><p>"No, my princess," Clarke answers. "I was to save myself for you, so no lords or lads."</p><p>Lexas smirks, "So, we are talking about another woman?"</p><p>"Maybe, my princess," Clarke repeats with a small smile on her lips.</p><p>Lexa kisses her again. "Lexa," she reminds her. "Now, come here." She takes Clarke's hand and leads her to the bed.</p><p>At the bedside, Lexa tenderly caresses Clarke's face, then says, "Don't be afraid, you said that never kissed a man before, so I suppose you didn't sleep with one too." Lexa says as she unties the blonde robe and slips it from her shoulders.</p><p>Clarke expects Lexa to take her gown off as well, but she doesn't. Instead, she kneels and removes her slippers, surprising her once more.</p><p>Then she sits on the bed, going over to rest against the pillows.</p><p>"But something tells me that you know how to treat a woman," Lexa says when she holds her hand out, making Clarke takes it and joins her, stretching out beside her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, for not completely guard myself for you," Clarke says, imagining that Lexa is probably unhappy to know that she has been, with other women.</p><p>Lexa lifts her hand and kisses it. "You do not need to apologize, Clarke," she says. "I'm not disappointed. You have every right to do whatever you want with your body, and with whoever you want, no contract could deprive you of that." She leans towards her and says, "I said we would go slow, and we will."</p><p>As Lexa talks, she keeps moving closer until her lips close over to Clarke's ones.</p><p>***</p><p>Clarke leaves her lips slightly parted, and Lexa tongue slowly finds hers, and she instinctively meets it. It feels very, very good, and she begins to relax, letting Lexa lean her back, so she is fully reclined on the pillows with the brunette princess over her.</p><p>Lexa lifts her head and stares down at her a moment. "You really know how to kiss a woman," she says, lowering her head and kissing Clarke with more ardor.</p><p>Lexa slowly, and cautiously moves her hand in the other princess's body, resting it on her ribs. Clarke doesn't flinch, so Lexa allows her thumb to stroke the side of her breast.</p><p>And Clarke still doesn't react beyond continuing to kiss her back.</p><p>"You can stop me anytime you want," Lexa murmurs, moving lower to trail soft kisses down Clarke's neck that make the entire left side of her body erupt. She sighs very quietly, and Lexa moves her hand again, caressing more of her breast but continuing to stay to the side.</p><p>Clarke still doesn't move. Her hands are just resting on the bed. Lexa places a kiss at the swell of her breast, then sits up to look down at her. "Are you all right?" she asks.</p><p>"Yes," Clarke answers.</p><p>Lexa is confused. When she looks at Clarke, she sees clear signs of excitement. Yet she lies there like she is just tolerating her attention. She furrows her eyebrows and asks, "Are you not enjoying yourself?"</p><p>Clarke blinks, thrown again by her question. She is enjoying it very much. But she has been instructed that she should not appear over-eager or wanton in the marriage bed. </p><p>"<em>Lay down and let her do the job</em>," is one of the things she heard, probably another stupid tradition. Confused and lost in her thoughts, she looks away, then back up at Lexa. "Should I be?"</p><p>"Well, yes," Lexa answers, taking her hands and helping her to sit up again. "Clarke, who taught you about tonight?"</p><p>Clarke bites her lower lip, then answers, "My Mother, one of the old ladies of the court..."</p><p>Lexa closes her eyes a second. "And what, exactly, did they tell you? About how to behave in our bed, I mean," she asks, taking her hand.</p><p>Clarke looks down at their joined hands and answers, "They said, 'Just lie back and let her do what she will."</p><p>Lexa scrunches her face up a bit, and half nods, half shrugs. "Well, that would probably be something you would be getting advice if you are marrying someone, like ... my father."</p><p>Shocked by the Polaris princess words, Clarke gasps.</p><p>Lexa gently takes her hand, gives her a sympathetic smile, and asks, "But I am not my father, aren't I?"</p><p>"He's never actually been the kind and considerate type." Lexa chuckles. "And I don't have anything on me to be like him."</p><p>"You don't?" Clarke asks, biting her lips again.</p><p>"No," Lexa simply answers, knowing now is not the time for more details about her and her father's relationship. "So relax," she says, kissing her again. "Do what feels right to you. Not what you think I want or what you've heard."</p><p>Clarke stares at her in disbelief for a moment before answering, "Okay."</p><p>Lexa smiles and kisses her again. "I want you to enjoy it."</p><p>Then she gave Clarke another kiss, lingering over her lips this time. Clarke eagerly meets her questing tongue, and they take a few moments indulging in each other before Lexa speaks again, smiling fondly at her. "Do whatever you want."</p><p>"I will try," Clarke said this time with a little smile.</p><p>"So, the first thing you can do," Lexa says, turning her hand in hers, "touches me." Then she presses Clarke's hand to her breast.</p><p>***</p><p>Lexa is so warm, and Clarke can feel her heartbeat beneath her palm. The brunette princess leans down to kiss her again, and she keeps her hand there, noting how the beat speeds up the longer they kiss.</p><p>"Do you feel my heart beating for you?" Lexa murmurs, trailing down to her neck again.</p><p>"Yes," Clarke whispers, her fingers curling into her shirt.</p><p>Clarke doesn't quite know how she wound up on her back again, but she decides it really doesn't matter.</p><p>"I'm going to take my shirt off," Lexa tells, pecking Clarke's lips once more before sitting up and pulling the garment over her head and tossing it aside. </p><p>
  <em>Letting her topless.</em>
</p><p>When she returns, Clarke returns her hand to her now naked breast, bringing a smile to Lexa lips.</p><p>"You're so warm," Clarke observes. She bravely moves her hand, marveling at the princess's small and perky breasts.</p><p>"I'm usually warm," Lexa absently answers, biting back the groan clamoring to escape her throat, not wanting to Clarke removing her hand. </p><p>
  <em>The blonde princess's touch is everything she wants.</em>
</p><p>Then she leans down to kiss her again, and she is, repaid with Clarke's other hand coming to rest on her shoulder.</p><p>When the groan slips out, Clarke gasps but does not shrink away. A moment later, her hand moves and Lexa thinks she's going to remove it, but then she feels Clarke fingers threading through her hair.</p><p>"Mmm," she hums, moving down to kiss Clarke's neck again. Her hand caresses the other side of the blonde princess, then slides down to return to her voluptuous breast, this time fully closing over it.</p><p>Clarke squeaks but doesn't protest. Then Lexa skims her thumb over her taut nipple, and Clarke inhales sharply.</p><p>"You can make noise,"  Lexa says, kissing her collarbone. "It helps me learn what you like," she says, lifting her head.</p><p>She kisses the end of Clarke's nose, then moves to her shoulder, sliding the strap of her gown down and chasing it with her lips.</p><p>***</p><p>Clarke feels her gown slip lower on one side and god, everything Lexa does feels so good.</p><p>Lexa lightly skims her hand down Clarke's side until she gets to the skirt of her gown, where she begins raising the hem, just until her hand finds skin.</p><p>"Oh," Lexa groans against her neck. Clarke's skin is incredibly soft under her sword-roughened palm.</p><p>Softer than the silk of her gown, Lexa thinks.</p><p>
  <em>Clarke never felt a touch like this before.</em>
</p><p>It was so long ago that she was touched like this, by someone, that she was about to forget how good it was.</p><p>It feels too good.</p><p>
  <em>Lexa feels good.</em>
</p><p>Clarke allows her hands to rove a little, learning the shape of Lexa's body, all broad shoulders, and hard muscles. The brunette princess seems to like her touch, and that makes her grow a bit bolder.</p><p>"So good," Lexa murmurs, her hand now on Clarke's thigh.</p><p>Clarke not sure if Lexa is referring to what she's doing herself or what she's doing.</p><p>"May I remove your gown?" Lexas suddenly asks.</p><p>When Clarke hesitates, she adds, "We don't have to… only if you want to."</p><p>Clarke bites her lower lip and nods, holding her green gaze for the first time all night. Lexa smiles and shifts. "I'll take my pants off first," she offers, moving to stand beside the bed.</p><p>Clarke's eyes widen when Lexa drops her pants, immediately focusing on the place at which she was explicitly told not to stare.</p><p>
  <em>How is that going to…? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lexa gave Clarke an amused look when she realized where the blonde princess was looking. "Don't worry," she says, offering her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke looks at Lexa's extra part for more a moment, then she blinks and places her hand in Lexa, and stands beside her, feeling strange because Lexa is naked and she isn't. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One strap is still off Clarke's shoulder, so she reaches up to the other. But Lexa stops her. "Wait." Clarke gives her a confused look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe I asked if I might remove your gown," Lexa reminds her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke drops her hand and wills herself to be still as Lexa comes closer. Lexa softly cups Clarke cheek, gently kissing her once, then slides her hand down her neck to the shoulder that still has its strap where it belongs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your skin is so soft," Lexa says, her hand lingering on the side of Clarke's neck as her thumb gently caresses the hollow of her throat. Then she moves it to her shoulder, sliding the strap down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gown is easily removed, and the white silk slithers down over Clarke's body like water, pooling at her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke's first instinct is to cover herself. But Lexa's open admiration of her body along with the fact that the brunette is already naked gives the blonde princess, the strength to keep her hands at her own sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa cannot find any words that even come close to describing how sublimely magnificent Clarke looks. She gapes at her so long that she begins to wonder if this is real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lexa? Are you-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke is swept into Lexa's arms before she can finish her question, her words being hungrily kissed away. She feels her feet moving, feels the bed behind her knees, then beneath her, feels the hard length of Lexa pressing against her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's too much, but not enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa's hands and lips feel like they are everywhere, touching and kissing. When Lexa closes her lips around one of the Arkadia princess nipples and swirls her tongue around it. Clarke finally makes a real sound, a moan that, while soft, is definitely distinct. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa cannot stop herself from grinning and moves up to kiss her lips again. Then she decides to take the next step, skimming her hand over Clarke's flat stomach, over to her hip, then her thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Open your legs for me," she whispers in the blonde princess ear, then sucks her earlobe into her mouth, lightly biting it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And for her surprise, Clarke obeys.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa slides her hand around her thigh, moving inward, encouraging to widen them more. "A little more," she prompts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke's inhibitions are lowered, Lexa whispering words with her lips brushing her ear are making her not only willing to do all of her every bidding but eager to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lexa's finger slowly, gently probes between Clarke's legs, she gasps Lexa's name and grabs her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Polaris princess kisses the side of her neck and says, "Forgive me. I should have warned you," she apologizes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's all right," Clarke answers. "It was good..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Lexa moves her finger again, groaning at how wet Clarke already is. "Oh, Clarke," she murmurs, placing another sucking kiss on the side of her neck, taking care to not leave a mark there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke makes a quiet mewling noise as Lexa's fingers continue their exploration. Her thighs wanting to both parts further and press back together at the same time. "Oh goodness," she breathes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa lifts her head. "When was the last time someone touched you here?" she asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke avoids the green eyes and answers, "So long that I can barely remember."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa bites back her laughter and gently turns Clarke's face back to her. Then she kisses her and asks, "And the last time that you touched yourself?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke presses her lips together, then admits, "I ... can or not have touched myself before traveling here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa begins kissing down her neck again and resumes teasing her with her finger, now adding a second one. "Can or not, hmm?" she asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… was very busy," Clarke breathily answers. "But it wasn't... oh my… Lexa!" She cries out in surprise when Lexa slides a finger inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa slides her finger in and out a few times. "You are so wet for me," she murmurs, kissing her way back to Clarke's lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It makes me happy," Lexa mumbles, continuing to slides her finger in and out. "It means I am doing my job correctly." She kisses Clarke deeply, then circles her thumb around her most sensitive spot while her finger is still inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohhhhh…" Clarke moans again, feeling a warm feeling. It's the most pleasurable thing she's ever felt for a long time, and she wants to chase it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But not quite yet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Clarke," Lexa says, her voice low, "I want you to let go… I want you to have your pleasure, your release first."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clarke can only nod. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa moves down to kiss Clarke's breasts again, licking and sucking her nipples as she did before, remembering how the blonde woman liked it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is too much for Clarke to deal with. Lexa's lips in her nipples, coupled with her hand between her legs, have her reaching the climax in short order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke back arches against Lexa, and she cries out, groaning Lexa's name when clutching the brunette head and slamming her thighs together, trapping and stilling Lexa's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Clarke relaxes, sighing, "Lexa…" and the brunette withdraws her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa suppresses the almost overwhelming urge to lick her fingers. Instead, she wipes her hand on the sheet and kisses her again. "You are so beautiful, Clarke," she says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Clarke's ecstasy was the most incredible thing Lexa has ever seen, and she knows that if she doesn't have her quickly, she will going to explode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa kisses her again, brushing her golden hair away from her face, and slides herself between Clarke's legs. She parts them easily and willingly for her, and Lexa reaches back and pulls her knees up, bending her legs to frame her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I gonna, put in," Lexa says, kissing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," Clarke responds, reaching her hand up and touching Lexa's cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Try to relax," The brunette princess says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke nods, and Lexa reaches down between them. She pushes slowly forward, staring intently down at Clarke's eyes all the while, drowning in the warm liquid pools of her blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke instinctively tilts her hips, and Lexa kisses her, hoping to bring her some pleasure, or at least distract her a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Clarke seems sufficiently distracted by the kiss, Lexa thrusts forward, quickly but not forcefully. She grunts, nearly overcome by the feeling of being sheathed within the blonde princess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lexa is fully sheathed within her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Clarke squeaks and digs her fingernails into Lexa's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh," Lexa soothes, kissing her. "I won't move until you say I can," she adds, hoping that she can hold on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's been over a year since someone else has touched her. And about two since she did something like this. Lexa is balancing on the very edge of sanity but knows her discomfort is trivial compared to Clarke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke relaxes her hands, leaving them on Lexa's shoulders. The initial pain was sharp, like a cut, but eased away to a dull burn. She takes a deep breath, shifts her hips slightly to see how it feels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That feels good.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After shifts her hips a few more times, Clarke says breathless, "I'm all right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're certain?" Lexa asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke nods, and Lexa kisses her again, pulling her hips back, then returning, moving slowly, gently, and carefully. Because she can see that Clarke is still uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Clarke gradually relaxes, she moves faster. But when Clarke starts making small, sweet noises with each stroke, Lexa is about to lose her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moves within Clarke, mindless to everything but the sensation of the other princess. Her body beneath hers, her leg finding its way around her hip, her tight wet warmth, surrounding her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is good. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is right. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is unbelievable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke grips Lexa shoulders, matching her ferocity with her own, the pain a distant memory, thoroughly replaced with nothing but pure pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh…" she mewls, almost a squeak, and Lexa's movements intensify again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Faster.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Harder.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke feels the pleasure, the unbelievable pleasure building. Small breathy, gasps are coming forth now, as Lexa drives into her. Her hand now at the blonde breast and her lips on her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The most gorgeous lips that Clarke ever saw.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke's thoughts about the other princess's lips are interrupted when the dam bursts, and she cries out Lexa's name. Her body writhing in the climax, her leg locking around her, her one hand gripping a handful of her hair while the other squeezes her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa moves furiously now, her own release imminent, the other princess only pushing her more and more closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke is still moaning and crying out when Lexa falls over the edge with her. Dropping her forehead against hers just before she floods into her, her body stilling, taut, for several seconds before slumping over the blonde princess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa gently disengages herself from Clarke, rolling to the side. She reaches over, fingers questing for hers. Clarke willingly slips her hand into hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa drags her finger down Clarke's cheek, then under her chin, pressing upwards slightly until she looks at her, then she kisses her forehead. "You are wonderful and sweet," she says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad," Clarke replies with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you enjoy yourself?" Lexa asks, her hand straying to the blonde hair, wrapping a curl around her finger. "I didn't hurt you too much?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Clarke isn't ready for this question. She's beginning to think that she was very ill-prepared for her wedding night. And Lexa was right when she said that she should forget what the other ladies told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because they were totally wrong about everything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did enjoy myself," she answers, lifting her chin as Lexa begins kissing her neck. "And you didn't hurt me any more than I expected. Less, in fact," she adds, her voice growing breathy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke had heard many things about Princess Alexandria Woods of Polaris. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charming, yes. Beautiful many times. Great warrior, frequently. But "patient, understanding, and extremely affectionate" were never mentioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" Lexa asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely, I can or not enjoyed that more than my own fingers," Clarke says, pressing her lips together. When Lexa laughs, she lets her laughter out as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come here," Lexa says, beginning to pull her against her side, drawing a small yelp of surprise from Clarke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa guiding Clarke to curl against her, putting her head on her shoulder. She smoothes the blankets over them, and they lie quietly together for several minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Clarke?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is something I need from you," Lexa says. "I want you to always be honest with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Clarke immediately answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa lifts Clarke's hand and kisses it. "This is important to me," she elaborates, wanting Clarke to understand why. "People aren't always completely honest with royalty. As you are probably aware," she says, looking down at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke nods. "And my own father…" she sighs, shaking her head. "He says things; he does the opposite. He feels he is above the standard rules by which most people live because he is the king. I question him, and he reassures me. Then he does as he pleases anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds very frustrating," Clarke says. She knows Titus is not exactly pleasant. He has a reputation for being a bit of a tyrant, so she isn't surprised to learn that, Titus the man is just as unlikeable. But she is very reassured to learn that Lexa recognizes her father's flaws and does not wish to repeat or continue his mistakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is. At this point, I can only hope to one day undo some of the more harmful things he's done," Lexa says, confirming Clarke's thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa sighs again and seems to snap out of her pensive mood. "But look at me, talking of such heavy things on our wedding night. I apologize, my Wife," she says, kissing Clarke's forehead. "I really don't want to discuss affairs of state in our private quarters, much less our bed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that why you requested we have shared quarters?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One of the reasons," Lexa answers. "It just thought it would be a good idea…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do not need to explain," Clarke says, noting Lexa struggles to find the right words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I want to. I want our marriage to be more than an alliance, Clarke. I want it to work. I want us to be happy together," Lexa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know you well yet, but I already like you. And that's why I swear fidelity to you, Clarke Griffin of Arkadia. I vow to treat your needs as my own, and I hope to one day I can love you," Lexa admits, "I need you to trust and believe me. And I reasoned that if we had separate rooms, it would only give us an excuse to not spend time together. Getting to know one another."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke lifts up, looking down at Lexa with a soft smile on her face. "I already like you, too, Lexa. Very much," she says. "And I also want to get to you know better." Then she leans down and kisses the other princess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kiss for some time until Lexa begins to feel stirrings again and knows they need to stop. "Clarke," she rasps, gently pulling away. "We should…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," Clarke replies, feeling more disappointed than she probably should.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to, believe me," Lexa says. "But your body needs to recover. Heal." she kisses her briefly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," Clarke repeats, understanding now. She starts to move away from Lexa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are you going?" Lexa asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… was going to sleep," Clarke answers. "Should I not?" Her face scrunches up a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Lexa says, smiling a little at her adorable expression. "I was rather hoping you would be content enough to stay where you are…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," Clarke softly exclaims, settling back in against Lexa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Polaris princess is really quite comfortable to lie on.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you comfortable?" Lexa asks, reaching over with one arm to pinch out the single candle still burning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," the blonde answers, wondering if she'll ever grow accustomed to Lexa's concern for and interest in her happiness and well-being. "Are you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Extremely." Lexa kisses her forehead. "Good night, Wife. I look forward to getting to know you better."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good night… my Wife," Clarke replies.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me, Alexandria, do you still think the princess Clarke is a 'boring baby'?" Titus asks, giving his daughter what he believes to be a sly look.</p><p>His question catches Lexa off guard, and she stops just inside the dining hall, Clarke on her arm in a beautiful crimson gown. "What on earth are you talking about?" </p><p>"That is what you said when Jake and I arranged this marriage. You called the princess a 'boring baby' and refused to play with her," Titus explains, chuckling.</p><p>Clarke watches, surprised and fun, as Lexa openly rolls her eyes at her father, the king. "Good Lord, Father, I was three years old," Lexa says, pulling Clarke chair out. </p><p>"Good morning, Queen Abigail, Prince Aden," she adds, then nods at the servant, who begins serving her. Clarke's maid, Maya, follows suit. </p><p>"Good morning," Abby replies, and Aden follows suit. "Clarke, how are you this morning, darling?"</p><p>"I am doing well, Mother, thank you," Clarke replies.</p><p>Abby locks eyes with Clarke for a moment, and the princess smiles, silently telling her mother that she is not speaking empty words. </p><p>
  <em> She is fine. </em>
</p><p>Talk turns to idle chitchat, and Clarke's mind begins to wander as she quietly eats, thinking back to this morning. </p><p>***</p><p>Clarke woke up a trifle confused, for a split second not remembering where she was, or why she wasn't wearing a nightgown. Then Lexa stirred behind her, the Polaris princess arm tightening around her, and everything came flooding back. </p><p>When Lexa kissed her shoulder and murmured a soft "Good morning" while nuzzling the back of her neck, Clarke found herself wanting to turn around and offer herself to the other princess</p><p>Which resulted in her cheeks feeling like they were on fire. Then she moved her hips and legs and discovered that Lexa was right the last night. </p><p>
  <em> She was a bit sore. </em>
</p><p>Lexa seemed reluctant to leave their bed but eventually unlocked the door. Maya came bustling in with what appeared to be an army of maids laden with buckets. The older maid that helped Clarke the last night had bundled the blonde princess into a bath behind a screen and whisked away from the marital sheets with an efficiency that made Clarke head spin.</p><p>By the time Clarke was out of her bath, the bed was remade, and Lexa was dressed. And she once again said how Clarke was beautiful, kissed her hands and her lips, and informed her they were expected to join their parents for breakfast.</p><p>***</p><p>"Clarke?" Lexa asks, seeing the Arkadia princess faraway look.</p><p>"Yes, Lexa?" Clarke replies, looking at the brunette. "Forgive me, my mind was wandering, I'm afraid," she apologizes.</p><p>"Quite all right. We were just talking about the tournament we're hosting later this summer in honor of Father's birthday…" </p><p>"I enjoy tournaments," Clarke says, her fork poking at a sausage on her plate. "What type of tournament will it be, Sir?" she asks Titus before cutting a slice of the sausage and putting it in her mouth.</p><p>"I was thinking a joust, my dear," Titus answers. "I do so love a good joust."</p><p>"Could that possibly be because that was an area of battle at which you excelled, Titus?" Abby asks, chuckling. "Will you be participating?"</p><p>Titus laughs, "Not with this one, also competing," He says, pointing his fork at Lexa. "It wouldn't do to have the king lose to his own daughter."</p><p>"Oh, I don't know," Abby answers. "The people might be reassured by such a thing. To see that they will be well-protected in the future."</p><p>"And they would also see that their current king is weaker than one who has only just get out of her diapers," Titus answers, his voice taking on a sharp edge.</p><p>There is a moment of tense silence. Titus' bitterness is palpable, as is Abby and Aden's discomfort. Clarke can feel the anger radiating from her wife and wants to comfort her, but doesn't know-how.</p><p>"King Titus, do you have any other entertainments planned for your birthday celebration?" Clarke brightly asks, bravely deciding to try and redirect the conversation. She feels Lexa's hand gently squeeze her knee under the table, and she turns to see her give her a small smile of thanks.</p><p>Titus turns his head and blinks in surprise at her. "Oh! Yes. There will be a great feast with jugglers and fire-eaters," he answers. "And I wished to ask you: Would you like to bestow a favor of some sort on the tournament's victor?"</p><p>"I would be honored, Sir," Clarke answers.</p><p>"As I am sure it will be your wife who wins, I thought you might enjoy doing so," Titus declares, nodding once.</p><p>***</p><p>Abby and Aden prepare to leave, and when the horses are being equipped, the Queen of Arkadia manages to steal a moment to speak privately with her daughter.</p><p>Abby guides Clarke to the edge of the courtyard, away from everyone else, and hugs her close. "Goodbye, my daughter," she says. "I want nothing but happiness for you," she adds. </p><p>When she releases her, Abby notices that Clarke looks slightly troubled. "What is it?"</p><p>"Nothing, Mother," Clarke says, but her face still betrays her.</p><p>"Clarke, you have your father's face, and it tells me something is bothering you. I cannot leave you here knowing you are upset," Abby presses.</p><p>"I'm not upset, Mom," Clarke says, glancing over to where Lexa is standing. She's talking with Aden, far enough away to be out of earshot. "I'm just confused. She is not at all like the old ladies of Arkadia said she would be," she admits. "Or even you," she quietly adds.</p><p>Abby's face immediately turns stormy. "Did she hurt you? Gods help me! No, Gods help her if she—"</p><p>"No, not at all," Clarke immediately says, placing her hand on her mother's arm to still her. "Just the opposite, in fact. Lexa has been nothing but kind and gentle with me. Sweet and… affectionate." </p><p>The Queen nods, having already noted her daughter-in-law's demeanor with her daughter. Abby pleased to learn that it was not all a ruse.</p><p>Clarke glances over at her wife and continues. "And she is so patient; much more patient than I was led to believe," she informs. Her brows furrow. "I don't know what to do."</p><p>Abby feels a wave of guilt wash over her, "Clarke. You are a clever girl. Your instincts are always good." Then she kisses the blonde forehead. "Follow them. Do what feels right to you, and you will be fine."</p><p>Clarke looks up at her mother with her intense and trusting blue eyes, and it compels Abby to admit one truth she has learned. "Alexandria is not her father. I can see that much."</p><p>"Mother, we are ready," Aden calls.</p><p>"Come on. I know you will figure it out," Abby says, hugging Clarke's one more time before leaving.</p><p>
  <em> And Clarke hopes that her mother is right.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I call this one a filler chapter.<br/>Chapter 7 will be posted tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke is having a difficult time adapting.<br/>All her life, she was taught to act in a way, and she thought she knew what it took to be Lexa's wife.<br/>When the princess of Polaris proves to be the opposite of everything she has been taught, Clarke feels lost.<br/>So this is a chapter to show how Lexa wants and helps Clarke to be just herself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first few weeks of marriage were pleasant enough. Lexa took some good-natured teasing from her knights when she resumed training three days later. Clarke spent her time learning her way around and acquainting herself with the kingdom. She was taught all about Polaris in her lessons, but now that she is here, she is eager to see things first hand.</p>
<p>Motion a distance away catches Lexa's attention, and she looks over to see Clarke walking towards the training fields, the skirt of her dress blowing in the breeze. Her blonde curls lift away from her shoulders, caught on the wind, and she looks a bit ethereal in the sunlight.</p>
<p>"My princess," Dame Indra prompts, and Lexa gives her wife a small wave before returning her attention to the knights. Clarke comes to a stop far enough away to not be a distraction but still close enough to watch and listen to the end of their training.</p>
<p>After about fifteen minutes, the knights start to disperse, and Lexa walks to her wife. "Hello, my Love," She greets, kissing Clarke cheek.</p>
<p>"You are good," Clarke says, smiling.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Lexa answers, offering her arm. "You should have come out earlier."</p>
<p>"I did not know if you would welcome my presence," The blonde replies.</p>
<p>"You are always welcome to watch. I like having someone for whom to show off," Lexa grins. "You look beautiful today as always."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As they walk to the castle, Lexa looks down at the blonde princess, noting that her dress is red. </p>
<p><em> Again. </em> </p>
<p>Her brow furrows, wondering why the fact that Clarke has worn nothing but shades of red bothers her. Why she even cares about what Clarke is wearing, for that matter. She has been so incredible in every way for these first two weeks. </p>
<p>
  <em> Pleasant;  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sweet; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Clever;  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Agreeable. </em>
</p>
<p>Then it hits: Clarke is a little too agreeable. </p>
<p>She doesn't kowtow to her, but she doesn't disagree with her, ever. She rarely takes the initiative in anything, always waiting for her to speak or act before doing so herself. And Lexa was honestly shocked when she saw her coming to watch the training.</p>
<p>As they walk into the castle, it occurs to Lexa that she's been in silence the entire time they've walked, which is unusual as she finds her words flow quite freely in Clarke's presence. </p>
<p>Clarke is puzzled at Lexa's silence, but says nothing, as she believes it is not her place to ask. </p>
<p>
  <em> Do not pry into your wife's affairs. </em>
</p>
<p>"Are you hungry yet?" Lexa asks, pausing in the corridor. It is nearly lunchtime, but she wants to talk with her wife before they eat.</p>
<p>"I can wait if you wish to wait," Clarke answers.</p>
<p>And this is precisely the kind of answer Lexa expected, and it cements her resolve that they need to have a conversation. She takes Clarke's hand, kisses it, then walks with her to their chambers.</p>
<p>"Will you sit with me?" Lexa asks, closing the doors.</p>
<p>"Of course," Clarke answers, following her to a bench near the window.</p>
<p>Lexa takes her hands, not sure where to begin. She doesn't want to make accusations and has a feeling she needs to handle this delicately. </p>
<p>"This is a beautiful dress, Clarke," Lexa starts, releasing one hand to rub the fabric between her fingers.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Clarke answers, wondering why Lexa is suddenly behaving so strangely.</p>
<p>"All your gowns have been quite lovely, but is there a reason why they are all red?" the brunette asks.</p>
<p>Clarke blinks surprise by the question. "Is red no longer your favorite color, my princess?"</p>
<p>"Lexa," the Polaris princess gently reminds, kissing her hand. </p>
<p>Lexa has noticed that Clarke reverts to formalities when she's nervous or uncomfortable. "And yes, red is my favorite color, but that does not mean you must always wear it."</p>
<p>"What color would you like me to wear?" </p>
<p>"Whatever color pleases you."</p>
<p>Clarke brow furrows for just a moment. "It is my duty to please you, my — Lexa," she answers.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lexa briefly closes her eyes. "What is your favorite food?" she asks. "Do you prefer mead, ale, or wine?"</p>
<p>"Roasted rib and ale," Clarke answers, almost like she is reciting.</p>
<p>"Those are my preferences," Lexa gently replies. "I what to know what do you like?"</p>
<p>"Lexa?" Clarke asks, confused.</p>
<p>"Clarke," Lexa lifts the blonde princess hand and kisses it again. "I am honored that you are trying so hard to please me. I truly am. But what I want is for you to be your own person. Have your own opinions on things. It's lovely that you know so much about me, but I should not be your entire world, my Love."</p>
<p>"You make me so confused," Clarke answers, with her deep blue eyes wide at admission. </p>
<p>"Go on," Lexa whispers.</p>
<p>"I have been raised to be your wife." Clarke begins, "I was educated, of course, but outside of my regular lessons, I studied you, Lexa."</p>
<p>Lexa listens intently, already feeling something like anger, growing up in her body.</p>
<p>"Your likes and dislikes, how to be a good wife to you." Clarke continues.</p>
<p>"I was told that to be a good wife I would have to take care of your needs</p>
<p>Submits to your wishes, and never disagree with you."</p>
<p>Lexa's mouth sets in a hard line as she realizes who it likely is she really needs to talk to before she and Clarke can go any further. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Clarke sees Lexa's expression and bites her lower lip. "You're angry," she says, delicately withdrawing her hands from the other princess.</p>
<p>Lexa quickly takes them back and kisses Clarke's knuckles, then turns one hand and kisses her palm. "I am angry, but not with you," she says. "I promise." </p>
<p>She leans forward and kisses her lips. "I am angry with the person who thought that it was a good idea to raise you this way."</p>
<p>"My parents?" Clarke asks, her blue eyes widening.</p>
<p>"No," Lexa answers, standing. </p>
<p>"My father. It smells like his interference." She gently pulls Clarke to her feet. </p>
<p>"I'm going to have a few choice words with King Titus. Would you do something for me while I'm gone?"</p>
<p>"Of course," the blonde princess immediately answers.</p>
<p>"I want you to think about what is the things you like," Lexa says.</p>
<p>"I was told that my opinions when married are of no importance," Clarke whispers.</p>
<p>"Your opinions are important to me."</p>
<p> "All right," she answers. "I will try."</p>
<p>Lexa kisses her forehead. "I'm especially interested in opinions on things that have nothing to do with me," she clarifies. </p>
<p>"We should have some differences. That's what makes life interesting, you see? Just because we have differences does not mean we will not get along. I would much prefer a wife who challenges me. A wife who is not afraid to speak up and tell me when she thinks I am doing something wrong."</p>
<p>"You would?" Clarke asks. "That is not what I was taught."</p>
<p>"That is because you were taught by well-meaning but ignorant individuals who thought they knew better. I am going to make mistakes, and I need someone who isn't afraid to let me know when that happens. So I can learn from them and hopefully not repeat them. I want an equal, not another subject. A partner," Lexa says, smiling down at the other princess. </p>
<p>"I am not unhappy with you," she clarifies, stroking Clarke's cheek. "Not at all. But a wife and future queen who flits about the castle agreeing with my every word is…" she sighs, shaking her head a bit.</p>
<p>"I think I understand," Clarke says. </p>
<p>"Good, I told you before your needs are my own now, so please, be yourself."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Titus isn't in the dining hall, so Lexa heads for the king's chambers, figuring he must be eating in private. She flies past the guards outside her father's doors, who don't even try to stop her when they see her demeanor.</p>
<p>The king is dining alone at a long table, and he looks up in surprise when the doors fly open without warning.</p>
<p>Lexa slams her hands down on the tabletop beside her father, leans over him, and says, "Next time you go about planning my life, perhaps try consulting me first."</p>
<p>"Whatever are you blustering about?" Titus asks, wiping his face with his napkin.</p>
<p>"Clarke. My wife that you saw fit to turn into some sort of…" she pauses, grasping for the right words, "puppet. You saw fit to force her to suppress her own personality so she would become what you thought would be a perfect wife for me."</p>
<p>"She is a perfect wife for you," Titus blithely replies. "She knows everything about you. She won't criticize or chastise you. She won't—"</p>
<p>"She won't have any bloody opinions of her own!" Lexa yells, pushing off of the table. </p>
<p>"I don't want a wife that agrees with my every word. I want a wife who is a companion, a partner, a friend. Someone with a different perspective who can give me wise counsel when I am Queen, not just smile, nod, and say, <em> ''Whatever you think is best' </em>. Someone with her own personality!"</p>
<p>Titus stands. "Lower your voice," he growls, walking to close the doors that Lexa has left ajar. "You ungrateful child! I bargained with King Jake for hours for this… for you, and this is the thanks I get?"</p>
<p>"Did I ask? And did you once bother to find out what qualities I might want in my wife once I was old enough? No."</p>
<p>"You don't know what you want," Titus coldly sniffs.</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean you get to dictate what I receive!" Lexa yells, ignoring her father's earlier words.</p>
<p>Titus purses his lips and says, "I am the king and your father, which means I do indeed have that right. I did this for you—"</p>
<p>"You didn't do this for me, you did it for you. For the kingdom. Because you wanted access to their ports," Lexa interjects. "I am just a pawn… Clarke is a pawn in this grand scheme of yours."</p>
<p>"Yes, you are a pawn, because you are my daughter, and it is your duty to do what is best for the kingdom," Titus haughtily says. "It is your duty to do as I say… to marry who I see fit…"</p>
<p>"But it is not your place to… to brainwash an innocent girl!"</p>
<p>"I did not brainwash her. You're being ridiculous." Titus dismisses the notion with a wave of his hand and goes to sit in a plush upholstered chair.</p>
<p>"You did," Lexa says in a low voice. "Or whoever you sent to tutor her did." She pauses. "You did send the tutor, didn't you?" she asks, but it is not really a question.</p>
<p>"Of course, I did. Do you think I would trust that spineless Jake to adequately follow through on his own?" Titus unapologetically replies.</p>
<p>"Who did you send?" Lexa asks in a low voice.</p>
<p>The king finally has the decency to look a little embarrassed and mumbles an answer.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Lexa says, stepping closer.</p>
<p>"Lady Allie," Titus loudly replies.</p>
<p>"You sent your mistress to tutor my future wife?" Lexa bellows, incredulous.</p>
<p>"Stop bloody yelling!" Titus yells then clears his throat. "Yes. I needed to bring certain aspects of my relationship with her to an end. And this was a convenient way of doing so. I kept up a regular correspondence with her to keep her informed. And when the princess' training was complete, I encouraged her to stay in Arkadia."</p>
<p>Lexa coldly stares at her father, "You disgust me," and stomps out of the room before Titus can respond.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lexa doesn't immediately return to her rooms. And a nearly-frantic Lincoln finds the princess a short time later, wandering the corridors, muttering to herself.</p>
<p>"Lexa! I've been looking everywhere for you," Lincoln says, breathing heavily. "When you didn't show up for lunch, I checked your rooms, and I found a troubled-looking Princess Clarke sitting at your desk, frowning at a piece of parchment."</p>
<p>Lexa stops. "Was she all right?" she asks, her face filled with concern.</p>
<p>"So you two aren't having an argument then?" Lincoln asks instead of answering.</p>
<p>"No!" Lexa exclaims, then she exhales, runs her hand through her hair, and looks around, making sure they won't be heard. </p>
<p>Lincoln has been her servant since they were both children and is one of the few people the princess completely trusts. </p>
<p>"We are not fighting. I found out my father sent Allie to go and train Clarke to be what he thought I would want in my future wife," Lexa quietly informs, then starts walking again, this time towards her quarters.</p>
<p>"What?" Lincoln asks, incredulous. "He did this without telling you?"</p>
<p>"Do you think I would have agreed to such a thing?" Lexa returns.</p>
<p>"Definitely not," Lincoln answers. They are approaching the kitchens, so he asks, "Would you like me to bring some lunch up to your chambers for you and the princess?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please," Lexa says. Her stomach is all in knots, so she doesn't have much of an appetite. But she's hoping that once she sees Clarke again, it will relax her enough to accept some food. </p>
<p>Lincoln nods and leaves to the kitchen.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Lexa walks into their chambers, she finds Clarke just as Lincoln did: at the desk, frowning at a piece of parchment. </p>
<p>Clarke looks up when the other princess comes in, but says nothing. Neither does Lexa; she simply walks over, stands behind the blonde princess, and presses a kiss to the top of her head.</p>
<p>"My father is an ass," Lexa says, turning her face to rest her cheek on Clarke's head. Her hands softly land on the blonde shoulders.</p>
<p>"My father is… was not the strongest ruler in the thirteen kingdoms," Clarke quietly admits. "He liked to rule more with his heart than with his head, you know? Always trying to avoid some kind of conflict. Else he might not have stood for to Titus terms."</p>
<p>Lexa makes a noncommittal hum and looks to see what she's has written. </p>
<p>"Did you make a list?"</p>
<p>"Maybe. It is just something to organize what I really like and what I don't like.'</p>
<p>"May I?" Lexa asks.</p>
<p>Clarke nods, and Lexa picks it up. </p>
<p>Clarke's handwriting is neat and easy to read, and she has managed to list quite a few things.</p>
<p>
  <em> Things I like: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Fish; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dogs; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sunshine, but also thunderstorms;  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Reading; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Drawing; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Warm weather; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Wading in a stream on a hot day; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The smell of fresh bread; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Babies; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Mead; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Honey and other sweets. </em>
</p>
<p>Lexa thoughtfully reads each one, making mental notes. Some things do not come as a total surprise. Others, like drawing, are unexpected. The mention of "babies" is not lost on her, either, but she wasn't expecting the warm feeling she got from the thought of having a few with the blonde princess.</p>
<p>She smiles as she sees a second list at the bottom.</p>
<p>
  <em> Things I do not like: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Whatever those sausages are that we always have for breakfast; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yelling; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Cold weather; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Green beans; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Goose and Duck;  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Pickled eggs; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The stag skull on the wall. </em>
</p>
<p>Chuckling, Lexa says, "That was the first stag I killed."</p>
<p>"Oh, my god!" Clarke exclaims</p>
<p>"It's all right," Lexa answers. "You didn't know, and as I said, you are allowed to have your own opinions." She holds out her hand to her. Clarke takes it, stands, and lets Lexa lead her to the bench by the window. "I'll have it removed if it is your wish."</p>
<p>"Well, now that I know the significance of it, I don't mind it so much," Clarke says.</p>
<p>"Is there anything you would like to change in here?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps one or two things," Clarke answers.</p>
<p>"Whatever you would like to do, feel free," Lexa informs. "As I said, these are your rooms, too." She sets the list aside, gathers both her hands in her own, and kisses them. "And please, stop eating food you don't like."</p>
<p>Clarke nods, suddenly very grateful that she never has to choke down another sausage or green bean again. </p>
<p>Lincoln knocks on the door, and Lexa invites him to enter, instructing him to leave the tray on the table. He obeys, then quietly slips out.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"These are good lists," Lexa says. "But what kinds of things do you like to do? I see drawing and reading, but is there anything else? How did you spend your time in Arkadia?"</p>
<p>"In my lessons, most of the time," Clarke answers. "I had so many lessons that I did not have time for much else. When I wasn't in my lessons, I was often studying for them."</p>
<p>"What kinds of lessons did you have?" Lexa was also tutored, but she still had a fair amount of time to herself, even with her knight's training.</p>
<p>"Oh, the standard things: Letters and numbers, the history and lineages of both Arkadia and Polaris. I even studied some science. My mother had learned some healing skills, and wished for me to learn as well."</p>
<p>"It is a good skill to have as the wife of a knight," Lexa replies, nodding.</p>
<p>"Yes," Clarke agrees. "I also had the… other lessons…"</p>
<p>"With Lady Allie," Lexa supplies.</p>
<p>Clarke looks surprised. "You know her?" </p>
<p>"I used to," Lexa answers, "She was Father's mistress at one time."</p>
<p>"Oh, thank the Gods," Clarke sighs.</p>
<p>"What?" Lexa asked, confused.</p>
<p>"She was fairly young and rather beautiful, and seemed to know so much about you," Clarke explains. I had been afraid she was… your mistress." </p>
<p>"God, no! My father was feeding her information. He sent her to tutor you because he had grown bored of their association," Lexar says.</p>
<p>"This is too much," Clarke replies, looking revolted.</p>
<p>Lexa nods in agreement. "I told Father that he disgusted me. I don't know when I'm going to be able to look at him without feeling that way."</p>
<p>Clarke sighs. "I am going to write to my mother." </p>
<p>"I think that is a good idea," Lexa agrees. "Give her a chance to explain. Bear in mind that my father is extraordinarily pushy and has a reputation for being a bit of a…"</p>
<p>"A bully," Clarke quietly finishes.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"King Titus frightens me a little," Clarke admits.</p>
<p>Lexa wraps her arms around her, holding her close. "I will protect you from him. From anyone who may wish to do you harm."</p>
<p>Clarke lets herself relax against the Polaris princess for a moment, soaking in both Lexa's physical and emotional warmth. "Why?" she softly asks.</p>
<p>"What do you mean? You are my wife," Lexa simply answers, pulling away just enough to look down at her.</p>
<p>"But we barely know each other," Clarke says.</p>
<p>"Doesn't change the facts. You are my wife, and it is my duty to protect you," Lexa answers. </p>
<p>
  <em> Great, Alexandria. Make it sound like an obligation. </em>
</p>
<p>"Not only that. Do you remember what I said on our wedding night?"</p>
<p>"You want our marriage to be happy."</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"You like me and hope to one day love me," Clarke quietly answers.</p>
<p>"Yes. That hasn't changed. I find myself liking you more each day, in fact," Lexa admits, leaning down to kiss Clarke. </p>
<p>She intends for it to be a quick kiss, but her own lips apparently have other ideas. Thankfully, so do Clarke, and all conversation ceases for several minutes.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lexa moves to Clarke's neck, leaning her back a bit as she kisses downwards. Her hand moves on her side, and something crinkles beneath it. Lexa gropes a bit until her fingers find the source of the sound.</p>
<p>"What is this?" Lexa asks, withdrawing a piece of folded parchment that was tucked into Clarke bodice. </p>
<p>
  <em> Lexa doesn't unfold it. </em>
</p>
<p>"Oh! This is another list I was making," Clarke admits, her cheeks flushed now with embarrassment as well as arousal. "You asked me to list things I liked that had nothing to do with you, but… I kept thinking of things I liked about you, so I put them on another parchment in an attempt to keep my mind orderly."</p>
<p>Lexa smiles. "May I read it?" she asks, her voice almost shy. </p>
<p>Clarke bites her lower lip, hesitant, and Lexa offers, "I'll make a list of things I like about you in exchange."</p>
<p>"That isn't necessary."</p>
<p>"Clarke," Lexa says, tenderly touching her cheek. "I want to. It's only fair."</p>
<p>"Very well," Clarke consents, and Lexa unfolds the parchment.</p>
<p>
  <em> Patient, kind, gentle; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Very gorgeous; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Intelligent; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Her hands; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Her kisses; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Her lips; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Falling asleep in her embrace and then waking up there the next morning; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Her laugh; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The way she kicks her sword up into her hand; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She believes that my ideas are important; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strike> <em> The way she makes me feel when we... </em> </strike>
</p>
<p>"When we what?" Lexa asks, already having a pretty good idea what the answer is. Their marriage bed has been very active and pleasurable. And she is glad to hear that it is something Clarke thinks about outside of the bed-chamber. </p>
<p>
  <em> Because she certainly does, almost to distraction at times. </em>
</p>
<p>Clarke blushes a deep dusky, rose color. "Do I really need to answer?"</p>
<p>Lexa leans over and kisses her. "No, you don't," she answers. Then, in her ear, she murmurs, "I'm very happy to hear that I please you in our marriage bed because you please me very much every night." Then she kisses Clarke's ear and smugly smiles when she hears the soft intake of breath she has caused. </p>
<p>She nuzzles her neck. And suddenly feels the emptiness of her stomach. </p>
<p>"I'm hungry again. Are you?" Lexa asks.</p>
<p>"A bit."</p>
<p>"Come," Lexa stands. "We can talk more while we eat." She leads her to the table and pulls her seat out for her.</p>
<p>"Would you like to keep working on your lists?" Lexa asks, serving them.</p>
<p>"I think it might be a good idea. A good exercise for me," Clarke answers. "To be completely honest, I don't really know a lot about what I do and do not like," she admits. "Everything I ever did in Arkadia, it wasn't because I wanted to, but because of some kind of obligation to my people, so it is hard to know."</p>
<p>Lexa nods. "That makes some sense. But you did a fine job."</p>
<p>"It was very difficult," Clarke admits. "Because I have been conditioned to think a certain way," she says, her brows furrowing. "Trying to separate what I have been told I enjoy from what I truly do – or might – enjoy is challenging."</p>
<p>Lexa reaches across the table, taking the blonde princess hand in her own. "Of course it is, and I am glad to hear you say this." She lifts her hand to her lips, kissing it once, then releasing it so they can resume eating. "You are an intelligent person, Clarke." </p>
<p>Clarke smiles brightly over Lexa's praise for a moment before it falls again. "I was told I was entirely too bookish for a girl," she says.</p>
<p>"Lady Allie again? The same tutor who told you you had to defer to me in all things?" Lexa asks, raising an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>"Yes," Clarke admits with a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>"You need to forget everything she taught you. Because she is clearly an imbecile," Lexa says, her lips twitching with mirth. </p>
<p>When Clarke indelicately snorts an involuntary giggle, Lexa allows her laughter to come forth. When their laughter dies down, she reaches over and strokes the back of her hand.</p>
<p>They stand to look at each other for a moment, then Lexa leaves her seat to kneel beside Clarke, leaning in to kiss her. Then a knock sounds at the door again, and Lexa sighs, dropping her head just before her lips touch hers. "What?" she calls in a slightly annoyed voice, and the door creaks open slightly.</p>
<p>"My princess King Titus is asking for you. He wishes to start the Council meeting," Dame Indra says.</p>
<p>"I am busy. Tell him to have the meeting without me," Lexa says, not moving away from Clarke's side.</p>
<p>"Princess?" Indra returns, confused. The princess has never missed a meeting before.</p>
<p>"Tell him I am having an important conversation with my wife," Lexa explains. "He should know why," she darkly adds.</p>
<p>Indra pauses another moment, then says, "Yes, my princess," and quietly closes the door.</p>
<p>"Now," Lexa says, turning to Clarke, "where were we?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Clarke is confused, but with Lexa's help, she will get there.<br/>Spoiler, it won't take long.</p>
<p>Ps:<br/>Hi guys!<br/>I just wanted to remind you that English is not my first language.<br/>I have some difficulties with how to fit certain words, so please, if you find any errors, let me know.</p>
<p>Ps²:Chapter 8 coming maybe before Saturday, with some smut?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you like to ride?" Lexa asks Clarke one morning. It is a rare day where Lexa has no training and no meetings, and she wants to spend this day with her wife. </p><p>It's been a week since they found out about Titus meddling, and they've been making an effort to find out what Clarke enjoys doing. </p><p>"I do," Clarke answers, cuddling deeper against Lexa. "And, I also like sleeping until the sun is fully up," she adds, closing her eyes to enjoy being wrapped in Lexa's arms.</p><p>"If you wish to sleep, feel free, but I will be getting up. I need to see about having a picnic lunch packed for us."</p><p>Clarke opens one eye. "Picnic?" she asks, and Lexa stops trying to extract herself from the blankets and her wife.</p><p>"Look that, I think we found something else the princess likes," Lexa says, kissing the blonde princess forehead.</p><p>Clarke nods and closes her eyes. "Picnic lunch, please," she specifies, trying not to smile.</p><p>Lexa sees Clarke's lips twitch, and she laughs. She kisses her cheek and slips out of bed. "Yes, Love, lunch." Then she stretches and walks over to a privacy screen, disappearing behind it for a minute.</p><p>Clarke surreptitiously watches her, marveling at how at ease Lexa seems to be without clothing on. </p><p>
  <em> Not to mention, she is quite pleasing to look at.  </em>
</p><p>When Lexa emerges back from behind the screen, Clarke quickly closes her eyes, hoping that she didn't see her peeking. She feels Lexa drops another kiss on her cheek, then hears the soft swish of her donning a pair of trousers.</p><p>A moment later, Clarke hears the sound of the curtains getting closed around the bed and the door getting open.</p><p>***</p><p>Clarke is lightly dozed, but the sound of the door creaking open rouses her. She can hear Lexa and Lincoln trying to be quiet, and she giggles softly to herself because they are failing miserably at it.</p><p>Finally, she takes pity on them and calls to Lexa. The brunette princess peeks through the split in the bed curtains a moment later.</p><p>"Did we wake you?" she asks.</p><p>"Not really," Clarke answers.</p><p>"Breakfast is ready whenever you are," informs Lexa. "Shall I send Maya, or do you wish to sleep a little longer?"</p><p>"You can send Maya." </p><p>Lexa begins to withdraw, but Clarke calls her back. "Lexa?"</p><p>"Yes, Love?"</p><p>"I have a beautiful riding gown."</p><p>Lexa grins and disappears.</p><p>***</p><p>"Do you like the forest, Clarke?" Lexa asks, looking over at the blonde princess.</p><p>"To be perfectly honest, I'm always a little uneasy in the forest," Clarke admits. "You never know when a wild animal or bandit might pop out."</p><p>"I can deal with either one of those," Lexa boasts. "I promised I would protect you, didn't I?"</p><p>"You did," Clarke answers, smiling. "Twice, I think."</p><p>"You think?"</p><p>"Was it one of the things you said at our wedding? I really don't recall much of the ceremony, I'm afraid." Clarke says, smiling.</p><p>Lexa laughs. "Well, that's a relief, because I don't either. Most of the ceremony is a blur. I remember seeing you for the first time and kissing you for the first time." </p><p>"Me too," Clarke confesses, biting her lower lip. "I don't think I will ever forget that."</p><p>"Nor I," Lexa agrees. </p><p>After a moment of silence, Lexa leads them down a small, hidden path that Clarke would not have even seen without Lexa's guidance. And soon they reach, a secluded clearing beside a clear, shallow stream.</p><p>"Lexa, this is lovely," Clarke sighs.</p><p>Lexa dismounts and helps Clarke down from her horse, her hands lingering at the blonde princess waist.</p><p>"And you are lovely in your riding gown," she says, then leans down to kiss Clarke.</p><p>Together they set out, the blanket and basket, but decide to sit and rest a bit before tucking in.</p><p>"It's so quiet here," Clarke says.</p><p>"I used to come here to hide when I was a girl," Lexa's tells. "I've never brought anyone here before."</p><p>Clarke smiles at her, touched. "Thank you for sharing this with me," she says, reaching out to touch Lexa's hand.</p><p>"You're welcome," Lexa says, turning her hand to lace their fingers together. She strokes the back of her hand with her thumb and quietly asks, "Would you like to read my list?"</p><p>Clarke had nearly forgotten about Lexa's offer to make a list of the things she likes about her. "All right."</p><p>Lexa reaches into her vest and withdraws a folded parchment, which she hands to the blonde.</p><p>
  <em> Things that I like in Clarke: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clever and observant; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kind and thoughtful; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her hair; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her lips; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her beauty mark; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her skin; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her laugh; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her blue eyes; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The way she says my name; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The way she makes me feel when we... </em>
</p><p>Clarke giggles when she reads the last item, her cheeks aflame. "Thank you," she whispers, then tucks it into her bodice, remembering that Lexa never returned her list. </p><p>"I could have added more, but I didn't want to overwhelm you. Make you uncomfortable," Lexa admits. Then she scoots closer and noses through her blonde curls to kiss her neck. </p><p>"Because there is much I like about you, Wife." She kisses her again and says, "My father may be a selfish tyrant," she turns Clarke's face and kisses her lips. "But he did one thing right, even if his reasons and methodology were problematic." She nuzzles Clarke's nose with her own.</p><p>Clarke merely nods, remembering all that Lexa told her about her conversation with the king, then reaches up to run her fingers through Lexa's brown hair. "We can be thankful for that much," she agrees.</p><p>"Mmm, that's another thing I'll have to add to the list," Lexa rumbles, her green eyes going half-closed as Clarke's fingers to stroke her scalp.</p><p>"You like this?" Clarke asks, fascinated.</p><p>"Yes," Lexa answers, then leans in to kiss her again. "Clarke," she whispers against her lips.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I'm hungry."</p><p>Clarke cant help and erupts into giggles again, ducking her head as she laughs. Lexa once again chases her lips with her own, not quite ready to let her go yet. </p><p>"Lexa," Clarke lightly protests.</p><p>"One more," Lexa bargains, then kisses her again before she can reply. </p><p>***</p><p>They stretch out on the blanket after eating, Lexa head in Clarke's lap, listening to the sound of the stream.</p><p>"I seem to recall reading somewhere that a certain princess enjoys wading in streams on a hot day," Lexa comments after a time.</p><p>"I only ever did it when I was a child," Clarke admits.</p><p>"Well, then it's long overdue," Lexa says, tilting her head back to look up at the blue eyes.</p><p>"What if someone sees us?" Clarke asks. She is warm, and the stream looks nice and cool. But, she doesn't want to imagine what would happen if someone sees them.</p><p>"No one will see us," Lexa assures, sitting up. "I've been here countless times and have never seen another human being come this way. Have never even seen signs that anyone but me has been here." Then she moves down near Clarke's feet and begins removing her boots.</p><p>"You'll come with me?" Clarke asks as she pulls her second boot off.</p><p>"Of course," Lexa answers, pondering her stockings for a moment. She would love to reach under Clarke's skirt and slowly peel them down her long legs. But somehow she knows if she did that she would become distracted and no wading would get done by either of them.</p><p>Clarke watches as Lexa yanks her own boots off and sets them aside. While Lexa is busy rolling her trouser legs up. Clarke raises her skirts just enough to reach under them and untie the ribbons holding her stockings and remove them. When she finishes, Lexa is giving her full attention.</p><p>"I like your legs," Lexa says, reaching out to touch one, skimming her palm over the pale skin.</p><p>"Thank you," Clarke answers. "Yours is not bad."</p><p>Lexa chuckles and leaps to her feet. "Come, my lady. Your stream awaits," she invites, holding her hand out.</p><p>Clarke joins her laughter and takes her hand. They walk to the stream, Lexa stepping casually, Clarke delicately, her feet much more tender than the other princess on the rough, rocky ground.</p><p>After a few steps, Lexa seems to realize this, and she scoops Clarke up into her arms, drawing a surprised squeal from the blonde. "Don't want you to hurt those pretty feet," Lexa says, kissing her cheek.</p><p>Clarke smiles, reaching up to stroke her cheek in thanks. Then Lexa splashes into the water, still carrying her. Clarke tenses for a moment, afraid that she is going to drop her in.</p><p>"Hang on to my neck," Lexa softly says. </p><p>Clarke does as she asks, and Lexa slowly drops the hand holding her knees. </p><p>Clarke dangles from Lexa's neck, her body pressed against hers, as the Polaris princess reaches down and lifts her skirts to keep them out of the water. Then she leans forward, lowering her feet into the water.</p><p>Clarke smiles when she feels the cold water on her toes, then the smooth, flat rocks under her feet. With another whispered word from Lexa, she releases her neck and takes her gathered skirts from her. "Thank you," she says.</p><p>"I would never drop you," Lexa replies.</p><p>"I know," Clarke whispers, feeling foolish for having doubted her. It is times like this when she is reminded of how little they really know each other yet. "It was just a refl—"</p><p>"You don't need to explain, Clarke," Lexa kindly interrupted. "I understand." She gets in silence for a moment, pondering something in the stream near her feet. </p><p>"It's asking a lot, isn't it?" Lexa wonders aloud, taking a few idle steps in the water.</p><p>"What is?" Clarke asks, watching as a surprised frog jumps away from Lexa.</p><p>"Expecting us to just leap into being married when we had never really even met," Lexa answers. "Don't get me wrong, I really, really like you, but you have to admit it's rather unfair."</p><p>"Sometimes I think the commoners have it better, getting to choose their paths for the most part. Not having to do something simply because it is expected or good for the kingdom. Getting to choose one's own mate instead of having one chosen," Clarke unthinkingly blurts, lulled by the cold water flowing around her ankles. </p><p>"I feel the same way," Lexa replies, and blue eyes fly to green ones. "I used to fantasize about running away, going to a land far away from where no one knows who I am."</p><p>"What would you do?" Clarke asks.</p><p>"I don't know," Lexa answers with a shrug, "Become a farmer."</p><p>Clarke presses her lips together, trying not to laugh at the image of Lexa, the farmer that has come into her head.</p><p>"Why do you do that? If you want to laugh, let it out. You don't need to wait for my approval," Lexa says, a smile curving the corner of her lips.</p><p>"I'm sorry—" Clarke's words are cut off by one Lexa that suddenly splashes over to her and gently frames her face with her hands.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry," Lexa apologizes, dropping her forehead against hers. "I need to remember how hard this is for you. To unlearn what you've been told for 16 years. I can be impatient sometimes, Clarke, and if I push—"</p><p>"Lexa, you've been extremely patient with me," Clarke protests, tilting her face up to brush her nose against hers since her hands are occupied. "I was told that you were not a patient person, but I haven't seen any evidence to support that claim," she says.</p><p>Lexa huffs a small laugh. "Well, I just told you myself that I can be impatient, so that may have been correct."</p><p>"If you say so, my princess," Clarke answers. </p><p>Lexa smile drops, and Clarke leans back a little, smirking playfully at her.</p><p>"Clarke, did you just tease me?"</p><p>"Oh, I did?" Clarke replies whit a smirk just before Lexa exuberantly kisses her.</p><p>***</p><p>They wade and explore the stream until Clarke's feet feel numb, then return to their blanket, Lexa carrying Clarke again.</p><p>Clarke's legs have somehow gotten wet nearly to her knees even though the water was only ankle-deep, so she keeps her dress off of them while they dry. </p><p>Lexa closes her green eyes and sighs contentedly. "We must come back here again."</p><p>"Yes, this has been lovely," Clarke agrees, stretching, then reaching down to see if her legs are dry. They are, so she pushes her skirts back down and begins to reach for her stockings.</p><p>"Leave them," Lexa says, rolling towards her.</p><p>"Lexa?" Clarke asks, watching with a mixture of excitement and dread as she leans closer. The look in the green eyes makes hers widen in surprise. </p><p>
  <em> Surely she can't want to…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not out here!</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Right? </em>
</p><p>"Relax, Clarke," Lexa murmurs, kissing the blonde princess, leaning over her until she is lying down on some of the pillows they brought along.</p><p>When Clarke feels her skirts being slowly drawn back up her legs, she startles. "Lexa! What are you doing? We are out in the forest!"</p><p>Lexa slips her hand beneath the skirt and slides her hand up her leg, drawing a gasp from Clarke's lips. She kisses the other princess deeply and whispers against her lips, "It's my turn to please you, Wife." Then she disappears, sliding down at Clarke's body, dropping a kiss on her cleavage before moving lower.</p><p>"Lexa… what… this isn't proper… oh… you can't possibly want to…"</p><p>Lexa kisses her high on her inner thigh, then shoves her skirts a little further out of the way. "I can want to," she rumbles. "Very much so," she adds, then touches Clarke with a single finger. </p><p>Clarke was already fairly wet, and Lexa groans. "Relax, Love," she murmurs, then lowers her head.</p><p>Clarke loudly cries out when Lexa's tongue makes contact. "Lexa!" she says, breathing hard, her mind a whirlwind of arousal.</p><p>Lexa gives a slightly mischievous look that makes Clarke's eyes widen even further. "Just lie back, and let me make you feel good love," Lexa says, her voice teasing.</p><p>Lexa can see that Clarke enjoyed the small sample she just experienced but isn't sure if she should continue. She is just about to tell her that she will immediately stop if she wants, but then the blonde princess bites her lower lip and says, "All right."</p><p>Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke thigh again as she leans back. "Let me see to your needs," she purrs and kisses her again, higher this time. "Believe it or not, it brings me great pleasure to know you are also pleased," she murmurs, working her way back to her target.</p><p>"Yes?" Clarke asks, her voice breathy.</p><p>"Mmm," Lexa answers, and this time, when her tongue slips between her folds, Clarke moans but doesn't try to get away. She quickly surrenders to the sensations Lexa is causing in her. </p><p>
  <em> Because this is so good! </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Lexa's hands have worked their way under Clarke, cupping her backside. And Clarke instinctively angles her hips upwards, seeking her out when she backs away.</p><p>"Lexa," Clarke breathes, her hands gripping the blanket. </p><p>She feels one of Lexa's hands move, and then two of her fingers slide into her. "Ah!" she cries out, and she climaxes a moment later. </p><p>
  <em> That was fast. </em>
</p><p>Lexa makes a muffled noise, and Clarke realizes she has her head clamped between her thighs. She relaxes them, and the Polaris princess emerges, licking her lips and looking quite smug. </p><p>"You would have to explain my death to my father if I had suffocated just now," Lexa says.</p><p>Clarke is caught so off-guard by Lexa's remark that she doesn't even think about stopping her laughter.</p><p>"I like that sound," Lexa comments, leaning over Clarke's body to kiss her.</p><p>Clarke can taste her own taste on Lexa's lips, making her moan. And as they kiss, she feels another thing. </p><p>
  <em> Lexa hardness against her thigh. </em>
</p><p>And while they go deeper into the kiss, and she feels more and more of Lexa's hardness, she wonders if she is expected to somehow reciprocate her recent actions. </p><p>
  <em> If that would be appropriate. </em>
</p><p>Before she can even get deep into thoughts, she feels Lexa's shift. She moves her hand to the ties at her waist, and Clarke understands, pulling them untied.</p><p>"Yes," Lexa encourages. "Don't be shy, my body is yours to enjoy," she murmurs, kissing Clarke's jaw and neck.</p><p>***</p><p>Emboldened by Lexa's words and her already-blissful state, Clarke slips her hand inside and closes her fingers around Lexa's length. Gently withdrawing it, then stroking her a few times. </p><p>Lexa groans and presses her face into the blonde cleavage, wanting to tear her dress off so she can have uninhibited access to her. </p><p>But when Clarke moves and positions her, Lexa lifts up and smiles down.</p><p>"This is good?" Clarke asks.</p><p>Lexa thrusts forward, swiftly entering her. "I think so," she answers.</p><p>Clarke giggles then make a soft grunt when the other princess begins moving. "Oh…"</p><p>Lexa stays bent over Clarke as she moves, shielding her on the very slim chance someone does encounter them here. She kisses another path from Clarke's neck to the swell of her bosom, and the blonde arches her back, pressing upwards to meet her kisses. </p><p>As Lexa balances on one hand while the other closes over a breast. Clarke reaches up and yanks her dress down just enough to free it for Lexa, and the brunette immediately latches on to it. Drawing a moan from the other princess.</p><p>"Lexa," Clarke says, gasping out the words, "I think I'm… "</p><p>"Come for me, Love," Lexa said, moving up to kiss her lips, trying to hang on.</p><p>"Oh… Lexa!" Unable to form words any longer, Clarke runs her hands into the brown hair, raking her fingers over Lexa scalp as she returns to her breast. </p><p>Lexa's teeth and tongue are now well acquainted with what Clarke likes. And It's all Lexa needs to tip her over the edge a second time.</p><p>***</p><p>When Clarke cries out again and reflexively pulls Lexa's hair, the Polaris princess lets go, following right after her. Lexa groans, stilling, buried deep inside Clarke, reveling in the sensation. And when she finishes throwing all her load inside the other princess, she slumps, spent, resting her head on the blonde chest.</p><p>After a few moments, Lexa feels like she should say something, but the only words that come to her are: '<em> I love you.'  </em></p><p>Then she keeps quiet, afraid it's too soon. Afraid that is the desire she feels for Clarke, that is making her think she loves her. </p><p>
  <em> Afraid she will frighten her if she admits such a thing after only a few weeks. </em>
</p><p>"Lexa?" Clarke asks, stroking Lexa brown hair.</p><p>"Yes, Love?"</p><p>"I know you're probably very comfortable, but…"</p><p>"Oh!" Lexa exclaims, carefully extracting herself from the blonde princess and rolling to the side. "I'm too heavy for you."</p><p>"I don't mind so much in our bed, but out here… The ground is very hard," Clarke shyly says, delicately setting her dress to rights again before reaching for her stockings.</p><p>Lexa puts herself back together again as well, then kisses Clarke once again, saying, "I'm so happy to have come here with you."</p><p>***</p><p>Horses are returned to the stables, as Clarke and Lexa walk hand in hand back to the castle.</p><p>Clarke spies the royal gardens, "May we walk through the gardens?"</p><p>Lexa stops and looks down at her. "Of course," she answers. "We have plenty of time before dinner."</p><p>"Thank you," Clarke replies, smiling.</p><p>"Do you like flowers?" Lexa asks as they enter the garden, walking down a path lined with manicured boxwoods leading to a more winding one amid roses, daisies, and lavenders. </p><p>"I do," Clarke answers. "Do you?" she asks after a moment, leaning down to smell the fragrant purple flowers.</p><p>Lexa grins broadly and answers, "I am completely in love with flowers. They interest me almost more than candles."</p><p>Clarke, not waiting for such a spontaneous response, have her hands fly up, covering her mouth as she begins giggling. </p><p>Lexa joined in her laughter a moment later, then throws her arms around Clarke. She lifts the Arkadia princess off her feet and spins around once, then loses her footing. </p><p>
  <em> They tumble to the ground in a still-laughing heap. </em>
</p><p>"Are you all right?" Lexa asks, brushing a few loose strands of blonde hair from Clarke's face.</p><p>"Yes… I landed on you," Clarke answers.</p><p>"You absolutely did," Lexa whispered. </p><p>
  <em> They are falling, but not just in the ground. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Titus' birthday celebration and the tournament begins.<br/>Also, new characters are coming, and Lexa may not like them all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The celebration of Titus' birthday begins, and so does the tournament.<br/>New Knights arrive in the Kingdom of Polaris, and something unpredictable happens during the joust.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Is the week of Titus' birthday celebration, Clarke and Lexa are stand in the courtyard, greeting guests as they arrive. Titus stands on the other side of Clarke, a short distance away.</p>
<p>Things are still slightly chilly between Lexa and her father. And Clarke wisely stays out of their disagreement but wonders if Lexa is waiting for the king to apologize. </p>
<p>
  <em> She is pretty sure it will never happen. </em>
</p>
<p>Lord Gustus and his daughter, Lady Anya, enter the courtyard. Anya in a bright green gown that highlights her beauty. </p>
<p>"Lexa," she greets, shaking Lexa's arm. "I see marriage agrees with you."</p>
<p>"It does," Lexa replies with a nod. "Might do you some good as well," she adds in a low voice, grinning.</p>
<p>Anya laughs, then turns to Clarke. The two women did not have much time to talk or get to know one another at the wedding, but Anya greets the Arkadia princess warmly.</p>
<p>
  <em> If Lexa likes her, I might as well. </em>
</p>
<p>"Clarke, you are looking quite radiant, cousin." </p>
<p>"Thank you, Lady Anya," Clarke answers.</p>
<p>While the two women talk, Lexa glances over at her father, chatting with Gustus.</p>
<p>"Lord Gustus is my mother's brother," Lexa comments just to Clarke hear. "He is a reliable landlord."</p>
<p>Clarke notes her wife's careful word choice and tone. And she looks in the king's direction. Gustus glances over at them and gives her a look of appraisal that makes the blonde princess skin crawl a bit.</p>
<p>"He makes me uncomfortable," Clarke comments bluntly and quietly remarks as soon as Anya turns to pick up something on her horse.</p>
<p>Lexa thoughtfully pauses, then says. "I don't think he would actually do anything, but I will make certain that you will never be alone with him."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Clarke answers. "Lexa, may I ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Of course, you can always ask me anything." </p>
<p>"I know you said you would always protect me, but would you also teach me how to protect myself? There will be times when you will not be around, and I..."</p>
<p>"That is a brilliant idea, Clarke," Lexa agrees, wheels already turning in her head. "Knowing that you can defend yourself will set my mind at ease as well, and—hello, Uncle." Lexa's words suddenly change direction as Gustus makes his way to them, also bringing Anya's attention back to them.</p>
<p>"Alexandria, good to see you," Gustus says, shaking Lexa's hand. "And the lovely Princess Clarke. Is it possible you have grown more beautiful?" He offers his hand, and Clarke places hers in it, allowing him to kiss it.</p>
<p>"You flatter me, Sir," Clarke noncommittally replies. Lexa pointedly and protectively slips her arm around her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Anya, you'll be competing in the joust?" Lexa asks.</p>
<p>"Of course, cousin." Anya answer with a sparkle of excitement in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Princess, I understand you will be bestowing a favor on the victor," Gustus says, directing his attention back to Clarke.</p>
<p>"Yes, King Titus has asked me to do so," Clarke replies.</p>
<p>"May I ask what you have prepared?" Gustus asks, leaning in a bit more.</p>
<p>"Uncle, are you planning on competing?" Lexa interjects, moving so she is closer to her uncle than Clarke is.</p>
<p>Gustus scoffs and steps back. "Certainly not."</p>
<p>"Then what does it matter?" Lexa lightly replies, half-shrugging. "I don't even know what it is."</p>
<p>Clarke looks down, knowing full well that Lexa does know what she's made. She asked for her opinion on it more than once.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess we'll find out when Anya wins," Gustus declares with a chuckle. "No offense meant to you, of course, Niece."</p>
<p>Lexa keeps herself from rolling her green eyes and replies, "Oh, none taken. I just hope you aren't too disappointed when I emerge victoriously."</p>
<p>Gustus laughs then claps Lexa on the shoulder. "I won't be, but my purse might be a trifle lighter for it," he replies, then walks past them, heading for his rooms.</p>
<p>"Cousins," Anya nods, then walks in the direction of the knights' quarters, preferring a room far from her father and the other members of the royalty. Dame Indra meets her halfway, and the two friends walk away, chatting together.</p>
<p>"His purse?" Clarke asks.</p>
<p>"He likely made a friendly wager with Father," Lexa says. "They do it all the time. Come. Let's get out of the sun." </p>
<p>Just as they are about to turn, Lexa sees three unfamiliar people approach. Two women and one man. They look a bit weary, and dusty but two of then are definitely knights.</p>
<p>"Do you know them?" Clarke asks.</p>
<p>"No," Lexa answers, looking over at her father. </p>
<p>The visitors dismount, and two of then boldly walk up to King Titus and each drop to one knee before him. "Sire, we have heard tell of a joust this afternoon. We would like to compete if there is room," the man with curly hair says.</p>
<p>"Rise," Titus says. "Sir Knight, you are welcome. If you have proof of nobility, of course."</p>
<p>Clarke swears she can hear Lexa roll her eyes. She has heard Lexa mention the idea of allowing non-nobles to become knights if they prove themselves worthy. But It is also something to which Titus is vehemently opposed.</p>
<p>The man and the brunette stand and offer parchments. "Sir Bellamy of Boudalan," the man knight introduces himself. "And this is my sister."</p>
<p>"Dame Octavia of Boudalan," the other knight, the women one, says in a quiet voice, presenting her documents. </p>
<p>"Boudalan?" Titus asks. "You two are a long way from home."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sire," Octavia answers, giving no other details.</p>
<p>"And can you tell me who is this woman who came along with you two?" Titus asks, looking to the woman who was with the knights but did not present herself as one.</p>
<p>"This is Raven from the Louwoda Kingdom, she is our blacksmith," Octavia says, introduce the other women who just nodded.</p>
<p>"Tell me, how is it that two Boudalan and a Louwoda happen to be traveling together?" Titus asks.</p>
<p>"We crossed paths in a tavern some time ago," Sir Bellamy explains, "And decided it was safer and wiser to travel together."</p>
<p>"And what is your destination?"</p>
<p>"We don't have one," the man lightly answers.</p>
<p>"Curious," Titus says, furrowing his brow. Then he seems to remember his daughter and says, "Allow me to present Princess Alexandria. She will also be competing in the joust this afternoon."</p>
<p>The knights step over and clasp arms with Lexa.</p>
<p>"I've heard of you," Bellamy greets. "You are supposed to be the greatest knight in the thirteen kingdoms. But I not sure that's much of a feat, based on what I saw from the knights in the thirteen kingdoms."</p>
<p>Clarke's eyes widen, but Lexa laughs. "Well, I can't say I completely disagree with you, but I'll ask you to reserve judgment until after the joust." She says, with a challenging sparkle in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Fair enough," Bellamy replies.</p>
<p>"It is an honor to make your acquaintance," Octavia says, greeting the princess, bowing lightly.</p>
<p>"We are honored to have you compete with us today," Lexa replies. </p>
<p>"A blacksmith? I expect that you are a good one since you are traveling with two knights." Says Lexa as she greets Raven.</p>
<p>"I'm just the best of the best, your highness," Raven replied with a big smile.</p>
<p>"And this is Princess Clarke. My wife," Lexa introduces the blonde princess.</p>
<p>Raven offers her hand, and Clarke places hers in it. The Louwoda lightly kisses it, then says, "How unfortunate for the rest of us," and winks.</p>
<p>
  <em> Clarke gasps. </em>
</p>
<p>Octavia mutters something to Raven, clearly chastising her, but Raven merely chuckles and steps aside.</p>
<p>"Princess," Octavia says, greeting the princess, just like she did to Lexa, bowing lightly.</p>
<p>"Lovely princess," Bellamy says, kissing Clarke knuckles so lightly that the blonde hardly feels it.</p>
<p>"Thank you?" Clarke answers, not sure of how she should react.</p>
<p>"Well, he's not wrong," Lexa agrees, smiling down at her wife, not without first taking a brief look at the other knight. </p>
<p>Then she waves a nearby knight over. "Sir Liam, would you show Sir Bellamy and Dame Octavia to the knights' quarters?"</p>
<p>"Yes, my lady," Liam answers. </p>
<p>"Also, show Raven her quarters as well."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As the new visitors depart, a party from Arkadia approaches. And Lexa can feel the excitement pouring from Clarke, and it makes her smile. It's been just over a month since Clarke saw her family, which is the longest she's ever been away from them.</p>
<p>When Queen Abigail and Prince Aden dismount, she looks at Lexa, her blue eyes asking a question her mouth can't form.</p>
<p>"Go ahead," Lexa whispers. Then Clarke lifts her skirts and runs to them. Abby catches her in her arms and pulls her into a tight hug.</p>
<p>"The princess should not be running," Titus lowly comments. "It is unseemly."</p>
<p>Lexa gives her father a sharp look. "What is unseemly, is brainwashing an innocent girl," she shoots back.</p>
<p>"We are not discussing this now," Titus growls as the others approach.</p>
<p>"If it was up to you, we wouldn't discuss this at all," Lexa retorts. "Queen Abigail, Prince Aden, welcome back to Polaris," Lexa says immediately after.</p>
<p>"Princess Alexandria, it does my heart good to see you are taking excellent care of my daughter," Abby replies. And instead of clasping arms or shaking hands with the princess, she pulls Lexa into a hug. "I am sorry for my past mistakes and hope you can forgive me," she quietly says into Lexa's ear.</p>
<p>"If Clarke has forgiven you, then you have my forgiveness as well," Lexa answers.</p>
<p>They part, and Abby gives Lexa a nod of understanding before turning to Titus. "Apologies, Titus, but I had to greet my daughter before anyone else," she says.</p>
<p>"Completely understandable," Titus answers. "Tell me, young prince, will you be competing in this afternoon's joust?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Mother."</p>
<p>"Perhaps," Abby slightly relents. "We are still discussing it."</p>
<p>"Princess Alexandria, how old were you when you first competed?" Aden asks.</p>
<p>Lexa's eyes widen, not exactly thrilled to be drawn into the debate. "Um, I think I was—"</p>
<p>"Fourteen," Titus answers.</p>
<p>"See?" Aden says, looking at his mother. "I'm fifteen now! I can compete!"</p>
<p>"You only just turned fifteen. And smaller than all the other knights," Abby says.</p>
<p>"Mom, you know I have the skills. You know I've been practicing." Aden protests.</p>
<p>Abby looks down at her son, who is staring hopefully up at her. "Very well," she says. "Just… don't get hurt. You are the heir to the throne."</p>
<p>"So is Alexandria," Aden points out.</p>
<p>"Alexandria is also nearly four years older and more practiced than you," Abby replies.</p>
<p>"Excellent," Titus says interrupting, and rubbing his hands together. "Your rooms have been prepared," he adds, gesturing with his arm. </p>
<p>As they all walk into the castle, Clarke and Lexa take the opportunity to talk.</p>
<p>"Your mother seems genuine in her remorse," Lexa quietly says to Clarke.</p>
<p>"She is. When I hugged her, she begged my forgiveness and said she would explain as best she could later," Clarke replies. "She knows she and my father has made mistakes, and she has always been very forthcoming about them with Aden and me, hoping we can learn from her errors."</p>
<p>"That's very wise of her," Lexa comments.</p>
<p>And Clarke can hear the words her wife hasn't spoken; </p>
<p>
  <em> Wishing her own father afforded her the same regard.  </em>
</p>
<p>She squeezes Lexa's arm and says, "Somewhere between your father and my parents is the ideal governor, I think."</p>
<p>"Quite possibly," Lexa sighs, hoping that she can come close to that idea one day.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The joust begins after lunch, first with games of skill. Clarke is seated in the royal box with Titus, Abby, and Gustus.</p>
<p>Anya, unlike the other knights, chose not to prepare herself in a tent. So she was accompanying Clarke while preparing the garland in her lance. She also keeps looking at the nearby smith, who is preparing a helmet.</p>
<p>"Who is that?" Anya asks Clarke when she takes her own helmet off.</p>
<p>"Raven of Louwoda. She and another two foreign knights arrived just after you and your father went inside," Clarke answers. She sees Anya enthralled face and says, "Why don't you offer your garland to her?"</p>
<p>"Oh!" Anya stands as Raven, who noticed the looks, approaches.</p>
<p>"Lady Knight," Raven says, her voice sounding like honey.</p>
<p>"My lady," Anya greets, offering the laurel garland twisted into a circle, that she had snagged with her lance during the first round.</p>
<p>Raven rakishly grins, accept the garland, and rides off. And Anya studiously ignores the glare her father is giving her.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"What if I hadn't won?" Lexa asks after winning the first half, earning a ribbon and a kiss on the cheek from her wife. </p>
<p>"The winner would have received the ribbon only," Clarke answers, tying the red ribbon around her wife's arm.</p>
<p>Lexa laughs and rides away, making a circuit of the stadium before heading back to her tent to prepare for the joust.</p>
<p>The joust begins, and three rounds pass before Lexa is to compete. She is up against Dame Indra, who is older and more experienced than Lexa. But Clarke has seen the two of them spar during training several times and is quite confident in her wife's abilities.</p>
<p>The two lady knights charge each other. Indra appears to hesitate for just a bare fraction of a second, and Lexa lance splinters into her shield. Indra lance falls to the ground, and she wobbles a bit in her saddle.</p>
<p>Lexa wins the round and the crowd cheers. But Clarke notices that Lexa doesn't precisely look pleased. </p>
<p>
  <em> In fact, she looks rather unhappy. </em>
</p>
<p>"Anya," Clarke says, leaning towards her cousin, "Does Lexa look upset to you?"</p>
<p>Anya immediately nods. "She is definitely angry." She glances at Titus, who is puffed up like a peacock and rolls her eyes. "Dame Indra didn't give full effort, and Lexa could see that. I could see it, too."</p>
<p>"What did she do?" Clarke asks.</p>
<p>"She hesitated. I have never seen her hesitate before," Anya answers. "Not against people who aren't Lexa, I mean."</p>
<p>Clarke knows this is a sore spot for her wife: being given special treatment because of her status. "Oh, dear," she answers, biting her lip.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you understand," Anya says, watching as Lexa speaks to Indra, clearly giving her a piece of her mind, but quietly, in the knight's ear. "But put a smile on your face, because she's coming this way."</p>
<p>Clarke quickly withdraws a rose from the bucket between them and stands, waiting for Lexa. She leans over the wall and passes it to her with a loving smile. When Lexa takes her prize, Clarke holds the stem for a moment and meets her green gaze, trying to convey that she is sympathetic to her frustration.</p>
<p>Lexa's face softens, and Clarke knows she received her silent message when Lexa's fingers tighten over the blonde princess's hand. And she kisses the inside of Clarke's wrist before turning to face the crowd.</p>
<p>"You seem to understand one another," Anya assesses when Clarke sits.</p>
<p>"We are endeavoring to make our marriage a happy one," Clarke answers. "Lexa wants a partner, not just a wife," she quietly adds after making sure Titus is not paying attention. He is deep in discussion with Gustus about the next matchup.</p>
<p>"Despite Titus' best efforts apparently," Anya replies, putting her helmet in her head.</p>
<p>"Yes," Clarke tightly agrees. Anya and Lexa keep up a regular correspondence, and Clarke saw the letter Lexa sent to her cousin telling her all about Titus scheming. "She's still angry with her father about it."</p>
<p>"Titus is my uncle and my king, but he is also a pig," the other woman lightly says, then she gets on her horse.</p>
<p>"You are so strange for not preparing like the other knights," Clarke teases, but her smile falls when she sees Aden enter from the other side. "Oh, dear."</p>
<p>"That's your brother," Anya states.</p>
<p>"Yes, I know, and he is too young." Clarke frets.</p>
<p>"Lexa was fourteen when she competed in her first joust. Lost quite soundly, too, if memory serves," Anya says. "Oh, forgive me; that wasn't helpful at all, was it?"</p>
<p>"Not at all."</p>
<p>"Wish us luck then," Anya says while riding her horse.</p>
<p>"I can't watch." Clarke covers her eyes as Anya enters the arena and the two knights, or better saying one knight and her brother, square up against one another. </p>
<p>She can hear the dull thud of hoofbeats on dirt, then the sickening crack of lances hitting a shield. Then there is a heart-stopping moment of silence, and she pries one eye open.</p>
<p>
  <em> Aden is on the ground.  </em>
</p>
<p>Clarke gasps, her hands flying over her mouth as her mother rises from her chair to get a better look. Then Aden moves, and the crowd cheers. Anya dashes over, tossing her helmet aside and helps the prince to his feet. She is grinning, congratulating the young man on his efforts as she claps him on the back.</p>
<p>Aden removes his helmet to reveal an exhilarated face beaming back at Anya, and Clarke breathes again. The young man waves to the royal box and Abby, sit again, heavily exhaling.</p>
<p>"See? He's fine," Anya says when she approached the royal box. Then she shifts her attention from Clarke when she sees Raven starting coming towards them.</p>
<p>"You can get a reward from her," Clarke says, biting back a grin as Anya quickly but gracefully adjusted her posture.</p>
<p>Raven when approaching, lift a rose from the vase, "Your favor, Lady Knight," she croons, as Anya leans down and accepts the rose.</p>
<p>"It is almost as lovely as its bearer," Anya returns. </p>
<p>Then Raven smile and winks before striding away, once again.</p>
<p>"Oh, I like her," Anya says, grinning, her cheeks flushed.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The next match pits the other visiting lady knight, Octavia, against Sir Liam. Octavia wins handily and accepts her rose with a dignified bearing, and a quiet, "Thank you, princess."</p>
<p>"Alexandria is next," Titus says, rubbing his hands together, excited. "I expect her to take out that ridiculous Boudalan who calls himself a knight. I'll be looking into his documents as soon as this is over. And Lexa being the victor!"</p>
<p>"Yes, well, she will have to get past Anya first," Gustus goads.</p>
<p>"Pssh," Titus waves a dismissive hand. "Lexa is as fleet as a fox, with lightning-fast reflexes."</p>
<p>Clarke listens to this exchange, and then Anya speaks as though she has read her mind. "Titus only praises Lexa about her skill as a knight. It's the only thing he really cares about," she says in Clarke's ear.</p>
<p>"Yes, I was just figuring that out," the blonde princess agrees.</p>
<p>The two knights enter the arena, Lexa faces Bellamy. The crowd goes silent, and Clarke holds her breath. </p>
<p>As they begin charging, the sun suddenly breaks forth from behind the clouds, and it reflects off on Bellamy's gleaming armor. The reflection goes straight into Lexa's eyes and temporarily leaves her blind.</p>
<p>Then Bellamy lance lands a fraction of a second before Lexa. </p>
<p>Both weapons are destroyed. </p>
<p>But in the end...</p>
<p>
  <em> It is Lexa on the ground. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my Lexa!</p>
<p>Okay, this chapter took a little longer than usual for three reasons.<br/>1 - I received some art commissions, so I don't have much free time to write, and creativity too.<br/>2 - I own my own business, and in the last few weeks, I have had some problems with suppliers, so one more reason to run out of time to write.<br/>3 - I have some anxiety problems, and with the overload of obligations, work, and other reasons, I have had a few bad days, but I'm better now.<br/>But look, the next chapter is already half-written. So the next update won't take long.<br/>See you guys in the next update, and tell me what you thought about this one. 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter continues from where the previous one ended: Lexa's fall in the joust.<br/>Did she lose?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is another filler chapter, but this one helps to define some things for the future.<br/>(Like Titus and Bellamy behavior).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa is on the ground.</p>
<p>She isn't moving. </p>
<p>Clarke jumps to her feet, her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming.</p>
<p>The crowd is silent again, shocked. </p>
<p>
  <em> Worried. </em>
</p>
<p>Lincoln runs to Lexa's side and carefully pulls her helmet off. A moment later, Nyko, the court physician, gingerly picks his way onto the field, assisted by a squire. He waves a vial under Lexa's nose, and the princess comes sputtering back into consciousness.</p>
<p>Sir Bellamy hovers nearby, and the two women in the royal box show pure worry on their faces. </p>
<p>The king, however, does not. </p>
<p>
  <em> He is too busy fuming over Lexa's loss. </em>
</p>
<p>"He gets no favor," The King spits, only half-facing Clarke and Anya.</p>
<p>"Yes, he does," Anya defiantly replies, "He won fairly." </p>
<p>Clarke is too worried about Lexa. Otherwise, she would be impressed at how Anya stands up to her uncle, the king.</p>
<p>Lexa is helped off the field by Lincoln and a squire. But she pauses near Sir Bellamy, congratulating the visiting knight on his victory.</p>
<p>"Is she smiling?" Clarke asks, watching her wife being half-carried from the field.</p>
<p>"She is," Anya answers, grinning. "Come, Sir Knight, and receive your reward," she calls.</p>
<p>Clarke wants to go and check on Lexa, but Anya stills her. "You have to stay and give your favor to the winner," she says. "I'm worried about Lexa, too, but Nyko is the best physician in the thirteen kingdoms. She is in good hands."</p>
<p>Clarke nods, knowing this is one of those times where her duty has to come first.</p>
<p>Bellamy then saunters back over and receives a green silk ribbon from the princess, which he kisses before holding aloft.</p>
<p>Clarke pays no attention to Bellamy's actions, only thinking about Lexa.</p>
<p>
  <em> Only two more rounds, that's all. </em>
</p>
<p>Anya and Octavia are next. Octavia is not large, but she is fast and smart. And Anya lost all her focus worried about her cousin, what I end up creating an advantage for the other knight. Who simultaneously avoids Anya lance while deftly knocking the shield from her grasp, defeating her.</p>
<p>Solemn as ever, Octavia makes her way to the royal box, and Clarke hands her a red ribbon. The knight respectfully nods her head as she receives her favor.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The crowd greets the final round with a level of minor indifference. Your princess has been defeated, and they don't really know either of the competitors. </p>
<p>The two knights, the siblings from Boudalan, both strangers to Polaris, face one another. As they begin charging, Octavia horse gets agitated, taking some of the knight balance. The imbalance was little, but enough for Sir Bellamy winds up victorious.</p>
<p>The crowd gasps stunned again. Gustus cheers, feeling like Bellamy's victory over Octavia has somehow avenged Anya defeat.</p>
<p>Sir Bellamy bows to the crowd, but some can tell that he knows he was a win gained by luck rather than skill. Dame Octavia comes over to congratulate her brother, but her face shows the discontent of having lost.</p>
<p>"Come, receive your favor from the princess, Sir Knight," Titus calls, his voice booming over the crowd. "Sir… Bellamy, correct?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sire," Bellamy nods his head.</p>
<p>"Congratulations on your victory. I do hope you will be joining us for the feast this evening," The King says, and anyone with ears could tell how much forced the invitation sounded.</p>
<p>"I would be honored, Sire," Bellamy replies.</p>
<p>"Excellent. Princess Clarke," Titus calls, extending an arm in the princess direction.</p>
<p>"Congratulations, Sir Bellamy," Clarke says. Handing him another rose and a red silk handkerchief that she has embroidered with Polaris silver wolf emblem.</p>
<p>"I am honored and humbled, my lady," the knight replies, receiving his favor. But he makes the mistake of allowing his gaze to linger on the princess just a little too long.</p>
<p>Clarke doesn't notice, but Anya does. So does Dame Octavia, who is watching nearby. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Lincoln!" Clarke calls.</p>
<p>Lincoln, hearing the Arkadia princess voice, turns and pushes back through the crowd to meet her. "The princess has been taken to your quarters, my lady," he says.</p>
<p>Then Clarke takes his arm, surprising him, and lets him lead her through the crowd of people filing out. "I do not like crowds," she explains. "They sometimes make me a trifle dizzy."</p>
<p>"Understood," Lincoln replies.</p>
<p>They finally make it inside just to find Lord Gustus. "Princess, you should have a proper escort, not this manservant," he says, offering his services.</p>
<p>Clarke tightens her grip on Lincoln's arm. "Forgive my brusqueness, Lord Gustus, but I am in haste to see my Wife and Lincoln knows the fastest route," she says, giving Lincoln a gentle push.</p>
<p>Lincoln angles his head at Gustus, then starts walking again at a deliberately brisk pace.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Clarke says once they are far enough away.</p>
<p>"Lexa already informed me that you feel uneasy around Lord Gustus," Lincoln replies, slowing his steps. "But I am glad you spoke up, so I did not have to. He does not like me."</p>
<p>"Why not?" Clarke asks. Lincoln is one of the most likable people she has ever met.</p>
<p>"He thinks I am outspoken and disrespectful. Says I have notions above my station or some such," Lincoln lightly replies, clearly not terribly bothered. "That I can have muscles, but that I have no strength," He continues, "Lexa told her uncle and also her father that if they had a problem with my demeanor, they would have to deal with her." </p>
<p>They pause outside the chamber doors. "I have been Lexa's servant for as long as either of us remembers. But we are more than a servant and a lady, we are friends."</p>
<p>"That's good," Clarke says. "She needs people she can trust. And I know she trusts you. And she may not say it enough, so I will: Thank you, Lincoln."</p>
<p>Lincoln smiles. "You're welcome, my lady." </p>
<p>As they get close to the quarters shouting on the other side of the doors reaches their ears. "Let's go." He pushes the door open and stands to the side to allow the princess to enter.</p>
<p>"I want that Boudalan out of my kingdom!" Titus bellows, pacing at the foot of Lexa's bed.</p>
<p>"Father, that Boudalan did nothing wrong," Lexa argues. "He is unconventional, yes, but he broke no rules, and I commend him for giving his full effort in facing me, even though he had the help from the sun."</p>
<p>Titus scowls. "Even so. The sooner he is out of my kingdom, the better." He turns and sees Clarke standing there, her hands clasped in front of her. "Ah, Clarke, my dear," he says, his mood swinging back the other way.</p>
<p>"Sire," Clarke replies, curtseying.</p>
<p>"Clarke," Lexa calls, extending an arm. And Clarke hurries to her side.</p>
<p>"Are you hurt?" she asks, sitting on the edge of the bed. Lexa has a bandage wrapped around her torso, and her green eyes look a little off.</p>
<p>"Bruised a few ribs, and I hit my head," Lexa says. "Nyko said I need to rest, and something else I can't remember…"</p>
<p>"You'll need to be woken up periodically while you sleep," Nyko supplies. "It won't be enjoyable, I'm afraid, but until we know the severity of the head injury, we cannot risk letting you sleep for too long."</p>
<p>"Why?" Clarke asks.</p>
<p>"If it is severe, she could fall into a deep unconscious state or even die," Nyko answers.</p>
<p>"Right; that's what it was," Lexa says as Clarke gasps and covers her mouth. Lexa immediately takes her wife's hand and kisses it. "Don't worry, Love. I'll be fine."</p>
<p>"Anya said Nyko is the best physician in the thirteen kingdoms," Clarke says, holding Lexa's hand.</p>
<p>"She is right. I wouldn't have it any other way," Titus proudly states.</p>
<p>"This is all very flattering, but I need to make my rounds through the other knights to see if any of them need attention," Nyko says.</p>
<p>"And I must freshen up before the feast," Titus inform. He starts towards the door, then seems to remember himself. "Oh, dear… Alexandria, you won't be able to attend the feast, will you?"</p>
<p>"No, Father. Don't trouble yourself about it," Lexa replies, not sounding terribly disappointed about not going to the feast.</p>
<p>"Clarke, you will still be joining us, won't you?" Tius asks.</p>
<p>Lexa squeezes Clarke's hand, encouraging her, "Forgive me, Sire, but I think I should stay with my wife."</p>
<p>Titus opens his mouth, then his eyes land on Lexa's face. And whatever he sees there makes him close it again. "I will have some food sent up," he says, then turns on his heel and leaves.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Clarke is sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, reading a book, while Lexa dozes beside her. The brunette princess tried rolling over to rest her head on her wife's lap (something they found she really enjoys), but it hurt her ribs too much. Instead, she lies on her back with one hand resting on Clarke's leg.</p>
<p>A soft knock sounds at the door. Clarke nods at Lincoln, and he hurries to answer it. She hears him quietly talking to someone outside. Then he glances back over his shoulder at them, and Clarke carefully gets off the bed and walks over, curious.</p>
<p>"Who is it, Lincoln?" she asks as she walks.</p>
<p>"Sir Bellamy and Dame Octavia," Lincoln answers. "They wish to see how the princess is faring before they head to the feast."</p>
<p>"Lexa needs to wake up again anyway, so your timing is fortunate," Clarke says. "Please, come in. I won't be a moment."</p>
<p>"Take your time, Princess," Bellamy replies. </p>
<p>As she walks back to the bed, she can hear Liconln chatting with the two visitors. </p>
<p>"Lexa," Clarke says, softly running her fingers through her brown hair. "You need to wake up, Darling." She bends down, kisses her forehead, and Lexa stirs.</p>
<p>"Clarke," Lexa mutters, groping for her.</p>
<p>"You have visitors," Clarke says.</p>
<p>"You are the only company I want right now," Lexa replies, undeterred. "Come back to bed."</p>
<p>"Lexa," Clarke presses, trying to be stern while she's trying to stop herself from giggling at how adorably ridiculous Lexa is. "Sir Bellamy and Dame Octavia would like a word."</p>
<p>"Sir Bellamy? Oh." Wincing, Lexa pulls herself up with Clarke's help until she is as upright as she can manage.</p>
<p>Clarke walks back to where the knights are waiting. "She will see you now," she informs, then leads them to the bedside. She sits in a chair on the opposite side and pours a goblet of water for her wife.</p>
<p>"Sir Bellamy, Dame Octavia, to what do I owe this honor?" Lexa asks. Taking the goblet from Clarke and murmuring a thank you.</p>
<p>"My Princess, I—"</p>
<p>"Alexandria," she interjects. "Please, I prefer to be addressed by my given name."</p>
<p>Octavia nods. "Fair enough, Alexandria. We simply wanted to see how you were faring. You took a nasty bump," she says.</p>
<p>Lexa chuckles. "Yeah, your brother didn't hold back at all, did they?" Lexa asks with a wry smile. Bellamy opens his mouth to reply, but Lexa holds up her hand. "Thank you for not holding back, even though you have had unexpected help from the sun."</p>
<p>"You're welcome?" Bellamy replies, confused.</p>
<p>"Surely you saw my match against Dame Indra," Lexa says.</p>
<p>"Actually, I didn't," Bellamy answers.</p>
<p>"But I did," Octavia pipes up. "Her hesitation possibly cost her the match."</p>
<p>"Yes," Lexa agrees. "Possibly, but possibly not. We'll never know, and I can't truly know if my skills are worthy if my knights go easy on me simply because I am the princess."</p>
<p>Octavia nods.</p>
<p>Bellamy smiles. "And here I was feeling a wee bit guilty for knockin' you on your arse." Octavia jabs her brother with her elbow, and he quickly adds, "Oh! Beg pardon, my lady."</p>
<p>"It's all right," Clarke says, trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>"Well, that part still seems to be in working order," Lexa replies. "But I'll mend soon enough and look forward to returning the favor in the near future. Without the help of the sun, of course."</p>
<p>Octavia, when hearing the words of the princess, furrows her brow and speaks before her brother, "The near future? What are you going on about now?"</p>
<p>"I'd like you two to stay and join our ranks," Lexa says. "I could use knights with your skills." The two visitors look surprised, so Lexa adds, "The invitation also extends to your smith, and you don't need to answer now. Enjoy the feast, stay the night, and let me know in the morning."</p>
<p>"Thank you, my lady," Octavia answers, and Bellamy echoes the sentiment.</p>
<p>"We'll let you know by noon tomorrow," Octavia adds, glancing at her brother and noting how the other knight's eyes tend to wander in the blonde princess' direction. "We have much to discuss, and will leave you in the capable hands of your wife to see to your rest."</p>
<p>"Bellamy?" Lexa remembers. "Congratulations on your win. The silk handkerchief you received from my wife was embroidered by her own hand."</p>
<p>"Thank you. The princess does fine work, and I will treasure the token," Bellamy answers.</p>
<p>"Enjoy the feast," Clarke calls.</p>
<p>"I always enjoy a good feast," Bellamy replies with a grin. Then Lincoln sees them out.</p>
<p>"Do you think they'll stay?" Clarke asks, removing her slippers once again to rejoin Lexa on the bed.</p>
<p>"I hope so. Our knights are getting a bit complacent, and I think some interesting new blood is just the thing we need," Lexa answers. "I'm curious to see both of them in action."</p>
<p>"Do you need anything?" Clarke asks, tucking the blankets around Lexa and smoothing her hair.</p>
<p>"Just you, Love," Lexa answers, taking Clarke's hand and kissing it. "And maybe a bite to eat soon."</p>
<p>Clarke giggles and settles in beside Lexa picking back her book.</p>
<p>"Read to me, a bit," Lexa says, closing her eyes.</p>
<p>"All right. It's a book about art, though." Clarke warns.</p>
<p>"I don't care. I just like the sound of your voice."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lexa insists on eating her breakfast at the table the next morning. Her head still dully aches but is much improved after a night of very interrupted sleep. Her ribs are sore, but she manages to get to the table with the help of Lincoln and Clarke. </p>
<p>"Why is that Boudalans not gone yet?" Titus comes barreling into their chambers without knocking.</p>
<p>Lexa winces at the noise, but quickly collects herself and looks levelly at her father. "I have asked them to remain and join our ranks. The blacksmith as well," she says.</p>
<p>"I forbid it!"Titus yells.</p>
<p>Lexa very deliberately sets her fork down. And the only thing stopping her from raising her own voice is the knowledge that her wife does not like yelling, and the way Clarke just jumped at Titus outburst only makes her angrier. </p>
<p>So she keeps her voice level and retorts, "You gave me complete control over the knights when I turned 18. It is well within my rights to choose the knights I wish, regardless of your approval."</p>
<p>Titus coldly stares at his daughter for a long moment, then says, "You have a head injury and are not thinking clearly."</p>
<p>"My brain is functioning is fine, and I assure you I will not be changing my mind," Lexa replies, reaching across the table for Clarke's hand.</p>
<p>"He showed absolutely no regard—"</p>
<p>"He showed fine horsemanship and skill," Lexa cuts him off. "And so, his sister."</p>
<p>"They have no respect for authority and show no regard for propriety and decorum!" Titus shouts.</p>
<p>"Clarke, I understand if you would like to excuse yourself," Lexa gently says, momentarily ignoring her father.</p>
<p>"No, I'm all right, thank you," Clarke replies, giving her a small smile.</p>
<p>Titus puzzles at them, then loudly say, "I will not be ignored!"</p>
<p>"You say that like it's possible," Lexa says with a sigh. "Honestly, Father, I don't understand why you are so dead-set against allowing Sir Bellamy to join our ranks. Are the Knights of Polaris not the finest in the thirteen kingdoms? Do we not want such skill in our ranks, or should we send then away to join up with the likes of, say, Queen Nia, with the knowledge that they may one day raise their sword against us?"</p>
<p>"You are the heir to the throne! He could have killed you!"</p>
<p>Lexa looks up at her father, unimpressed. She lightly shakes her head. "Don't pretend that this is about me. It's about this kingdom and your legacy, just like everything else. If I wasn't heir to the throne, you wouldn't be this angry. In fact, you weren't angry at all when Anya defeated Prince Aden, who is also heir to his kingdom's throne." Lexa's voice is calm, almost defeated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to rest. All this yelling has made me tired."</p>
<p>Titus stammers a moment, presses his lips together, and wheels around, striding from the room. He tries to slam the door, but Lincoln catches it and closes it quietly.</p>
<p>Lexa is still holding Clarke's hand, so the blonde princess lifts it and kisses it. "Would you like to go back to bed?" Clarke asks, not really knowing what to say. </p>
<p>She doesn't know if this sort of fight is a regular occurrence between Lexa and Titus or not. But judging from Lincoln's casual demeanor, she guesses it happens with some regularity.</p>
<p>"No, I'm fine," Lexa answers. "I'm sorry, Clarke."</p>
<p>"You don't need to apologize." </p>
<p>"I remember you don't care for yelling," Lexa explains.</p>
<p>"I don't, but I wanted to stay here for you," Clarke replies. "I notice you didn't tell him that you haven't gotten an answer about whether they are staying."</p>
<p>Lexa takes a drink, then says, "It wasn't relevant. Plus, I didn't want to have him go off and hatch some plan to make sure they decline."</p>
<p>"He would stoop to sabotage?" Clarke asks, surprised.</p>
<p>"Most definitely," Lexa answers. </p>
<p>Lincoln nods in agreement.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The knock comes about mid-morning. </p>
<p>"Sir Bellamy, Dame Octavia," Lexa greets when lets them in. "I hope you have good news for me."</p>
<p>Octavia glances at Bellamy, giving him a strange look, then says. "Well, it depends on whether you consider having two Boudalan and a Louwoda in your kingdom 'good news' or not."</p>
<p>Lexa's eyebrows rise. "You'll stay?"</p>
<p>"Aye. It wasn't an easy decision, but we'll give it a go," Octavia replies. Bellamy nods beside her.</p>
<p>"Excellent," Lexa answers, gingerly standing and stepping over to clasp arms with the knights. "See Lincoln, he will take you both to the chief of the guard, who will talk about lodging and uniforms. Lincoln is the tall muscular with—"</p>
<p>"We met the man," Octavia interjects with a glow that hadn't been shown before in her eyes. "A big guy, but seems to be a good one."</p>
<p>Lexa snorts a short laugh. "That he is. In the interest of honesty, my father isn't exactly keen on your joining us," she says. "I think he's fine with you, Octavia, but he's a bit sour on you since you defeated me in the tournament yesterday," she clarifies, looking at Bellamy.</p>
<p>"I thought as much. The king was looking daggers at me during the feast last night. Lady Anya, who was in a deep conversation with Raven, counseled us to ignore him," Bellamy replies.</p>
<p>Clarke looks up from her book on hearing this, a smile on her face. She briefly spoke with the lady about an hour ago, and Anya had confessed to spending a good portion of the feast in Raven company.</p>
<p>"I think avoidance might be a better tactic," Lexa suggests. "If you ignore him, he could get you for insubordination. Just steer clear. I can have Indra arrange it, so your duties keep you away from the king until he gets over it."</p>
<p>"Whatever you think is best. Is there training today?" Bellamy asks. "Octavia and I are eager to get out there and give the other lads what-for."</p>
<p>"After lunch. Indra will give you all that information. She will be running training in my absence today as well."</p>
<p>Bellamy nods. "I guess you'll have to wait for me to knock you on your arse again then," he says with a grin.</p>
<p>The princess laughs, then winces, the act aggravating her injured ribs. "Well, we'll just see whose backside lands on the ground when swords are involved," she says.</p>
<p>"I look forward to it," Bellamy replies with a grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? Suggestions?<br/>I love to know what you guys think.<br/>And I would also like to ask if you guys have twitter. I am thinking of reactivating my old account.<br/>So if you have one, leave your @ along with a comment on the story, which I will follow you :)<br/>See you in the next update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. AUTHOR'S NOTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys, how are you? I hope everything is fine.</p>
<p>This is not an update to a new chapter, and I'm sorry. I would just like to inform you that the next update will take longer than usual.</p>
<p>Reason:</p>
<p>I have been going through a bad phase, my anxiety has been very bad in the last days, and unfortunately, I have been having more bad days than good ones.</p>
<p>I've been feeling so invalidated and unwanted right now that I don't have the disposition to write anything new. And I'm afraid that if I try to write something, it won't come out well.</p>
<p>So to prevent my mood from being reflected in my writing, Queens and Queens will not be updated until I feel better.</p>
<p>And to complete, in the last update of this story, I received some comments that made me sad. These comments managed to make me consider if my writing is good, if this story is good... So I believe that the best thing at the moment is to wait.</p>
<p>But I have other stories in my drafts, so in that period, I will just publish what has already been written.</p>
<p>For you who like this story, thank you. And again, I'm sorry that this is not a new update.</p>
<p>Hope to see you soon with a new chapter 💗</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                 </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>First of all, I would like to start this by thanking everyone who commented on my last note.</p>
<p>So thank you so much! 💕</p>
<p>I didn't expect to receive so many lovely messages. I still haven't been able to answer each one individually, but I have read all the comments received.</p>
<p>And that you guys have no idea how these comments helped me. I felt heard and welcomed.</p>
<p>I don't have a person who listens to me without judgment, and that sucks. I do therapy, but I don't think my therapist counts as a support system.</p>
<p>So I thank you again for the comments.</p>
<p>Now I would like to say that I am still not 100%, but that I started writing and drawing again due to my own will and not out of obligation.</p>
<p>So I attached this drawing of Lexa that I have been working on for the past few days. It's not one of my best, and it's not finished yet, but I felt like sharing it with you.</p>
<p>Now, in addition to my anxiety problems (which lately look like a roller coaster). I have been having some financial issues.</p>
<p>My business has been going through a bad phase due to the pandemic, quarantine, suppliers... So I will have to look for a side job to help pay the bills.</p>
<p>Adult life sucks.</p>
<p>So I decided to create a ko-fi account, so if you want to buy me a coffee, the link will be attached to my final notes.</p>
<p>I would be very grateful for any help 😊</p>
<p>Oh, I will also be accepting drawing commissions or prompts.</p>
<p>(JUST REMEMBERING THAT ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE).</p>
<p>Now back to this fanfic:</p>
<p>I would like to inform you that this story will not be abandoned. Maybe I can update more than once a month, or perhaps not. But I will try to update this one at least once a month.</p>
<p>I thank you all again for the comments and kudos and inform you that chapter 11 of Queens and Queens will be posted today, and chapter 12 tomorrow.</p>
<p>And that's it, that note has been long enough.</p>
<p>Without further ado, see you in the next update. ❤</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, if you like my content, feel free to buy me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/com_st">coffee</a> 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. CHAPTER 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some gossip surrounds the Kingdom of Polaris, and Clarke is not very happy with them.<br/>But luckily for her, Lexa is here to calm her mind and body.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter 11, a short filler chapter to introduce some things for the future. This one serves as a door to what is going to happen in chapter 12 and beyond.<br/>Oh, and we have a little bit of smut here 👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks pass since Titus' birthday celebration. Lexa and Clarke have been married for just over three months, and already there are whispers about the fact that the Arkadia princess has not gotten with a child. </p>
<p>Since Lexa and Clarke were not at the king's birthday feast, gossiping flowed freely. People, talking about the blonde princess being unwilling to bed the Polaris princess, to Lexa having a mistress. </p>
<p>Most of these gossips were silenced by a sharp icy glare from the Lady Anya. </p>
<p>
  <em> But once Anya returned to her home, the whispers resumed. </em>
</p>
<p>Clarke hasn't directly heard any of this gossip, but, being well-acquainted with courtly life, she knows it is happening. And as the Queen came to talk with her in the morning after the joust, Clarke confided her fears.</p>
<p>Abby listened carefully to her daughter's fears. And wisely counseled the blonde princess not to look for worry where none yet existed and to keep her chin held high. </p>
<p>
  <em> Always. </em>
</p>
<p>"And talk to Alexandria about it," Abby added. "She is your wife, and you have assured me that she is trying her best to be a good one. And a good partner will support you even if you turn out to be barren. Which you won't."</p>
<p>"How can you be sure I'm not?"</p>
<p>"I can't be," the Queen admitted. "But there is no history of such a thing in my family or in your father's family, which I take to be a good sign." </p>
<p>As Clarke nodded, the Queen continued, "Alexandria is a good woman. I've been closely watching her on this visit, and she seems quite taken with you."</p>
<p>"And I with her," Clarke confessed, being amazed by her own words.</p>
<p>"Clarke," Abby said, after a moment taking her daughter's hand." I am sorry for allowing Titus to send Lady Allie to turn you into something you are not." She sighed and looked away.</p>
<p>
  <em> Ashamed.  </em>
</p>
<p>"I let him intimidate me. I was so afraid that he would walk away from the agreement if I didn't meet most of his demands. The deal your father struggled so hard to get." she took a deep breath, "I was afraid to dishonor Jake's memory, and we needed this alliance."</p>
<p>As soon she realizing how her words sounded, Abby quickly looked back into Clarke's blue eyes, "Not that the kingdom and your father memories are more important than your happiness-"</p>
<p>"But it is, mother," Clarke interjected. "The good of the kingdom always supersedes the good of the individual."</p>
<p>"And yet, I would not have been able to live with myself if I had discovered you were unhappy here," Abby replied with a sigh. </p>
<p>"You are my daughter. Maybe I justified my actions by convincing myself that if I let you be groomed for Alexandria, the match would be good, and you would be happy."</p>
<p>"Mom," Clarke says, squeezed her mother's hand, "This marriage is good, and I am happy. I have been this happier since… ever, I am freed to be who I am instead of who Titus thought I should be. Lexa and I are well matched."</p>
<p>Abby smiled. "You have your father's wisdom as well as her eyes," she says, relieved. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lexa's head is better, and her ribs are mostly healed. She has been cleared to resume all her duties except for anything that is considered physically strenuous. </p>
<p>Nyko has allowed her to oversee the knights' training but not to participate. And this proves to be a verry difficult challenge since the princess is a very physical teacher.</p>
<p>
  <em>But Lexa has to admit that this particular challenge, she is enjoying very much.</em>
</p>
<p>"Clarke…" Lexa groans, hands sliding up in Clarke's thighs as the blonde princess moves over her. Sliding up and down on her shaft at a torturously slow pace. </p>
<p>"You're killing me, Love." Lexa grunts.</p>
<p>"I am?" Clarke asks, lightly dragging her fingers down at Lexa's breast. With a little smile, and Lexa discovered that this smile only showed up when they were having sex.</p>
<p>
  <em> She loved that. </em>
</p>
<p>Three weeks with no activity in the marital bed can seem like quite a drought after how busy they had previously been. And when Nyko said that Lexa could resume her non-strenuous duties. Lexa assumed that this meant she could go back to her wifely duties as well, as long as they were careful.</p>
<p>Which is what led to this situation.</p>
<p>
  <em> Clarke, straddling her just after the sunrise. </em>
</p>
<p>This isn't the first time Clarke has been on top, but Lexa was afraid that the other princess would be too worried about her injury to be willing. But It didn't even take that much to convince the blonde princess, for which Lexa was grateful. </p>
<p>Lexa groans again, coming out of her thoughts as her beautiful wife takes her time torturing her with lagging movements. She closes her green eyes and presses her head back into the pillow. </p>
<p>
  <em> It is too much.</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>While Lexa's eyes are closed, Clarke decides to pick up her movements, startling the other princess. Lexa's eyes fly open in surprise, and she grunts, her fingers digging into Clarke's thighs before sliding them up over her stomach to close over her breasts. </p>
<p>And Clarke can't help the groan that came out. She carefully leans forward and kisses her wife, bracing her hands on either side of Lexa's head.</p>
<p>"Lexa!" Clarke gasps, pulling her lips away as she climaxes, resting her forehead against Lexa the way the other woman so often does to her. </p>
<p>Clarke loses her rhythm for a second as she comes, but soon she regroups, moving her hips until Lexa tenses, cumming into her. </p>
<p>
  <em> Clarke comes again. </em>
</p>
<p>Lexa's hands grab Clarke's waist as she finishes releasing the rest of her load. Struggling to not pull Clarke flush on top of herself and wrap her arm around the blonde princess.</p>
<p>As both women recover their breaths, Clarke kisses Lexa again, then moves off her. Curling against Lexa's side, being careful to not lean against her hurt ribs. </p>
<p>"We will need to get up soon," Clarke says with a sigh of contentedly. </p>
<p>"I know," Lexa replies, whit a satisfied smile on her face. "Come here," she says, lifting her arm and pulling Clarke closer so she can rest her head on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Are you sure this is all right?" Clarke asks, her hand resting on Lexa's chest.</p>
<p>"If I grow uncomfortable, I will let you know," Lexa answers, dragging her fingers up and down on Clarke's arm.</p>
<p>"Mmm," Clarke hums, closing her eyes. "I've missed this."</p>
<p>"Me too." </p>
<p>They lie quietly together for a time, listening to the early morning sounds of the castle. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Faint voices in the corridors. Doors opening and closing, hoofbeats in the courtyard. Sounds that inform the kingdom has woken up.</p>
<p>"That'll be Father," Lexa absently says.</p>
<p>"His early morning ride," Clarke replies.</p>
<p>Lexa hums a response, and they lie quietly together for a time.</p>
<p>Titus has been acting weird for the past few weeks. </p>
<p>
  <em> More than normal.   </em>
</p>
<p>Morning walks are one example. Lexa can't remember when she last saw her father wake up early for a walk. And now suddenly, the king has become an adept of this pratic.</p>
<p>
  <em> Waking up too early every day for the past few weeks.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And doing who knows what in the forest of the kingdom. </em>
</p>
<p>"Lexa?" Clarke quietly asks after some minutes. Lexa went very still, and the blonde princess wonders if she's drifted back to sleep.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Lexas answers, coming out of her thoughts about her father's morning routine.</p>
<p>"My period came last week, and…" Clarke trails off, not sure how to verbalize her concerns.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Love," Lexa says, already understanding Clarke's concerns. "Do not let idle court chatter upset you."</p>
<p>"Well, to be honest, I haven't directly heard any," Clarke replies. "But that does not mean I am unaware that it is happening. I am aware of the looks and the whispers."</p>
<p>"Clarke," Lexa says, looking down at the other woman, "There is absolutely no rush. We are both very young, and we have only been married for a short time."</p>
<p>"But—"</p>
<p>"It takes as long as it takes, Love," Lexa says, her voice solemn. </p>
<p>"But, if it does not happen, I will not punish you, cast you aside, or take another to my bed," Lexa adds, looking straight into the blue eyes. "I promise you this on my mother's memory."</p>
<p>And that is enough to calm Clarke's head, which lifts up and kisses the brunette full lips. "Thank you," she says. </p>
<p>"You're welcome. And I am happy that you shared that burden with me," Lexa replies, tightening her arm around Clarke in an awkward half-hug.</p>
<p>Clarke pulls the sheets up over them and gets back in against the Polaris princess, closing her eyes. "I like that I was able to do so."</p>
<p>"Me too," Lexa agrees as she yawns, "What is going on today?"</p>
<p>"There is a Council meeting after lunch," Clarke reminds her. "And I was thinking…"</p>
<p>"What?" Lexa prompts when the blonde trails off. "You were thinking?"</p>
<p>"Might I attend the Council meeting?" </p>
<p>Clarke has never been to a meeting but knows Queen Rebecca used to attend Council before she died. Lady Allie never said if Clarke would be allowed to join the Council or not. </p>
<p>
  <em> So she probably thought Clarke wouldn't be interested.  </em>
</p>
<p>"Of course you may!" Lexa replies. "I would love for you to attend. Though I will warn you, they are quite dull."</p>
<p>Lexa's enthusiasm made Clarke smiles. "I don't expect them to be exciting," she says, turning her head sharply towards the doors. "I think Lincoln is outside," she adds, kissing Lexa one more time before sliding out of bed. </p>
<p>Clarke pulls her nightdress on over her head, followed by her dressing gown. She hands a one frowning Lexa her sleeping pants, then walks to unlock the door.</p>
<p>
  <em> It was time to start the day. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I know, that was a very short chapter. But the next chapter is already coming, probably today or tomorrow.<br/>I just need to finalize the review because there was an accident yesterday, and I kind of lost the chapter 12 document.<br/>But as I said in the opening note, I believe that this chapter serves to define some things for the future of this story, so stay tuned.<br/>See you in the next update.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, if you like my content, feel free to buy me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/com_st">coffee</a> 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. CHAPTER 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Titus has been acting awkwardly for the past few days. And something happens to him on one of his walks through the woods.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the sun rises over the kingdom of Polaris, the servants of the castle are already awake and at work, ready for the long day ahead. The kitchen staff is preparing breakfast for the nobles, the stable boys are mucking out the horses, grooming them, and preparing them for the daily hunt. </p>
<p>But at this hour in the morning. No one is expected the king to be in any other place than his bed or his throne. Much less would expect him to be in a clearing in the middle of the kingdom's forest.</p>
<p>Titus Woods had never been what anyone would consider a good king or a good and loving father. Most of the court and those subjects of the kingdom that cared to speculate probably thought he was cold and brutal to princess Alexandria. </p>
<p>
  <em> And he could understand why.  </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When queen Rebecca had died, Titus had been beside himself. They may have been joined in unfavorable circumstances. </p>
<p>
  <em> A union agreement.  </em>
</p>
<p>But Titus learned to love the woman he called his wife.</p>
<p>
  <em> It was impossible not to. </em>
</p>
<p>Rebecca was hard not to love. She showed the king a side of life that he never thought he could see. And when the queen announced her pregnancy, Titus imagined that his wife would give birth to a strong young boy with her hair, his build, and her gentle smile and warmth of heart. </p>
<p>But instead, he ended up with a boy who turned out to be actually a girl. And more important, a sick wife.</p>
<p>
  <em> A dead wife. </em>
</p>
<p>Since the birth of Alexandria, the queen's health wasn't the same. And no healer can tell what happened. There were no complications during childbirth, so why was the queen on the verge of death just two years later?</p>
<p>And when Nyko, the court physician, had announced the queen's death. <em> Something died in Titus too. </em></p>
<p>He had looked down at the little two-year girl, who still clutched in his clothes. Alexandria was pale and small against the black cloth of Titus tunic. Her little green eyes without understanding what was happening in front of her.</p>
<p>
  <em> Why didn't her mother wake up? </em>
</p>
<p>And while looking at his daughter, Titus saw nothing but Becca, and a cold knot of despair and disgust formed in his stomach. He had given up his beautiful wife for the silent child in his arms that he felt nothing for. </p>
<p>
  <em> Not anymore. </em>
</p>
<p>"Get her out of my sight," Titus remembered whispering while delivering the child to a confused Nyko.</p>
<p>"But sire… Your daughter needs you!" </p>
<p>Titus had turned his cold, unfeeling eyes on Nyko, "Never question me again. And get out of my sight!" He had roared, the servants had looked at him in terror, and Nyko had pulled a crying Alexandria tight to his chest as they had fled the room. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Titus didn't see her little daughter for weeks. Instead, as coldness descended all around him, the king turned black and angry. That was until one day when the king and queen of the kingdom of Arkadia came to pay a condolence visit, that something seemed to light up in the darkness of king Titus.</p>
<p>King Jake was known to many as the just and kind king. But for Titus, he was only a weak and foolish king. And for these reasons, he should not have been so impacted by the words that the other king said to him that night.</p>
<p>"The girl is not to blame for anything. She doesn't deserve it," Jake's voice grew, fire in his blue eyes as he looked at the other king.</p>
<p>It was late at night, the last night of the Arkadian visit. Titus and Jake were drinking and discussing the future of the two kingdoms.</p>
<p>And Titus doesn't remember when the conversation changed from business matters to how the king treated the little princess. But Titus reminds that he had never seen king Jake speak in that tone.</p>
<p>
  <em> Not with him, at least. </em>
</p>
<p>"What do you know of my daughter?" Titus demanded, having forgotten all about Alexandria.</p>
<p>"I know she will be the greatest commander this land will ever see, despite having you for a father. She will far surpass anything you could ever dream of for her, and she will be good, the opposite of you," the Arkadia king roared. </p>
<p>"And who can guarantee that? A weakling like you?"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>That night, after arguing with the other king, Titus finally went to see his daughter.</p>
<p>He had wanted nothing to do with the girl. Titus, blaming the hapless child for the death of his wife. When in reality, he knew with every fiber of his being that no one was responsible for the queen's death. </p>
<p>When he entered the nursery that night, the woman that had been entrusted with Alexandria care had leaped to her feet, shocked to see her king. Especially considering a month had passed since the queen's death, and in all that time, he had never come. </p>
<p>"How is the princess?" Titus asked sternly.</p>
<p>"She's perfect, Sire."</p>
<p>Her response was what Titus had wanted to hear, and he moved past her to the bed where Alexandria lay.</p>
<p>Titus didn't have much experience with kids, but Alexandria seemed too small. Never the less, she looked healthy. And as he stared down at the little princess, he knew that great things would be expected of the girl.</p>
<p>
  <em> Jake was right.  </em>
</p>
<p>That meant that Titus would have to raise the princess up to be; strong and capable, and without Becca, Titus wasn't really sure how. </p>
<p>So he had done it in the only way he'd known how. With a stiff upper lip, stern words, and lectures. And hoped that the princess would never forget one of his most important teachings.</p>
<p>
  <em> Love is a weakness. </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Alexandria was a good child, a smart one, and charmed everyone he came into contact with. And this drove Titus to be even harder on her, unwilling to let others make her soft. </p>
<p>By the time Alexandria was three, she had a full head of curly brown hair just like her mother's. And It had been like a sword wound to the stomach for the king.</p>
<p>
  <em> And maybe that was one of the main reasons why the king did the deal with king Jake. </em>
</p>
<p>It continued on like this, Alexandria had her mother's flawless skin and her build. Titus had hoped that the resemblance between his daughter and Becca would fade some as the girl's body matured. That she would gain a thicker body and sharp shoulders as she trained to be a knight. </p>
<p>
  <em> But the princess grew lean and tall. </em>
</p>
<p>While Titus had been afraid that this would be a weakness. Instead, it was a well-used attribute. She had the muscles distributed all over her body. And because she was lighter and thinner than the other knights, Alexandria was unspeakably fast and agile, and this gave her the advantage against the others.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Through the years, the servants and villagers people had often muttered and disapproved of Titus' treatment of Alexandria. And the king was well aware that they told stories of how he had refused to see his daughter for a month after the queen's death. </p>
<p>Titus knew they had disapproved when he had given Alexandria her first sword at the age of five and had her train with the knights by six. It was no secret that they all thought that Titus was only interested in Alexandria as heir.</p>
<p>
  <em> Not as a daughter. </em>
</p>
<p>But Titus had wanted Alexandria to be hard. He wanted his daughter to know sword-craft and to be able to protect herself. </p>
<p>
  <em> Not the others. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Love is a weakness. </em>
</p>
<p>But It was evident right away that Alexandria was as different from her father as night from day. The girl cared for wounded animals and asked countless questions on why there were rich and why there were poor. </p>
<p>When she had become the age of fourteen, she became politely rebellious. Often sneaking out into the kingdom market and streets unaccompanied to see how the people lived and to understand those she would someday rule. </p>
<p>At the age of sixteen, the princess was known for her adventures with other court girls or even other princesses.</p>
<p>
  <em> Princess Costia an example. </em>
</p>
<p>But, Titus never missed an opportunity to remind the young princess that love is a weakness and that she was better than those around her.</p>
<p>
  <em> Though he never personally gave the girl any praise.  </em>
</p>
<p>His actions were only reinforced by the fact that Alexandria was a great warrior. And it didn't take long for the king and the other knights to realize that she'd been born with a natural talent for war. </p>
<p>
  <em> Alexandria was special. </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>By the age of eighteen, Alexandria was the most revered knight in all the Polaris kingdom. And not because she was the princess and heir. Alexandria really was exceptional, and Titus had been proud to give command of the knights and the army to her.</p>
<p>"Don't muck this up, Alexandria." Titus had said sternly. And as always, the quick flash of hurt in the princess green eyes only showed for an instant before the girl stiffened and just nodded her head.</p>
<p>"Of course, sire," she had promised, and the conviction in her voice had almost brought the well-hidden emotions under Titus' hard shell to the surface. </p>
<p>So it continued on like this until the day with Titus holding Alexandria at arm's length as the girl was preparing for her marriage union, not many months after her eighteen years. Another point that the king has made for his heiress. A plan that he elaborated for more than fifteen years. </p>
<p>
  <em> But king Titus simply did not expect the princess to become such a strong and enigmatic young lady. </em>
</p>
<p>She was young and confident. The knights followed Alexandria like she was already their queen. The people loved her; they thought she was wise and just. </p>
<p>
  <em> And this both thrilled and frightened the king.  </em>
</p>
<p>But when Alexandria proved to be more than he ever imagined, the king was left without a floor. For all that he prepared for his heiress's future, seeing the young woman fight head-on with him over a woman was what he feared most.</p>
<p>Her daughter surrendered to one of the biggest weaknesses.</p>
<p><em> Love </em>.</p>
<p>And the king feared that love would blind the princess and thus the kingdom. </p>
<p>
  <em> His kingdom. </em>
</p>
<p>And not a soul would think that the king would be in the middle of a forest clearing so early in the morning. Thinking of the past, the present, and the future. </p>
<p>But If they went down to the woods today, they'd be in for a big surprise.</p>
<p>
  <em> A surprise that not even the king expected. </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"No, no, not like that," Lexa says, walking over to one of the knight apprentice. "Keep your shield up and your eyes on your opponent's movements, even when you aren't actively engaged. You can learn a lot about the way a knight fights by how they carry when not in battle."</p>
<p>"My lady," Dame Indra interrupts, stepping over, her eyes trained a short distance away.</p>
<p>"Try again. Do try to stay on your feet this time," Lexa finishes. "Yes, Indra?"</p>
<p>"Isn't that the king's horse?" The older woman asks, pointing towards the black beast wandering somewhat aimlessly, gradually making his way towards the field.</p>
<p>Lexa stops and stares. "Yes. But where is Father?" she asks. "Take over for me. I'm going to go get him."</p>
<p>Indra nods, and Lexa jogs away, slowing as she nears the horse. The knights gradually stop their training, watching with interest as their princess takes the horse's reins, pats his nose, and proceeds to check him over. And Indra can tell by the stiff set of Lexa's shoulders that something is wrong. </p>
<p>"Lexa?"</p>
<p>"Assemble a search party," Lexa yells, passing the horse to an observant stablehand who came over. </p>
<p>"The saddle is askew," Lexa says as she holds up a scrap of material. "This is from father's tunic. I think he fell off somewhere."</p>
<p>Indra shakes her head and shouts to the knights, asking for volunteers. She takes the first five ones that step forward and quickly head to the stables.</p>
<p>"Lincoln," Lexa says, and the servant is there instantly. "Did you see Father leave this morning?"</p>
<p>"Yes, and it was the same as the last days. Seemed to be the same grouchy self as always. But clearheaded enough to yell at me when I was in the way," Lincoln answers.</p>
<p>"I should go with the other knights," Lexa says, walking towards the stables.</p>
<p>"You need to stay here," Lincoln reaches out and grabs her arm. "Your duty is to remain at the castle." But when Lexa glares at him, he quickly adds, "My princess."</p>
<p>Lexa deflates. "You're right."</p>
<p>"I thought you were still mad at him," Lincoln comments as they walk inside.</p>
<p>"I am, but that doesn't mean I am wishing misfortune upon him," Lexa replies. "He still my father, after all."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The search party returns nearly an hour later, entering the castle by a back door so as not to alarm anyone. Lexa is immediately summoned to the king's quarters and arrives to find Nyko already tending Titus.</p>
<p>The king does not look at all well. Clarke even squeezes Lexa's arm in alarm on seeing how pale Titus is. His skin is a ghastly white with a sickly sheen about it, making him look somewhat like a poorly-rendered statue of himself.</p>
<p>
  <em> The king is dying. </em>
</p>
<p>"Lexa…" Titus rasps, his voice was almost inaudible. Lexa hurries to the bedside. Clarke chooses to remain in the background to let her wife have some time alone with her father for what may very likely be the last time. </p>
<p>"I'm here, Father," Lexa says, surprised that her father did not call her Alexandria. And as she takes her father's hand, she tries not to show how shocked she is at how cold it feels.</p>
<p>"I want you to know…before I…"</p>
<p>"Shh, Father," Lexa interjects. "You're going to be fine." She glances up at Nyko for confirmation, but the physician's face is grim, and he does not nod or give any sign of encouragement.</p>
<p>"I am dying, Lexa," Titus says, then makes a noise that should be a chuckle but sounds more like a thick, gurgling cough. Nyko reaches down with a cloth and dabs at the blood that has come up. "I was thrown… I have too much broken… inside…" he says, his words coming in short, gasping phrases.</p>
<p>"Lexa," Titus tries again, pushing his voice stronger. The effort sets off a coughing fit that winds up being a very unpleasant and bloody affair.</p>
<p>"Save your strength, Sire," Nyko advises after cleaning him up again. </p>
<p>"What for? I'm dying. What's the sense in… dragging it out?" Titus wheezes. He weakly squeezes Lexa's hand, trying to get his attention. </p>
<p>"I want you… to know…" He tries again. "Your mother… would be proud… of the woman you've become," Titus says as he closes his eyes and goes still.</p>
<p>
  <em> And Lexa's eyes widen. </em>
</p>
<p>"Father?" Lexa quietly says.</p>
<p>Titus's eyes open for a moment, then close. "I am sorry… for what I did… to Clarke…" he whispers. "It was wrong of me… I was wrong… But... I had to do something ..."</p>
<p>"Father," Lexa whispers.</p>
<p>Titus's eyes open once more, and the soft, fond look he bestows on his daughter is one the princess has never seen before. "You look so like… your mother… and I was trying to protect you..." he says with his last strength. "love is... weakness... I just wanted... to protect..." His words decline into along, and hin finally exhales, leaving his unseeing eyes staring at his daughter.</p>
<p>Lexa reaches up with a trembling hand and closes her father's eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em> The king is dead. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there goes King Titus.<br/>Well, my initial plan was not to kill Titus now, but things happened, my mood changed, and I think this turned out to be the right time.<br/>Titus, for me, has always been a "suspicious" character in the universe of the 100. Sometimes I think he is one of the responsible for Costia's death, for the whole reason: love is weakness, and as he had Lexa as his favorite, he wished somehow to always have control over her. But somehow, I believe that deep down, he cared for her. And I kind of wanted to bring that perspective that I had of him and Lexa's relationship to this story.<br/>Now tell me what you think of this update. What caused the king's death? What did he do in the forest all these days besides reflecting on his past actions? New characters coming?</p>
<p>I will try to update before the end of the year, but it is no promise. I got a part-time job to help with my expenses, and that is consuming all the rest of the strength that I still have. My mind is still a mess, but I'm taking it one day at a time.<br/>By the way, what do you do to get to sleep? I've been dealing with a serious insomnia problem, and I don't know what else to do to get to sleep! (I have an appointment with my therapist to address this issue, but unfortunately, the appointment-only will happen next year). So please, if you have the same sleep problem, give me some tips.</p>
<p>Well, that's it for now. I hope you are all well. Wash your hands, avoid crowds, and use a mask. The virus is not over yet!<br/>See you in the next update. 😊</p>
<p>Also, if you like my content, feel free to buy me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/com_st">coffee</a> ☕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. CHAPTER 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>King Titus is dead, and it is time for his burial.<br/>The kingdom of Polaris gains a new queen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we close the first arc of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa takes an hour to herself before dealing with the official business of the king's death. Nyko, Lincoln, and the king's manservant, Gaia, use this time to prepare Titus's body for the funeral and burial.</p>
<p>Clarke strokes her wife's hair, running her fingers through the brown curls as she looks down at her face. When they returned to their chambers, Lexa tugged her to the bed. Clarke knew what Lexa wanted and sat with her back against the headboard so Lexa could lie down with her head on her lap.</p>
<p>"It doesn't make sense," Lexa says for probably the tenth time. "Why would he go down such an untried path? Why would he be so careless?" She sighs. "He never allowed a guard to accompany him, stubborn old fool."</p>
<p>Clarke listens, letting Lexa pour her feelings out without judgment. "I'm afraid we can never know," she quietly replies. </p>
<p>Clarke has a sneaking suspicion that her wife would also refuse the company of a guard if she went for a ride at dawn but holds her tongue. </p>
<p>The search party was able to easily follow Titus's trail. Taking care to keep a sharp eye out for any sign of a struggle or fight. But they found nothing except the king's broken body, bent at an odd angle over some jagged rocks. </p>
<p>Titus had decided to take a new, little-used path, and somehow the horse threw him. Whether the animal was frightened or simply failed to cope with the rider's demands will forever remain a mystery.</p>
<p>"Father wouldn't have been careless if I had been willing to talk to him. But I was still angry with him. I have been avoiding him for over a month." Lexa says, turning her head, pressing her face into Clarke's lap. "I should have gone to him to try to resolve our argument," she says, her voice muffled.</p>
<p>Clarke knows Titus very likely had no intention of discussing their rift, but again she says nothing, knowing it is not the time. </p>
<p>"Lexa, you don't know that," the blonde princess says. "You cannot blame yourself. True, there is no way to know if he would have taken that path or taken more care with his horse if had you reconciled, but there is no way to know if he would not have, either."</p>
<p>Lexa reluctantly nods. "At least he was still alive when they brought him back. If they had returned with his lifeless body, I…"</p>
<p>"Shh," Clarke soothes, stroking Lexa's hair again the way she knows the brunette likes. "You can take comfort in the fact that you were able to make peace before he passed, Lexa. That is more than many gets."</p>
<p>Lexa looks up at Clarke, her heart feeling like it is constricting and swelling at once. "I am grateful for that much, yes," she agrees, settling her cheek against Clarke's thigh once more. "I just cannot shake the feeling that I am partly to blame for his death." </p>
<p>"You are not to blame in any way for your father's death, Lexa," Clarke says with such conviction that Lexa finds herself believing it. </p>
<p>
  <em> Perhaps she simply needed someone to tell her. </em>
</p>
<p>"Thank you, Clarke," she replies.</p>
<p>Clarke moves her hand to cup her wife's cheek. "You helped me. It is my turn to help you now."</p>
<p>And Lexa looks up at her with new eyes, realizing that Clarke is truly becoming her own person. </p>
<p>
  <em> Becoming herself. </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Word of the king's death traveled fast throughout the kingdom; people began leaving flowers and tokens at the castle gates by mid-afternoon. Messengers were dispatched to appropriate parties and neighboring kingdoms. Lord Gustus and Lady Anya, already en route because of the Council meeting, were the first to arrive. </p>
<p>Gustus demanded to know what happened, wanting to know who was responsible. He didn't believe the story until Lexa personally told him, and even then, he seemed to want to cling to the idea that the king's death was not an accident.</p>
<p>
  <em> Lexa secretly agreed. </em>
</p>
<p>"Father loves nothing more than a good scandal," Anya had whispered to Clarke. "It's very tiring. I wish he would find a constructive hobby. You know, one that doesn't involve their stirring up trouble or marrying me off to the most eligible toad he can find." </p>
<p>The king's body was laid on a ceremonial stone table in the great hall. After dinner, the royal family went to pay their respects. Then, Lexa was to remain overnight, sitting vigil at the king's side.</p>
<p>While the future queen was sequestered, Clarke sat outside on a bank in the corridor. Keeping a vigil of her own while the castle bustled around them, preparing for the funeral the next morning and the coronation the evening. </p>
<p>And when his duties for the night were finished, Lincoln joined her.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Clarke, have you been here all night?" Lexa asks, her green eyes heavy but strangely bright as she emerges from the great hall shortly after daybreak.</p>
<p>"Yes," Clarke answers. "It didn't seem right for me to sleep while you were awake all night."</p>
<p>And Lexa can't resist she hugs her wife closer and says," I told you to get some sleep," her voice devoid of any reproach. </p>
<p>
  <em> Touched by the Clarke act. </em>
</p>
<p>"I know," Clarke answers and pecks her lips. "And I did not listen to you."</p>
<p>Despite the hour, Lexa laughs and gives Clarke another squeeze before turning towards Lincoln. "Lincoln, I assume you kept the princess company?"</p>
<p>"Of course," the servant answers. "We did not want you to feel as though you were alone."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Lexa says and gives Lincoln a brief hug. Then she looks at her servant in the eyes and gives him a nod.</p>
<p>Lincoln's lips curve into a very slight smile, correctly understanding her master's nod as the acknowledgment of their friendship. "Go up to your chambers and rest a little. I will bring you some breakfast later," he says.</p>
<p>Lexa claps Lincoln on the shoulder, then takes Clarke's hand as they head towards their rooms.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>She stared sightlessly into the courtyard. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep.</p>
<p>
  <em> She could not think.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> All she could do was feel loss, pain... </em>
</p>
<p>She was only eighteen. She was not prepared to be a queen. And above all, she was not ready to lose the only bond she still had with her mother. Titus Woods had not been an easy man, and he had made many unpardonable mistakes. But despite it all, he was Lexa's father.</p>
<p>
  <em> And now he is gone. </em>
</p>
<p>Lexa was so focused on the fear that arose through her body that she did not notice the sheets noises or the presence that approached her. And when she feels a gentle touch on her arm, Lexa managed to get back to reality.</p>
<p>"Come to bed, Lexa," Clarke said softly, as the brunette turned her head to look at her.</p>
<p>Lexa usually held Clarke when they were in bed, but now, Clarke was the one who gathered Lexa close and held her as the brunette woman laid on her stomach and cried. </p>
<p>
  <em> And Clarke continued to hold her until Lexa finally drifted off to sleep.  </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They had shifted somewhat in their nap so that Lexa was embracing Clarke too. And when Lexa woke up after a little nightmare, she looked at her wife. Who was also watching her, apparently having awoken first?</p>
<p>Lexa's initial inclination was to thank Clarke for her understanding, but instead, she leaned up and kissed the blonde woman.</p>
<p>
  <em> And once she did, she suddenly needed her wife on a very primary level.  </em>
</p>
<p>The day was going to be about the king's burial and the Polaris crown princess becoming queen. But right now, Lexa needed only to be a woman making love to her wife. </p>
<p>
  <em> And it was fast and desperate.  </em>
</p>
<p>Clarke's moans drowned out the fears in Lexa's head; her fingernails digging into her back demonstrated that some pain could be okay. Clarke slick heat clenching around her as she reached her release and triggered her own brought a deep completion for her.</p>
<p>
  <em> The reminder that she was still part of someone. </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They had only just finished dressing when there was a knock on the door, and Lincoln entered at Lexa's summons. </p>
<p>"The escort will be here in half an hour," Lincoln said gently as his Setting a large breakfast tray on the table.</p>
<p>"Thank you." </p>
<p>"It's my pleasure," Lincoln says, whit a little smile that was tinged with a great deal of empathy. "You should eat."</p>
<p>Lexa was not hungry, but when Clarke began putting together a dish, she decided it was easier to make the pretense of eating than to put them both off.  Lincoln took his leave, and Lexa joined Clarke at the table. The blond princess's appetite seemed no better than Lexa, and most of the food remained untouched on their plates when there was another knock on the door a short while later. </p>
<p>
  <em> The sound hit Lexa like a fist. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It was time to entomb the king. </em>
</p>
<p>Looking over at Clarke, Lexa knew the deep sadness in the blue eyes was for her alone, not grief for the deceased; nor could she blame her for that. All Lexa could do was appreciate that Clarke was so compassionate as to extend such sympathy to her. </p>
<p>
  <em> When it could only be a relief that Titus was gone.  </em>
</p>
<p>"You will get through this," Clarke murmured as she slipped her hand into Lexa and gave it a squeeze.</p>
<p>Blinking against the sudden dampness in her green eyes, Lexa could do little more than offer her a brief smile, unable to speak just then. </p>
<p>There was a rapping on the door again, and Lexa looked at it, lifting her chin and squaring her shoulders. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The council and a handful of high-ranking guests were gathered outside the great hall, but Lexa barely took note of them. Nyko, Lincoln, and Gaia awaited them; the body was prepared and arranged on a pallet for the journey to the crypts. Everyone had already been instructed as to what they would do. And then took the right positions around the ceremonial stone; when they were all in place, they lifted the pallet as one and processed out of the room. Lexa and Anya were at the lead, on either side of the king's head, with Indra and Lincoln at his feet. </p>
<p>
  <em> Only the people Lexa trusted most in her life. </em>
</p>
<p>Clarke was immediately behind, with Aden and Raven as her escorts. </p>
<p>Octavia, Bellamy with the other knights, followed them. Abby and Gustus, not far behind. The rest of the people fell into step by step. As they made their way through the castle and to the crypt.</p>
<p>Lexa could not look at the enshrouded form beside her, so she keeping her eyes straight ahead. And when they reached the stairs, she and Anya had to raise their end of the pallet to keep it as close as possible to level as the foot of it. </p>
<p>
  <em> And that actually helped, giving her a practical task on which to focus.  </em>
</p>
<p>But that came to an end as they laid their burden in the open tomb. </p>
<p>
  <em> And the enormity of what they were doing flooded Lexa all over again.  </em>
</p>
<p>As if on cue, Clarke's hand slipped into Lexa once more. Although she did not hear a word that the priest said, Lexa was able to keep steady when the marble slab, bearing Titus's likeness, was pushed into place. </p>
<p>
  <em> Sealing the man who the Kingdom of Polaris called king. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And Lexa would never see her father again.  </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>By the end of the ceremony, everyone is tired and hungry. And the feast is unusually quiet because people are too busy eating to have conversations. Clarke being unaccustomed to going without rest is near complete exhaustion and barely eats half of her meal. Lexa sends her up to their chambers to get some sleep, promising she'll join her as soon as she can.</p>
<p>
  <em> And she does. </em>
</p>
<p>But they are woken from their nap much sooner than they would have liked.</p>
<p>"Duty calls," Clarke sleepily mumbles.</p>
<p>"Sod duty," Lexa replies.</p>
<p>"We can sleep in tomorrow," Clarke says, sitting up. She glances at Lincoln for confirmation that they have nothing planned early in the day, and when the servant nods, she adds, "I promise," and kisses Lexa's cheek. </p>
<p>"Now get up. Your people need their queen."</p>
<p>"I'm not a queen yet," Lexa counters but drags herself out of bed.</p>
<p>"Here, drink this," Lincoln instructs, handing Lexa a cup.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Lexa asks, sniffing it.</p>
<p>"Nyko sent it. There is a one for you as well, my lady."</p>
<p>"Oh!" Clarke says, not sure if she is grateful. Especially when Lexa takes a sip and coughs.</p>
<p>"It's some sort of herbal pick-me-up… I think," Lincoln informs.</p>
<p>"Have you ever had it?" Lexa asks, staring suspiciously down into her cup.</p>
<p>"No," Lincoln answers, already bustling about, tidying the bed before laying out Lexa's clothes.</p>
<p>"I function on very little sleep most of the time. I don't think my body would know what to do with rest."</p>
<p>"Lexa, you work Lincoln too hard," Clarke says, taking an experimental sip. And whatever it is is very strong and slightly bitter. </p>
<p>"I do not," Lexa protests.</p>
<p>"She really doesn't," Lincoln insists. "This is just how I was made. Nearly drove my mother mad when I was a toddler. At least that's what she tells me."</p>
<p>"I don't doubt that," Lexa says, taking another drink. "I drank half," she declares, setting the cup down with a decisive thunk.</p>
<p>"And that is twice the amount I can tolerate," Clarke says. She hands the cup to Maya and heads behind the changing screen. Maya sniffs the brew, makes a face, and sets it on the table.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lexa is dressed and ready before Clarke, so she paces while she waits. "Lincoln, whatever was in that drink has me unable to sit still," she says.</p>
<p>"I am feeling a bit jittery myself," Clarke agrees, fidgeting at her vanity. And Maya does her hair, taking care to arrange it so that a crown can easily be placed on her head.</p>
<p>"I guess it's a good thing we didn't drink the entire thing," Lexa says, stopping near her wife.</p>
<p>"Clarke, you look beautiful. I know I tell you this every day, but… you look stunning. Regal."</p>
<p>Clarke is clad in a beautiful red and gold gown with flowing sleeves and a low neckline. Her hair is pulled away from her face and hanging long down her back. </p>
<p>"I do?" she asks. "I feel as though I am playing dress-up in my mother's clothes."</p>
<p>Lexa offers her hands, and Clarke takes them, standing before her. "You look like a real queen," says Lexa as she reaches up and strokes Clarke's cheek. </p>
<p>"Lexa, it's time," Lincoln says.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Lincoln," Lexa replies. She tucks her wife's hand into the crook of her elbow, pauses a moment, says, "No, that doesn't feel right, does it?" and then takes Clarke's hand.</p>
<p>"You look very gorgeous, Lexa," Clarke says. "Like a golden queen."</p>
<p>"I feel like an impostor," Lexa quietly replies, not wanting the people milling around to hear her confession. "I'm only eighteen; I'm not ready to be queen."</p>
<p>"I'm scared, too, but… we will do this, Lexa. We can do this. Because we have to. Because it is our duty," Clarke says, looking up into her wife's worried green eyes.</p>
<p>Lexa gazes down at Clarke's upturned face and sees the wisdom hidden behind her lovely, sweet young countenance. And suddenly, she knows that with Clarke by her side, she can indeed do this.</p>
<p>"Yes," she declares. "Together, we will. We draw strength from each other."</p>
<p>"Yes. Partners," Clarke agrees, remembering Lexa's words on their wedding night. </p>
<p>Lexa bends down and suddenly kisses her, taking Clarke by surprise. It is a short but passionate kiss, and they are out in the corridor where anyone can see. Servants pass, pretending not to notice. Courtiers walk by and either smile or raise a judgmental eyebrow.</p>
<p>
  <em> Lexa doesn't care. </em>
</p>
<p>"All right, Love," she says, "let's get this over with."</p>
<p>Clarke giggles and they continue on to the great hall.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Nor did it seem real as the procession made its way to the throne room, where a much larger group of people was gathered. Horns blared as they entered, people swept low, and Lexa felt like she was moving through a strange dream as she made her way down the long gallery. </p>
<p>Clarke had to step aside, taking her place nearby as Lexa faced the ceremonialist. And while Lexa was capable of confronting this on her own, it helped that Clarke was nearby.</p>
<p>
  <em> Her Queen. </em>
</p>
<p>As she accepted each responsibility the ceremonialist laid before her, Lexa realized what it was she was agreeing to. </p>
<p>
  <em> Polaris was hers now.  </em>
</p>
<p>Now, this is her responsibility to protect and lead, and Lexa would do so to her dying breath. The crown was heavy when the ceremonialist placed it on her head, but Lexa knew she could bear that weight.</p>
<p>Looking sideways, she saw that a smaller than your own crown was also placed on Clarke's head. She waited until the last words of the ceremonialist were said to her wife. And when Clarke come over, Lexa took her hand. They turned as the crowd burst into applause.</p>
<p>
  <em> Queen Alexandria and Queen Clarke faced their people. </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As the coronation took place after dinner, there is no feast. Lexa and Clarke did not get an evening meal, but sleep was more important at the time. Most of the courtiers and guests remained in the great hall following the ceremony. And soon, servants started appearing with wine and trays bearing small finger foods.</p>
<p>It is a very informal gathering for a coronation. But Lexa did not think it is necessary to demand so much of castle staff, especially on such short notice. Clarke agreed and wondered if Titus would have approved of such a thing. </p>
<p>
  <em> Not that it matters now. </em>
</p>
<p>As talking with her mother, Clarke sees Lexa talking with Lord Gustus a short distance away. And she looks rather cross with her uncle.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, Mother," she says. "I think I need to rescue Lexa from her Uncle."</p>
<p>"What?" Abby asks, taken by surprise. "Oh, I see. Lord Gustus is…" she searches for a word that is both appropriate and appropriate to say to her daughter and comes up empty.</p>
<p>"Yes, I know," Clarke answers, patting her mother's hand before making her way over to her wife. She passes Anya on her way and taps her on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"Titus was never a careless rider, Lexa," Gustus says, looking sideways at his niece. "He was rarely careless about anything, in fact. Unless he was upset."</p>
<p>"What, exactly, are you saying, Uncle?" Lexa asks, holding her hand out as her wife approaches.</p>
<p>
  <em> Clarke takes it.  </em>
</p>
<p>Anya had followed Clarke over and stands nearby as well, looking like a panther ready to pounce.</p>
<p>
  <em> Gustus shrugs. </em>
</p>
<p>"Nothing," he lightly answers. "But I seem to recall that no one could upset him the way you could, niece."</p>
<p>
  <em> Lexa's jaw twitches.  </em>
</p>
<p>"Lord Gustus, don't you have a shipment arriving in one of Floukru ports soon?" Clarke interjects, squeezing her wife's tense hand. "My mother mentioned it, and I'm certain she would love to speak with you about making transport arrangements."</p>
<p>"Come, Father, I'll take you. I have been looking for an excuse to say hello to Prince Aden," Anya says. She takes her father's arm and leads him away before he can say anything.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Lexa sighs, taking both of Clarke's hands. "He's a bit of a toad."</p>
<p>Clarke stifles her giggle and says, "He was still making accusations, wasn't he?"</p>
<p>"Not directly." Lexa looks troubled again, and Clarke squeezes her hands.</p>
<p>"Lexa, you didn't make your father choose that overgrown path that day," she reiterates, gently pulling Lexa to the side of the hall. She sees a door leading to the balcony and guides them outside into the cool late summer night. When they get out, she presses her lips together, debating her next words.</p>
<p>"Please, Clarke, say what is on your mind," Lexa urges as she senses that Clarke is struggling with something.</p>
<p>"Titus Woods made his own choices. He always has. And…" she pauses, taking a deep breath,"…often they weren't the best choices." She looks at Lexa carefully, hoping she hasn't overstepped or offended. Lexa wanted her honest opinions, and this is the first time she's gone this far with one. </p>
<p>"Look what he did to you," Lexa allows.</p>
<p>"And you," Clarke points out. "He chose to let your nursemaid raise you. He chose to take an interest only in your training."</p>
<p>Lexa nods. "And it doesn't change the fact that he was my father, and I loved him."</p>
<p>"Of course it doesn't," Clarke agrees. "My father made mistakes, too. You will make mistakes with our children," she says, a sudden blush rising to her cheeks at the mention of children. "And so will I," she quickly adds, noting how Lexa's eyes softened and darkened just slightly as she looked down at her. </p>
<p>"But you can love your father and still acknowledge that he was flawed."</p>
<p>Lexa lifts her hands and kisses them. "Have I told you that you are a very wise woman, Wife?" she asks. "You are going to be an excellent queen."</p>
<p>"I was worried that my bold words were going to upset you," Clarke admits.</p>
<p>"Never be afraid to speak your mind to me," Lexa says as she lifts Clarke's chin.</p>
<p>"I'm still… un-learning what I was taught, but I am trying."</p>
<p>"You are doing an excellent job," Lexa assures her. "And I loved your bold words, Clarke," she adds, realizing that not only does she love Clarke's bold words.</p>
<p>
  <em> She loves her, as well. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here's the last update of the year. What did you think?</p>
<p>I hope you are all well and that you have had a happy holiday.<br/>I wish you a prosperous new year. Hope that 2021 can be a good year and heal us from what 2020 has caused us.<br/>I would like to thank everyone who stopped for a moment to read this story, which left kudos and comments. You managed to bring me a little joy in this difficult phase that I've been going through.<br/>Thanks again, and until the next update. 😊✨</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, if you like my content, feel free to buy me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/com_st">coffee</a> ☕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. CHAPTER 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke and Lexa have been married for a little over five months. And the lack of an heir so far becomes the agenda of the council meeting.<br/>And Lord Gustus looks like he's up to something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here are the beginning of the second arc of this story.<br/>This is another filler chapter. But like all the others, this one is important for what is to come.<br/>Good reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sight of Queen Clarke walking past the training grounds with a basket has become quite a familiar one for the knights. She always has a kind smile for the warriors and will blow a kiss to queen Alexandria when she catches her wife's eyes.</p>
<p>"What is she always up to with that basket?" Dame Octavia wonders aloud one day.</p>
<p>"She'll be headin' to the gardens," Raven, who was there watching her traveler's friends training, answers. "She collects herbs and flower petals to make little pouches for her wardrobe to keep her clothes smelling nice. I'm sure she does other things with them, too. Probably."</p>
<p>Octavia looks sideways at Raven and questions. "You seem to know a lot about it." </p>
<p>"Ah, well, we've happened to cross paths a few times, that's all." Raven says, glancing over at Bellamy for a moment, and adds, "I am an honorable person who knows how to respect married people." </p>
<p>"Since when?" Octavia taunts with a grin.</p>
<p>"Since when the other person partner can cut off my head," Raven returns. </p>
<p>"But look at you, judging me by the time I analyze other people when you can barely disguise the looks you give to the queen's companion."</p>
<p>Octavia locks her jaw for a moment and then shrugs, "I just wonder why a man of that size is a servant and not a warrior, that's all," she says.</p>
<p>Raven laughs. "Of course, it has nothing to do with you imagining those huge arms around you." And as soon as she finished her sentence, Octavia flew towards her knocking her to the ground.</p>
<p>"Less work on your banter and more on your footwork," Lexa says as she passes, helping Raven to her feet. "And shouldn't you be working in the forge or something?" she adds.</p>
<p>"Yes, your highness," Raven says, already turning around and going back to their place of work.</p>
<p>"And you," Lexa turns on Octavia, "stop showing off. Save the fancy stuff for tournaments; no one is impressed here."</p>
<p>Octavia pursed her lips, then nods. In the two months since she and Bellamy have joined the ranks, she has yet to defeat the queen in combat. </p>
<p>And even her brother couldn't win her for a second time. </p>
<p>
  <em> Though not for lack of trying. </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"And finally, the repairs to the road through the lower town in Tondc are progressing well and should be completed by the end of the week," Dame Indra finishes her report and sits. </p>
<p>
  <em> And those gathered at the Council meeting try not to let their relieved sighs be too obvious. </em>
</p>
<p>"Thank you, Indra," Lexa thanks. She looks over her parchment a moment and says. "That appears to be our last order of business. Unless anyone has something else; they wish to address?"</p>
<p>Lexa looks around, noting the anxious looks on most of the faces seated at the table. It seemed like no one else had anything to add, but then Lord Gustus clears his throat.</p>
<p>"Lord Gustus, you have something you wish to say?" The queen asks, inwardly cringing. She sees Clarke shift in her seat beside herself, clearly feeling the same way.</p>
<p>"Yes," Gustus says. "Well, it is a… delicate matter, and I only bring it up because I know several of my fellow lords have been wondering this same thing, and…"</p>
<p>"Your point," Lexa prompts. She is tired and wants to have a bath and a moment's peace with her wife before dinner.</p>
<p>"Well, my queen." Gustus begins, "It has been about five months since you and Queen Clarke have wed?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Lexa tightly answers, her stomach twisting as she realizes where this conversation is going.</p>
<p>"There has been some concern about an heir, my queen" Gustus finally gets to his point. "People are beginning to fret that the queen Clarke may be barren. Begging your pardon, my lady." He adds when looking at Clarke.</p>
<p>Lexa glances at Clarke and sees that while her wife has made her face into a mask. She still can see how upset the blonde woman is.</p>
<p>Lexa's eyes narrow as she looks back at her uncle. "Tell me, Lord Gustus, how many months were you and Lady Tris married before she became with child?" </p>
<p>It is a blunt question but effective. </p>
<p>
  <em> Gustus mumbles an answer.  </em>
</p>
<p>"What was that? I don't believe I heard you." Lexa already knows the answer, but she is making a point.</p>
<p>"It was three years, my queen," Gustus nearly spits.</p>
<p>"And my own parents were married more than a year before I was conceived," Lexa continued, her anger flaring. "The queen Clarke and I—"</p>
<p>"May I say something?" Clarke suddenly asks, interrupting Lexa. Her voice was clear and steady as she decides she will not sit in silence and let them discuss her life as though she isn't there. </p>
<p>
  <em> And all heads turn in her direction.  </em>
</p>
<p>Faces surprised and, in a few cases, very curious. The blonde queen has attended several Council meetings until now, but this is the first time she's spoken up.</p>
<p>A slight smile plays across Lexa's features as she immediately answers. "Of course." </p>
<p>Clarke stands. "All this talk about my… fertility," she stresses the word, knowing it will make most of the men seated around her slightly uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Is not only premature but disrespectful. Yes, we have been married for five months. But it has only been five months. How many of you have children?" She looks around at the table and sees most of the men's hands raised. "And how many of your wives became with a child on your wedding night?" </p>
<p>
  <em> One hand remains up. </em>
</p>
<p>"Furthermore, how many of you would enjoy the notion of the entire court, nay, the entire kingdom essentially discussing your marital activities? None, I would wager." More than a few heads are nodding sheepishly around the table. </p>
<p>"So I suggest we keep gossip out of Council meetings before you all begin to sound like a bunch of… fishwives."</p>
<p>"Very well said, Clarke," Lexa agrees, glaring at Gustus, who looks like he is sucking on something sour.</p>
<p>"Now you will forgive my early departure from this meeting," the blonde queen says. "I seem to have developed a headache," she adds, her tone rather icy.</p>
<p>Lexa takes her hand and kisses it, then looks up at her blue eyes, hoping Clarke can see how proud she is of her. </p>
<p>Clarke grants her wife a small smile before striding from the hall. </p>
<p>
  <em> Her head held high. </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After the meeting, Lexa immediately heads for the royal chambers, Gustus had attempted to catch the queen's attention for a particular word but, Lexa ignored him, being in no mood to hear anything further from her uncle.</p>
<p>She pushes open the doors to find Anya sitting with Clarke, the two women talking calmly together. Clarke's eyes are dry, and she no longer appears upset.</p>
<p>"Clarke, I am so proud of you," Lexa says, walking over to her wife with hands outstretched.</p>
<p>Clarke takes the hands and stands. Lexa immediately wrapping her arms around the blonde woman and kisses the top of her head.</p>
<p>"There is no excuse for my father's behavior," Anya says, clearly as upset as they. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Anya," Lexa says, wondering how her cousin can stomach living with her father but has never asked.</p>
<p>"Anya saw me leaving the meeting early and had to come and find out what happened," Clarke explains, stepping out of her wife's embrace to sit back down. </p>
<p>Anya was supposed to attend the council meeting. But something came up between her and her father, and the lady knight chose to go train with the other Polaris warriors instead.</p>
<p>"She didn't want to tell me at first," Anya explains. "But I eventually convinced her. I, for one, think this whole business about the queen only being good for making heirs is rubbish." She pauses. "I also know my father is a fool."</p>
<p>"A milder word than I want to use, but it works," Lexa says. "And I agree with you. Clarke knows how I feel about her role in the kingdom," she adds, taking Clarke's hands.</p>
<p>"And how is that exactly?" Anya asks, intrigued.</p>
<p>"She wants an equal, someone who will rule with her. If she does something I feel is wrong, I should tell her," Clarke answers.</p>
<p>
  <em> Lexa nods.  </em>
</p>
<p>"That's why my father's interference in Clarke's upbringing was a problem."</p>
<p>"A mess, that's what it was," Anya observes. "Aunt Becca was a strong woman, and Titus loved her. But she wasn't subservient at all. I can't imagine why he thought this would be a good idea."</p>
<p>"The man he became after my mother's death was not the man he was. At least, that is what I am given to understand," Lexa says with a sad tone in her voice.</p>
<p>Then she shakes her head, leaving her thoughts of how different her life would have been if her mother was still alive. Since her father's death, she has found herself more and more having thoughts like that.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that it mattered anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>"In any case, my beautiful queen showed the council who she is today. And I could not be happier about it," Lexa says, beaming proudly at her wife.</p>
<p>"Yes, I think it's wonderful that she spoke up," Anya agrees. "Keep doing that," she adds, giving Clarke a nod.</p>
<p>"Especially with my uncle," Lexa says with a smile. Then she asks, "Honestly though… are you all right?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm fine now," Clarke answers. "I was quite angry. I felt shamed… humiliated. I decided I couldn't sit by and let him cast aspersions in my direction, to my face no less. Thank you for defending me, but… I felt I should speak up in my own defense."</p>
<p>Lexa nods. "I'm glad you did. And you were right to do so. I think you've certainly given some of those old lords something to ponder on their rides home."</p>
<p>"Good," Clarke replies.</p>
<p>"Which reminds me, I need to find Raven to get my swords back and say goodbye before I leave," Anya says.</p>
<p>"You won't be staying for dinner?" Lexa asks.</p>
<p>"I would love to, but I think it would be best if we go home," Anya says, standing. "Father has done enough damage for one day. And I can't imagine you would be relishing his company this evening anyway."</p>
<p>"Probably not," Lexa chuckles. She steps over to her cousin and hugs her. "Thank you for being there for Clarke when I could not," she says.</p>
<p>"My pleasure," Anya says, and surprisingly she turns to hug Clarke as well.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Clarke echoes. "Have a safe trip home."</p>
<p>"You're welcome," Anya replies. "I may be having a few words with my father on the way," she says, slightly smirking. Then she turns and exits.</p>
<p>As soon Anya gets out of the room, Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke, just holding her for a minute. "Lincoln," she says at length, and the servant appears from the other side of the room.</p>
<p>"Did you still wish for a bath?" Lincoln asks.</p>
<p>"Yes. No. Perhaps," Lexa slowly answers.</p>
<p>"I don't mind," Clarke says. "I'm fine now, honest." Clarke knows that Lexa was looking forward to a nice soak, and she doesn't want her wife to deprive herself because of her.</p>
<p>"Yes, Linc. I would like that bath." Lexa says, giving Clarke a peak on the lips. Lincoln nods and heads out to start preparing the water. "Join me?"</p>
<p>"I am due to meet the royal seamstress," Clarke comments. "The weather will be turning cold soon, and I will be requiring a few more items."</p>
<p>"The seamstress should be coming to you, not you to her," Lexa says. She really hoped that Clarke would join her.</p>
<p>"Well, she cannot really do that if we are having a bath, can she?" the blonde queen asks, tilting her head at the other woman.</p>
<p>Lexa chuckles then smiles. "One more then," she says, leaning down to kiss Clarke again before she leaves.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Despite Lexa's best efforts, Gustus still succeeds in catching her for a few words before he departs. </p>
<p>He knocks on the doors to the royal chambers after seeing Clarke walking through the corridors. And Lexa thinking it is Lincoln or one of the other servants with the beginnings of her bathwater opens the door without first checking to see who is there.</p>
<p>"Uncle," she says, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice.</p>
<p>"Lexa, I would like a private word before I go," Gustus says, pushing her way inside.</p>
<p>"As long as it is not about my queen," Lexa replies, closing the door.</p>
<p>"Well, it may be indirectly," Gustus says.</p>
<p>"Tread carefully," Lexa warns. "My patience with you is quite thin right now, and while you are my uncle, I would like to remind you that I am your queen."</p>
<p>"Of course, my queen." Gustus obsequiously replies, deliberately addressing Lexa by title. "I just wished to caution you about one of your people."</p>
<p>"Which one?" Lexa asks in a cold voice.</p>
<p>"The Louwoda," Gustus says. "Keep a close eye on her."</p>
<p>"Raven has been an excellent and well-behaved smith since her arrival here," Lexa protests, confused. "Yes, she is a bit unconventional, but she has not broken a single rule in any way."</p>
<p>Gustus's lips press into a tight line. "Yes, well… I've heard rumors about that so-called 'smith' from both within the kingdom and without," he comments.</p>
<p>"What kind of rumors?"</p>
<p>"The woman has loose morals. Why do you think she had no home before she came here?"</p>
<p>Lexa looks at him, debating the believability of her uncle's words. She knows that Raven is fond of Clarke, but all the people and knights are. She knows with every fiber of her being that any one of her people would lay down their life for Clarke. </p>
<p>
  <em> As would she.  </em>
</p>
<p>"What, exactly, are you insinuating, Uncle?" Lexa finally asks.</p>
<p>"All I will say is: Keep a close eye on the attention she pays to your queen. Clarke is beautiful and young, and to a person like that, she is nothing but temptation," Gustus says. "She is spirited though, which we saw earlier, but I'm afraid that her spirit is no match for a person who already knew a lot of the world in a short time."</p>
<p>Lexa narrows her eyes at her uncle, extremely skeptical. "Thank you for your counsel," she vaguely says, reaching for the door handle. "Safe travels," she adds, opening the door.</p>
<p>Gustus nods then exit. </p>
<p>
  <em> In the corridor, a slow, sly smile creeps across his face. </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lexa leans against the door, thinking a moment. She has seen Raven accompanying Clarke on several occasions, often assisting her with some task.</p>
<p>
  <em> Bellamy is often present as well.  </em>
</p>
<p>She doesn't recall seeing anything alarming or inappropriate between her wife and the blacksmith. And no one else has felt the need to make mention of their friendship.</p>
<p>Suddenly the door shifts, someone clearly trying to open it, and Lexa moves away from it. Lincoln enters, followed by some maids with buckets.</p>
<p>"Lincoln," Lexa calls, and the stronger man stops, waiting to see what his queen needs.</p>
<p>"Yes?" he asks. "I just saw Lord Gustus looking smug; am I correct in assuming he was here and said something that irritated you?"</p>
<p>Lexa nods. "Have you seen any inappropriate behavior between the queen and Raven the smith?" she asks.</p>
<p>Lincoln's brow furrows a moment, his expression incredulous. "No," he answers. "I think she is fond of her, but no more so than any of the rest of us. Present company excluded, of course."</p>
<p>"That's what I thought."</p>
<p>And with her uncle's words running through her mind, she went to her bath. </p>
<p>
  <em> Not relaxing as she expected. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you think?<br/>As I said, this was a filler chapter. But it is important to define the path of some characters. Like Gustus, Raven, Bellamy, and even Anya.<br/>Also, Clarke is increasingly confident, and I have enjoyed writing about her development a lot.<br/>And Lexa... Well, let's say that jealous Lexa is coming. 👀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now I would like to know if you would like to read a story with the plot:</p>
<p>1 - ABO fic (Doctor Lexa / Nurse Clarke or Doctor / Doctor). Where Clarke is not a big fan of Lexa, but something happens. And she sees herself stuck with the brunette doctor for what looks like... forever (or, in other words, Clarke getting pregnant with Lexa’s baby).<br/>or<br/>2 - A fic with plot speed dating/blind date (g!p or not g! p). Clarke being a doctor or artist, and Lexa being a detective.</p>
<p>I have ideas for both stories, but I need to know which one to start with first, so tell me which of these are you most interested in reading, or give me other ideas.<br/>I want to enjoy the moment that I am feeling good and creative. 😊<br/>See you in the next update. 👋</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, if you like my content, feel free to buy me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/com_st">coffee</a> ☕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. CHAPTER 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gustus's words continue to echo in Lexa's mind, leaving her blind to other things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When you're reading this, remember that Gustus forged a poisoning and blamed Raven in the canon. And that Lexa trusted him and ended up hurting Raven. But then she redeemed herself by punishing the real culprit.<br/>Things in this and the next chapter will follow a little of this line: Gustus armed against Raven. And Lexa punishing the wrong person.<br/>So please don't hate me or hate Lexa.<br/>Good reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa tried not to let her uncle's words take hold of her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em> She really tried. </em>
</p>
<p>But over the next few weeks, every time she saw Raven near Clarke, she found herself on high alert. The queen wanted to say something, to discuss it with her wife, but she could never find the right words. And she didn't want to simply, openly accuse Raven of misconduct.</p>
<p>
  <em> But Lexa cannot deny the fact that the smith is, in fact, quite friendly with her wife.  </em>
</p>
<p>So she chose to continue watching and waiting, hoping that Clarke wouldn't notice any change in her demeanor.</p>
<p>
  <em> After all, Lexa knows she can trust her.  </em>
</p>
<p>It's Raven about whom Lexa isn't assured. And, ideally, she wants to gather all the facts before she acts.</p>
<p>Then one autumn afternoon, Lexa is walking through the courtyard, having just left the stables. And she sees Clarke walking, wearing a cloak to protect herself against the slight chill in the air. </p>
<p>
  <em> Raven with her, as always.  </em>
</p>
<p>They are chatting companionably, and then Raven says something that makes Clarke laugh, to the point that she touches the smith arm.</p>
<p>
  <em> That's too much. </em>
</p>
<p>"Clarke," Lexa calls before she's taken a chance to entirely think it through, and her feet are already taking her in their direction.</p>
<p>"There you are," Clarke answers, giving Lexa a charming smile before tilting her cheek upwards for a kiss.</p>
<p>Lexa does so, then asks, "Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"To the marketplace," the blonde queen answers. "Raven volunteered to be my company."</p>
<p>"My queen," Raven nods.</p>
<p>Lexa just shakes her head, and after a moment, she says, "Raven, I would like a word with you."</p>
<p>"Is this something requiring an immediate attention, or can it wait until we return?" Clarke asks curiously.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Love, but I'm afraid it cannot wait," Lexa says, looking around. Several knights are milling around the courtyard, and she sees Indra, Bellamy, and Octavia a short distance away. </p>
<p>"Hey!" she calls. "Queen Clarke requires an escort to the marketplace."</p>
<p>Octavia opens her mouth immediately, but Bellamy steps forward and volunteers before his sister can speak. "It would be my honor to escort the queen," he quietly says.</p>
<p>"Your majesty, I really think—" Raven tries, watching Bellamy walk over. </p>
<p>"I am not interested in what you think at the moment, Raven," Lexa interjects. </p>
<p>
  <em> And Clarke looks over at her wife, surprised at her tone. </em>
</p>
<p>"Your highness," Bellamy says with a bow. </p>
<p>And at this moment, Raven catches her friend's eye and give him what she hopes is a very stern glare. Not unlike Octavia, who was keeping her eyes on her brother.</p>
<p>
  <em> And if you paid enough attention to her face, you would see Octavia jaw tighten. </em>
</p>
<p>"Lexa," Clarke quietly says, tugging her wife's elbow, "Is everything all right?"</p>
<p>
  <em> Lexa's face softens when she looks down at her.  </em>
</p>
<p>She kisses Clarke's forehead and says, "I just need to ask Raven a few questions, that's all. I'll tell you all about it later. Have a good time at the marketplace."</p>
<p>Clarke nods then steps over towards Sir Bellamy. She can feel some strange tension between the knight and smith but chalks it up to Raven's disappointment over not getting to go to the market. After all, Clarke promised Raven that she'd help her choose a nice gift for Anya, and now they'll have to do it another time.</p>
<p>"Raven," Lexa says, her demeanor cold again.</p>
<p>"Your highness," Raven replies, giving Clarke a worried glance, another one desperate towards Octavia, as she follows the queen into the castle.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Your highness, I must protest," Raven finally speaks once they are inside the great hall. </p>
<p>Lexa would neither look at nor speak to her as they walked, and the queen didn't want to have the discussion she is afraid they are about to have out where others could hear them.</p>
<p>"You protest?" Lexa asks, spinning to glare at the smith. "You? The one who is trying to commit treason by wooing the queen?"</p>
<p>Raven closes her eyes, then looks at the ceiling, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. </p>
<p>"It is not me who you should be questioning," Raven answers, trying to maintain her composure.</p>
<p>"And yet I am," the queen replies. "Because it is you I keep seeing with my wife. Don't think I haven't seen the attention you've been paying her."</p>
<p>"I am a mere—"</p>
<p>"Raven, all I want to know is the truth. I want to know if you are attempting to seduce Queen Clarke." Lexa interrupts, her voice low and dangerous, deliberately moving her hand to rest on her sword. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Does the cold not bother you, Sir Bellamy?" Clarke asks, trying to make conversation with the knight, who strangely resolves to be silent today. </p>
<p>"Not very much," he answers.</p>
<p>"Boudalan has a warmer climate, does it not?" she prods, trying to get more of a response.</p>
<p>"Yes, my queen, it is, but not as much as you might think."</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" Clarke asks, curious.</p>
<p>Bellamy stops and turns to her. "It means, my queen, that the climate is defined by people." He pauses and approaches, explaining: "It means that when I am with you, I feel warm. Because you are the most beautiful person on earth."</p>
<p>
  <em> Clarke takes a step back. </em>
</p>
<p>"Sir Bellamy, it is not appropriate for you to say such things to me."</p>
<p>But, Bellamy didn't listen and moves closer still, catching the queen's hand in his when she reflexively raises it to keep him at a distance. </p>
<p>"Clarke," he huskily says, kissing her hand as he addresses her familiarly, "I like you. I want you."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em> "Clarke, I like you. I want you." </em>
</p>
<p>As soon as she hears these words, Clarke pulls her hand away and tries to retreat further. Only now realizing that Bellamy somehow took her into a small, secluded street. </p>
<p>
  <em> There is no one around. </em>
</p>
<p>"Step back, sir," she tries, keeping her hands under her cloak, hoping they stay hidden as she takes her dagger. "I didn't give you permission to address me by name."</p>
<p>
  <em> But Bellamy doesn't move; in fact, he presses closer.  </em>
</p>
<p>"You cannot know true love, true passion, in this arranged marriage of yours," he says, his voice a low, seductive boom. "Allow me to teach you, my love." </p>
<p>Then he lowers his head and murmurs, "I want you to be mine," his lips hovering just over hers.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As soon as Bellamy's lips come closer to her own, Clarke seizes the opportunity and ducks her head of the knight path. Her small dagger clutched in her hand, jabbing him in the thigh through her cloak.</p>
<p>"Fuck! You bitch," Bellamy groan, anger passing his face.</p>
<p>And Clarke tries to take the chance to escape, but Bellamy grabs her elbow, holding it out and yanking the dagger from her grasp. "You are not going anywhere, <em>my queen</em>," he says, practically spitting the word out to her now.</p>
<p>
  <em> He throws the knife. </em>
</p>
<p>"Let go of me!" Clarke yells as she pulls against his painful grasp.</p>
<p>"You will be mine, in one way or another - arg!" Bellamy yells out in pain again when Clarke stomps on his foot, high on his instep, where Lexa showed her.</p>
<p>His grip slips on her arm, and she unclasps her cloak to get away.</p>
<p>
  <em> But once again, Bellamy is too quick for her.  </em>
</p>
<p>His fingers this time catch the bodice of Clarke's dress, but the blonde queen pulls with all her strength, leaving him with a scrap of material in his hands and her with a ruined dress.</p>
<p>Then;</p>
<p>She runs.</p>
<p>And he's smart enough not to follow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Then???<br/>As I said on the first note, don't hate Lexa, she was blinded by jealousy. She was so concerned by Gustus' words that she ended up not paying attention to the real danger.<br/>And since nobody ever reported anything to her about Bellamy, she let him pass.<br/>And yes, she will blame herself for that.<br/>But she is not the only culprit in this case.<br/>The next chapter is already ready, so depending on the answer that this update has, I can post the new one this week.<br/>Then that's it, see you in the next update. 👋</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. CHAPTER 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter continues from where the previous one ended: Bellamy attacks Clarke, but she did escape.<br/>Lexa confronts Raven but realizes that the real danger is another. And the hunt for Bellamy begins.<br/>Clarke is stronger than anyone thinks. And some important words are said.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, I didn't imagine the answer from the last chapter. I thought people would hate it because of the whole situation. But I was happy with the comments received.<br/>So here's the latest update.<br/>Good reading, and don't hate me.<br/>ps Bellamy's plot has not yet been resolved.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you know why Bellamy left Boudalan?" Raven asks, trying to keep her calm. In truth, she is more worried about Clarke than herself right now.</p>
<p>"I'm not interested in Sir Bellamy," Lexa snaps. "But since you mentioned it, I am now interested in why you left Louwoda."</p>
<p>"Well, you should be interested in Bellamy," Raven replies.</p>
<p>"Raven, tell me why you left the Shallow Valley," Lexa demands.</p>
<p>
  <em> Helpless, Raven shrugs.  </em>
</p>
<p>"I left because I don't have an appropriate family. My mother always had more important matters to deal with than me." She started, "Besides the fact that she disapproves of the idea that I'm a blacksmith. And there is nothing for me in my home except boredom," she answers.</p>
<p>"Right," Lexa coldly states, scoffing. "And you expect me to stand here and believe—"</p>
<p>"Alexandria, stop!" Clarke's shout has the desired effect, and Lexa immediately ceases, struck by her wife's outburst. </p>
<p>She's never heard Clarke raise her voice before – no one has – and it shocks both the queen and the smith into stunned silence. Both women turn to see Clarke standing in the doorway, looking rather unwell. </p>
<p>
  <em> One concerned-looking Octavia can be seen just behind her. </em>
</p>
<p>"Raven is above reproach, Lexa!" Clarke exclaims, her voice still shaky. She walks towards them. Octavia hesitates a moment, then she closes the doors, giving them privacy. </p>
<p>
  <em> Afraid of what was next.</em>
</p>
<p>"First of all, I would never so much as look at another person… I love you, Lexa. Only you." She pauses, wringing her hands. </p>
<p>
  <em> This is the first time she confesses her true feelings to another queen.  </em>
</p>
<p>"Raven was preventing Sir Bellamy from attempting to commit treason!"</p>
<p>And the break in her voice makes Lexa finally notice her wife's disheveled appearance.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"What. Did. He. Do?" Lexa asks in low, measured tones, her hand gently coming up to touch Clarke's chin, angling her head. </p>
<p>"Did he touch you?" The queen's voice is quiet and her touch tender, but the blonde woman can see the rage simmering just below the surface.</p>
<p>
  <em> And Clarke has never seen her wife so angry.  </em>
</p>
<p>"He tried, but I resisted. I tried to get away, and he…" Clarke pauses as she tries to collect herself. </p>
<p>Lexa gathers her in her arms, her concern for her wife overshadowing the rage she knows is bubbling just beneath it. </p>
<p>"I had to use my dagger," Clarke hoarsely whispers.</p>
<p>"Is he still alive?" Lexa asks, stroking Clarke's hair. She is trembling, and Lexa can feel her breathing coming in erratic bursts. She holds her for several minutes, letting her answer when she is ready.</p>
<p>"Yes," Clarke finally replies, her voice muffled from where it is buried in Lexa tunic. </p>
<p>"He's going to wish otherwise when I am through with him," Lexa darkly replies. She gently pulls away from Clarke, smoothing her hair away from her face. </p>
<p>"Are you all right?" she softly asks, noting Clarke's torn bodice and messy hair. There is a bruise forming around Clarke's elbow that would surely match Bellamy's hand's size and shape. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Clarke sees her wife's jaw twitch when her green eyes take note of the mark, and she knows Lexa is really struggling to contain her anger for her own sake.</p>
<p>"I will be fine. I'm just… quite shaken up," Clarke answers.</p>
<p>Lexa kisses her forehead, then drops her head against hers for a second. </p>
<p>"Raven," Lexa calls.</p>
<p>"Your majesty," Raven steps forward. </p>
<p>Lexa lifts her head and looks over Clarke at the smith. "I apologize for my accusations and for not believing you. It won't happen again."</p>
<p>"Thank you, my queen."</p>
<p>"Please look after the queen. You two," Lexa says, point to Raven and an Octavia, who so far has not said a word, just stood by the door.</p>
<p>
  <em> Frozen.  </em>
</p>
<p>"I need to have a few words with Sir Bellamy," Lexa says, passing her wife's hand to the smith before her hand again falls to the hilt of her sword. </p>
<p>"Where did you leave him?" she asks Clarke.</p>
<p>"Under the bridge to the north of the smithy," Clarke answers.</p>
<p>"You won't find him anywhere in the citadel," finally says Octavia. </p>
<p>"He likely lit out as soon as the queen escaped his grasp, knowing she would be coming straight to you. I doubt he even took the time to come back to his room and collect his things." the knight informed, with a look that could be described as lost.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Octavia. I'll gather a search party. He can't have gotten far," Lexa replies with a nod.</p>
<p>"Lexa," Clarke calls as the brunette strides away. "Don't take his life." </p>
<p>The queen stops cold, as though the concept of not killing Bellamy was the farthest thing from her mind. </p>
<p>"I could not bear that weight," Clarke explains in a whisper, her blue eyes large and watery.</p>
<p>Lexa turns, her face softening as she looks at her wife. "If that is your wish," she finally says. "For your sake, Bellamy may have his life. But if he should ever step foot in Polaris again, his punishment will be final."</p>
<p>"I understand," Clarke whispers, and Lexa turns and strides away.</p>
<p>
  <em> Octavia just agrees. </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lexa returns to the royal chambers just over some hours later, looking tired, an equally-tired Lincoln accompanying her. Clarke is reclined on the bench by the window, attended by Maya. Raven and Octavia are still there as well.</p>
<p>"Did you find him?" Clarke asks.</p>
<p>"Yes," Lexa answers. "Don't get up," she says, seeing Clarke start to rise. "He's in the dungeons." </p>
<p>Then she hands Clarke tore and soiled cloak to Maya, who reluctantly takes it. </p>
<p>"I thought you were going to banish him," Raven comments, clearly speaking the thoughts of everyone in the room.</p>
<p>Lexa hands her sword to Lincoln, then takes Clarke's dagger out of her belt and sets it on the vanity. She managed to find the dagger on the floor of the alley where Bellamy took the queen.</p>
<p>Then she sits on the bench, lifting Clarke's feet onto her lap. "I could not, in good conscience, allow him to just roam the land and continue to menace other innocent women."</p>
<p>"That is very wise of you," Raven says. "We have been telling the queen about why Bellamy left Boudalan."</p>
<p>"I am guessing 'fled' is a more appropriate word than 'left,' based on what I now know."</p>
<p>"What are you going to do with him?" Clarke asks.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Lexa admits, absently rubbing her wife's feet. "I don't want him here, but I can't set him free."</p>
<p>"Write to our family," Octavia suggests after a moment. "Write to father and tell him what Bellamy has done. Tell him that you have him in your dungeon."</p>
<p>"But will they come for him?" Lexa asks.</p>
<p>"They will come to fetch him; I know it," Octavia says, nodding. "Father is an honorable man. He will want to know what happened and will punish Bellamy according to what he deserves." She added with disgust in her words when referring to her brother.</p>
<p>"Some of father's men came close once. I helped Bellamy avoid them, not knowing why. After, I forced him to tell me. And once I knew, I hated myself for helping him."</p>
<p>"Why did you stay with him then?" Lexa asks.</p>
<p>"To keep him in line," Octavia simply replies. "My brother, my responsibility."</p>
<p>"And what about you, Raven?"</p>
<p>"He saved my life once, and I kind of owed him," The blacksmith tells. "And he never let me forget that, so..." She shrugs.</p>
<p>"But I may have accommodated myself with the company, not his, of course, Octavia's. It became much easier to travel with them than alone." Raven says. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The room was silent for a while, looking like everyone was still trying to absorb the day's events.</p>
<p>"I could have heard what Raven was trying to tell me," Lexa says suddenly.</p>
<p>"Nah, you couldn't have," Raven assesses. "You were in no state to listen to anything I had to say."</p>
<p>And with that, Lexa sharply looks over at the smith, her anger flaring for a moment before she realizes that Raven's statement is correct.</p>
<p>"True," she says, deflating. "Please forgive me, Clarke," she says to her wife, taking her hand and kissing it.</p>
<p>"You have done nothing needing my forgiveness, Lexa," Clarke replies. "Bellamy knew what he was doing. He knew how to play the unassuming, noble knight."</p>
<p>"He's had plenty of practice," Octavia mutters. "And I, too, have already begged forgiveness from our good queen," she adds, then she looks at Lexa. "I tell you, if you are plannin' on killin' him, I'd happily help you."</p>
<p>Lexa huffs, "I assume this is why you were hesitant to stay."</p>
<p>Octavia nods. "I had already seen the looks he was givin' the queen."</p>
<p>"Me too," Raven accents. </p>
<p>"And why didn't anyone warn me about Bellamy or even warn Clarke?" Lexa asks. Thinking that if someone had warned her earlier about Bellamy, Clarke would not have experienced the knight's deplorable action.</p>
<p>
  <em> She would not have failed as a wife. </em>
</p>
<p>"I thought about telling, but he wanted to stay." Octavia starts. "I did confront him, and he promised me he would behave himself." She says with anger in her voice. </p>
<p>"He swore it on the memory of our grandmother. Said this is the life he has always wanted. And would be able to reform if he had something like this – being a Knight of Polaris – to occupy his time and energy."</p>
<p>"Empty words," Lexa darkly says.</p>
<p>"I think he did intend… or thought he could… but, well…" </p>
<p>"And how are you feeling?" Lexa asks after a moment, taking Octavia by surprise.</p>
<p>"Being sincere, I don't know how to answer you right now, my queen."</p>
<p>"Fair enough," Lexa agreed, turned her attention to Clarke, who suddenly looked very tired. </p>
<p>"And you, my love?"</p>
<p>"Better. Raven has been telling me stories of her experiments, with the forge." Clarke answers. </p>
<p>Lexa raises an eyebrow and gives Raven a sideways glance. "I'm not certain I wish to know," she says.</p>
<p>Clarke smiles, then Octavia takes the opportunity and walks away from the window approaching Raven.</p>
<p>"And I am sure the two of you would like some time alone, so by your leave, we are taking our exit."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Clarke says.</p>
<p>"Yes," Lexa adds. "Thank you. I won't forget this."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Clarke had changed clothes when she returned to their chambers, but she really wanted a bath. And as soon as Lexa learns this, she sets a servant to the task, and the queen's bath is ready in a short time.</p>
<p>Lexa remained in the room as Clarke changed and slipped into the hot, fragrant water, and when Maya moves to see her mistress, Lexa steps over. </p>
<p>"I will tend the queen," she quietly says.</p>
<p>"Oh… yes," a surprised Maya replies. She places the cloth in Lexa's outstretched hand, does a quick curtsey, and hurries from the room.</p>
<p>"Lexa?" Clarke asks, watching as the brunette woman sits down on the low stool Maya uses to aid the queen in her bath.</p>
<p>"I hate that he touched you," Lexa admits, lightly running the cloth over the bruise on Clarke's arm. "I hate that he hurt you… that he left marks on your beautiful skin… I hate that he frightened you."</p>
<p>"He didn't do any permanent damage," Clarke replies, lifting a wet hand to cup Lexa's jaw. "Nothing you won't be able to erase." She says, stroking Lexa's cheek with her thumb. </p>
<p>"Nothing we won't be able to erase," she amends.</p>
<p>Lexa then leans in and kisses the blonde, not caring one bit about getting wet. "You are so strong," she murmurs. "Stronger than I am, in some ways."</p>
<p>"I don't know about that," Clarke answers.</p>
<p>"Don't you?" Lexa asks, guiding Clarke to sit forward so she can wash her back. "You have been so composed, so graceful through this whole ordeal, and all I want to do is… punch something."</p>
<p>"That isn't a weakness, Lexa. We all deal with things in different ways. And believe me, I was troubled and unsettled. I couldn't fall apart out where the people could see me; I had to hold myself together until I was safely in your arms," she says.</p>
<p>"And if punching something will make you feel better, go right ahead and do that," Clarke says after a moment. "Just choose your target wisely."</p>
<p>
  <em> Lexa chuckles.  </em>
</p>
<p>"Well, I will admit that I already landed a few very satisfying blows to Bellamy's face. But I have no further plans to punch anyone," Lexa says, leaning her back again. "And it's getting a bit late to go to the training grounds. Spending this time with you is helping."</p>
<p>"It's helping me, too," Clarke agrees. "I like this. You here, taking care of me."</p>
<p>"Very well, my queen," Lexa says, lifting a small foot out of the water and seeing to it instead.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They fall quiet for a bit, and Clarke closes her eyes, enjoying her wife's attentiveness.</p>
<p>And as Lexa grows a bit bolder with her touches, running the cloth over Clarke's stomach beneath the water, then her breasts, something finally registers in her mind. </p>
<p>"Clarke? You… you love me?" Lexa suddenly asks.</p>
<p>Clarke stiffens slightly, her eyes opening. "Yes," she quietly admits, keeping her gaze downcast, worried that Lexa does not feel the same.</p>
<p>But Lexa lifts her chin as Clarke still avoids her eyes. "Clarke," she says.</p>
<p>Every time Lexa says her name, Clarke feels something inside her.</p>
<p>
  <em> And this time was no different. </em>
</p>
<p>Clarke feels the word low in her belly, like a warm glow spreading to her most sensitive areas, which compels her to look up.</p>
<p>"I love you. I'm fairly certain I have for a while." Lexa says and kisses Clarke's lips.</p>
<p>"You do?" Clarke asks. "You have?"</p>
<p>
  <em> Lexa nods.  </em>
</p>
<p>"I don't know why I didn't tell you… I guess I didn't want to overwhelm you."</p>
<p>
  <em> Clarke smiles.  </em>
</p>
<p>"I was waiting to hear you say it first, but… it just came out."</p>
<p>Lexa returns her smile and nuzzles her wife's nose with her own. "I'm glad it did."</p>
<p>"I'd like to get out of the bath now," Clarke quietly and suddenly says.</p>
<p>"I'll summon Maya," Lexa says, confused, kissing Clarke one more time and beginning to stand. </p>
<p>
  <em> But Clarke grabs her hand.  </em>
</p>
<p>"I didn't say anything about getting dressed, Lexa."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what did you think of this roller coaster?<br/>👀<br/>As I said, we are still going to solve Bellamy's punishment. He will not get rid of it so easily.<br/>And Clarke asking not to kill him was my idea to portray Clarke from the canon universe when Lexa asks for Finn's life.<br/>A furious Octavia is also about to arrive.<br/>And the most important thing, they finally said I love you. It was time.<br/>And Clarke being bold? Yes, we will have a little smut in the next chapter, nothing explicit, just our two queens proclaiming their love for each other.<br/>So that's it. I hope you were not frustrated with this update, I changed a few things after reading your comments, so I hope you liked it.<br/>The important things are yet to come; many things are, however, to be resolved.<br/>So until the next update. 👋</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, if you like my content, feel free to buy me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/com_st">coffee</a> ☕ I think I'll start to illustrate this story and post it there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. CHAPTER 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lexa gently runs the towel over Clarke's body, carefully drying every beautiful curve. She wraps her in the cloth and kisses her once, then carefully pulls the pins holding her blonde hair up. She runs her fingers through the blonde curls, coaxing them down over Clarke's shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When did you realize you loved me?" Clarke softly asks, reaching down for the hem of Lexa's shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa gives her a slightly goofy smile and answers, "I think it was that day at the stream." Then she helps to remove the shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That early?" Clarke asks, sliding her hands over Lexa's chest, taking off the breast bands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm," Lexa hums, nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she guides Clarke's hands to the ties of her trousers. "What about you?" Lexa asks as she quickly steps out of them when they fall to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's difficult to say," Clarke answers. "I think… the joust. When you were injured. I wanted to rush off to be with you, to make sure you were all right, but I couldn't. Anya had to make me stay. But it was the fear of possibly losing you that made me realize that what I felt for you was, indeed, love," she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa was guiding Clarke to the bed while she was speaking, her towel dropping away as they went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That didn't sound difficult to say," Lexa says, feathering kisses over Clarke's cheeks and closed eyelids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She yanks back the covers, then guides her to the bed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I first suspected that I might love you when you went to yell at your father," Clarke explains, her voice growing soft and breathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" Lexa somewhat absently murmurs. "That is earlier than our picnic," she points out, lifting her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," The blonde queen replies. "But I wasn't certain if…" she pauses, momentarily distracted by Lexa's lips on her neck, "if I truly loved you of if… mmm… if I merely thought I did because I felt I was supposed to. Because I… I didn't know anything else. It's difficult to explain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I understand." Lexa kisses her collarbone and lifts her head again. "But I had to suffer an injury for you to make your decision?" she asks, grinning at the blonde queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well…" Clarke says, "that simply helped… clarify my feelings. I wish it had been something less traumatic, but we cannot always choose how things happen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, Love," Lexa says, resuming her earlier activities, kissing a path down Clarke's chest. "Just the thought of what could have happened to you today…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh," Clarke soothes, stroking Lexa's hair. "It didn't," she whispers. "Thanks to you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Lexa rests her head on her chest, a moment confused, Clarke adds, "Without the instruction you gave me – and my little dagger – things could have ended very badly. But they didn't, and we should be grateful for it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke and holds her close, soaking in the feel of her skin against her own. She opens her green eyes and finds herself looking straight at her wife's bruised elbow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She lifts her head and gently kisses the purple blotch.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lexa," Clarke whispers, "remove his touch from my memory; replace it with yours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With pleasure," Lexa says without any hesitation, moving back up to kiss Clarke's lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her kiss is soft and tender, showing Clarke how much she loves her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And Clarke returns her ardor.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They realize that they have been demonstrating the love they feel for each other without words for some time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And if they had paid attention, they would have noticed it sooner.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa takes her time loving Clarke, lingering over her own favorite spots, lavishing attention on Clarke's favorites ones. And making sure she feels not only utterly loved by her but completely safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa's lips whisper words of adoration between gentle kisses; her hands wipe away any lingering remnants of the afternoon's trauma. She is careful and attentive, fully aware that Clarke has suffered a fright and may suddenly turn her away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But Clarke doesn't. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her brave, beautiful wife welcomes her affection, sighing with pleasure when Lexa's tongue darts between her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Embracing her tightly when Lexa delves into her, her fingers in the brown hair and Lexa's name in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are unhurried, smoothly moving together until the sensations grow too much and overflow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke cries out Lexa's name, and she buries her face in the brown hair, groaning, as they reach their peak together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They cling to one another for several minutes after, until finally, Lexa rolls them, still holding her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you so much, Clarke," Lexa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was told to expect fondness at best from you, and only after years of marriage," Clarke replies. "So I never dared to hope that you would truly love me… and I never expected to love you as thoroughly as I do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa kisses her, a long, deep kiss meant to show Clarke how wrong her tutors were. "How could I not love you?" she asks, looking into her lovely blue eyes. "There is nothing un-lovable about you, Wife."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thank the gods every day that the ladies from de court were so completely wrong about you," Clarke says, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I—" Lexa is cut off by a very timid knock at the door. "Who the hell…?" she mutters. "Go away!" she yells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ma'am, Nyko would like to examine the queen," Lincoln says through the doors. He is the only person brave enough to defy the queen this way, especially now. But he wouldn't do so if it wasn't necessary, and Lexa knows this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's only a bruise. I don't think that's necessary," Clarke says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do," Lexa insists. "Please. For me," she says, kissing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well," Clarke assents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just a minute," Lexa calls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke gets out of bed and pulls her nightdress on. She contemplates her dressing gown but knows Nyko will need to see her elbow, and the long, thick sleeves will only get in his way. So she climbs back into bed to better cover herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa has pulled her trousers and shirt on and, once she's sure her wife is decently covered, she opens the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am sorry to disturb you, ma'am," Nyko says. "But I only just returned from seeing some patients in the lower town. And Lincoln told me what happened, and I wished to make certain that the queen is uninjured."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Lexa agrees, walking with the physician to the bedside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I fear I did more injury to Bellamy than he did to me," Clarke says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyko's eyebrows rise. "Is that so?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I merely have a bruised elbow. While Bellamy has a stab wound in his thigh and likely a decent bruise on his foot as well," she explains, watching when Nyko gingerly prods the purple blotches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I shall check on Sir Bel—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just Bellamy," Lexa corrects, her tone clipped. "He no longer deserves his title."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyko nods. "I shall check on the prisoner then," he says. "My lady," he continues, returning his full attention to Clarke, "he did not touch you in any other way?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. But he tried." Clarke goes on to tell him exactly what happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's also the first time Lexa hears the full recount. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa hadn't asked her yet because she didn't want to make Clarke relive it so soon. But Clarke's voice is quiet and level as she gives the details, almost as if she has already managed to detach herself from what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It sounds like you handled the situation very well, my lady," Nyko says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She did. And I am very proud of her," Lexa agrees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would not have known what to do without your tutelage," Clarke says, smiling at her wife. "Lexa has been teaching me how to defend myself," she explains to Nyko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is excellent," the healer nods. "I have some balm for your elbow," he says, withdrawing a small jar from a pocket in his robes. "Do let me know if anything changes. Injuries can sometimes remain hidden for a time. However, based on what you've told us, I think it highly unlikely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Nyko," Clarke says, holding her arm out to allow him to apply the medicine to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lexa?" Lincoln asks, walking over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Linc?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shall I bring up some dinner?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, thank you. We will dine here tonight," Lexa answers, glancing at Clarke, who nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought as much," the big man replies, then nods and leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get some rest, my lady," Nyko says and stands. "Ma'am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Nyko," Lexa replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know you really had nothing at all to worry about with Raven," Clarke says, curled against Lexa's side in bed later that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Lexa replies, kissing the top of Clarke's head. "You always had my trust. I just wasn't so sure about her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lexa," Clarke says, lifting her head up, "she's quite smitten with Anya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Lexa asks. Then, "Oh…" as realization dawns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" Clarke asks, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My uncle," Lexa growls. "He was the one who planted the seed of suspicion. I tried not to let it take hold, but… I'm afraid I have quite a jealous streak where it comes to you. Every time I saw Raven with you, I could just hear Gustus's voice in my head, saying, 'Keep a close eye on the attention she pays to your queen.' I should have known better. He just…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anya said he likes to stir up trouble for no other reason than his own entertainment," Clarke says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, he definitely had a reason this time," Lexa remarks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you mean he… tried to get Raven banned from the kingdom – or worse – to prevent her from courting Anya or vice versa?" Clarke asks, her dislike for her wife's uncle growing with each minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's exactly what he did," Lexa replies. "It would serve him right if Anya eloped with Raven and the two of them ran away together."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why does he dislike Raven?" Clarke asks, settling back against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because he's bold and unconventional… He probably doesn't like Raven because she's a smith, not a noble."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's ridiculous and small-minded," Clarke says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's Gustus," Lexa responds, and Clarke snorts an indelicate laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Raven has been asking me for advice about courting Anya," she says. "That's another reason why she was spending so much time with me. I was to help her choose a suitable gift for Anya this morning in the marketplace."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So she's in earnest then," Lexa comments, nodding thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quite," Clarke answers. "You probably should have a serious discussion with your uncle."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I doubt very much he'll be showing his face here for a while, though, considering his plan did not work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could summon him. You are the queen after all," Clarke suggests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am, but I also do not wish to see his face any time soon," Lexa sighs. "I will deal with him at an… opportune moment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean when Raven asks permission to court Anya?" Clarke asks, lifting her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa chuckles and kisses her, saying, "I believe whoever will ask permission after the recent incident will be Anya, my love."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another filler chapter but as always needed for the future.<br/>I decided to post this chapter today for the simple reason: it's my birthday.<br/>I needed something to occupy my mind since whenever my birthday approaches, my anxiety increases. I never understood the reason; I never particularly cares about the day of my birth. I just know that every year that day gets harder, especially this year in particular.<br/>It is the first time that I spend my birthday alone. So imagine, my anxiety is at the top. I've lost count of how many times I've cried in the last few days, lol.<br/>So here's a little chapter without much action or anything significant. It's just a chapter that helped me deal with today.<br/>Take care, wash your hands, avoid crowds, the covid test is not very nice to do.<br/>I hope you enjoyed it.<br/>See you in the next update. 👋</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. CHAPTER 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to deal with Gustus, and some new visitors arrive at the Kingdom of Polaris.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the new update. For some reason, it is not one of my best; I am suffering a bit of writer's block. 😞<br/>And I would also like to thank everyone who wished me a happy birthday. ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several weeks have passed since Lexa sent the letter to Boudalan. She does not know if Lord Marcus will send a message back or if someone will simply show up one day, but each day Bellamy is languishing in the dungeon is a day too long. Lexa hasn't been to see him and hears no reports on his behavior or health, but the knowledge he is down there is enough to irk her.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Clarke's eighteenth birthday feast proves to be a festive diversion for a couple of days. </p>
<p>Aden made the journey to Polaris but, Queen Abby was down with an illness and could not attend. </p>
<p>
  <em> Clarke was worried. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But Lexa was here. </em>
</p>
<p>Lexa gifted Clarke books about flowers. A necklace made of silver and a small drawing kit, with paper, charcoal, and what looked like paints.</p>
<p>"You pay attention," Clarke had said, smiling at her wife.</p>
<p>"I may be indifferent towards a lot of things, but I am definitely not indifferent towards you, my love," Lexa replied, kissing the blonde Queen. "I am happy you like it."</p>
<p>"I love it," Clarke answered. "And I love you."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It's a whole month since Lexa sent her letter to Lord Marcus. Gustus and Anya have arrived in Polaris for the first time since then as well. They, of course, know what happened, and Anya immediately seeks out Clarke.</p>
<p>"Raven told me everything," she says, finding the Queen just inside. "She feels terrible about letting it happen."</p>
<p>Clarke takes Anya's arm and leads her into an empty room so they may speak privately and freely. "I know. It is not her fault or even Octavia. I keep telling them so. Lexa, too. They both feel responsible, but the blame lies solely with Bellamy."</p>
<p>"Raven is conflicted. She wishes she would have left Bellamy so that she would not have wound up here. But she knows that if she had, there's no telling how many lives he would have ruined." </p>
<p>"Well, at least until some poor girl's angry father caught him," Clarke says, and Anya nods her agreement. </p>
<p>"But you're truly well? Did he not harm you? Did not…" Anya trails off, leaving the question unasked.</p>
<p>"I am fine," Clarke answers. "He did not violate me."</p>
<p>"Good," Anya decisively states. </p>
<p>"Thank you for your concern," Clarke says. "And if Bellamy had, I would have told Lexa. We have no secrets."</p>
<p>Anya smiles. "You love her," she realizes.</p>
<p>Clarke looks down, her cheeks flushing. "And she loves me."</p>
<p>
  <em> Anya's eyes widen.  </em>
</p>
<p>"She told you this?" she asks.</p>
<p>Clarke nods and proceeds to tell how it transpired. Anya is very impressed that Clarke said it first, even if it was accidental, and Lexa didn't really hear it at the time. </p>
<p>While talking, both women did not notice the arrival of a smith.</p>
<p>"I was looking for you," says Raven when making her presence known.</p>
<p>"Missing me already?" Anya says with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Don't be presumptuous cheekbones," Raven teases, passing by the dirty blonde and sitting next to the Queen. "Queen Lexa demands your presence, something related to your father."</p>
<p>Anya's eyes widen, already knowing the content of the conversation that her cousin wants to have.</p>
<p>"Well, as much as I am enjoying the company, I better go to my cousin's meeting before a murder takes place."</p>
<p>With those words, Anya gets up and looks at the smith silently asking; if she was going to accompany her.</p>
<p>"I'll find you soon," Raven informed, and Anya's said goodbye to the other two women and went to meet a grumpy Lexa.</p>
<p>
  <em> Not knowing that she was already late. </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Raven, may I ask you something… delicate?" Clarke asks, biting her lower lip.</p>
<p>"Ooh, this sounds like it's going to be good," Raven replies, leaning forward.</p>
<p>"Oh dear," Clarke sighs. "How do I ask this? I don't want to presume anything…"</p>
<p>"Pless do," Raven volunteers, having a pretty good idea about the nature of Clarke's question. "I've done a few things, and I've heard a lot of things. So it's okay to presume."</p>
<p>"Well," Clarke starts, keeping her eyes on the ground, "Lexa has done something for me in our marriage bed… several times. She uses her mouth between my legs." </p>
<p>
  <em> She whispers the last part. </em>
</p>
<p>"And for what I know, that feels very nice," Raven says, a little impressed by the brunette Queen's actions.</p>
<p>"Oh, it does," Clarke says, biting back her grin. She drops her gaze again and asks, "Is there a way I can do something like that for her?"</p>
<p>"Ohhh," Raven says, drawing it out as realization dawns. "Yes, there is." She grins. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Uncle, a word," Lexa says, breezing past Gustus and heading into the great hall. </p>
<p>Lexa knows this conversation is overdue and knows now is the moment when it needs to happen. </p>
<p>"Of course," Gustus says, following her in. </p>
<p>A guard shuts the doors, and Lexa's calm demeanor makes the Lord slightly uneasy.</p>
<p>"I am placing the blame for Bellamy's attack on Clarke on your head," Lexa says.</p>
<p>"Me?" Gustus asks, his eyes widening. "I am blameless."</p>
<p>"It was you who planted the seeds of suspicion in my head. You heard the rumors about Bellamy, but you told me they were about Raven," Lexa says. </p>
<p>"I assure you—"</p>
<p>"You tried to sully Raven's reputation because you do not like the fact that she and Anya are fond of one another," Lexa says. "If Raven wishes to court Anya, she has every right."</p>
<p>"She is a scoundrel and a poor blacksmith," Gustus spits, refusing to acknowledge his wrongdoing.</p>
<p>"I trust her not only with my life but the Queen." Lexa retorts, her voice rising. "She proves do be more noble tan certain knights."</p>
<p>"Her reputation states otherwise," Gustus insists.</p>
<p>"I thought you wanted Anya to marry."</p>
<p>"Yes, but…"</p>
<p>"Raven is a good woman. One of the best smiths I've met. I am proud to have her in my kingdom. So, I suggest you revise your thinking before your small-minded prejudices cause you to lose your only child."</p>
<p>"Yes, Ma'am," Gustus replies, not sounding terribly pleased about it.</p>
<p>"I am not speaking as your Queen," Lexa clarifies. "I am speaking as a woman who loves her cousin and wishes to see her happy."</p>
<p>Gustus nods, thinking they are done. "I understand, Alexandria. Thank you." He lightly bows and starts to turn.</p>
<p>"I haven't finished," Lexa says, her voice turning hard again. </p>
<p>
  <em> Gustus stops.  </em>
</p>
<p>"There is still the matter of your punishment."</p>
<p>"Punishment?" Gustus sputters, turning white, then red, then white again.</p>
<p>"Surely you do not think that slander and conspiring to assault the Queen are not punishable offenses?" Lexa asks, angling her head.</p>
<p>"No, my Queen." Gustus answers. "I just thought—"</p>
<p>"You thought because you were my kin, I would turn a blind eye," Lexa finishes. "I'm afraid I cannot do that."</p>
<p>"But—"</p>
<p>
  <em> Lexa begins to slowly pace.  </em>
</p>
<p>"I am a young Queen, you see, and there are many eyes on me. If I let you off for this fairly major offense, uncle or no, people will think they can simply walk all over me, and by extension, the kingdom. Polaris will appear weak and ripe for the plucking." She stops and stares hard at her uncle. </p>
<p>"Not only that, but I love my wife very much, and the fact that you would stoop to such levels, that you would risk the lives of not only your Queen but my wife because of your own selfish pettiness, hurts me deeply. It also makes me unreasonably angry!" Lexa's voice has risen to a shout by the end of her speech, and Gustus takes a step back.</p>
<p>"Forgive me, ma'am. Alexandria," Gustus quietly says. "I… did not consider all the consequences of my actions."</p>
<p>"Clearly not," Lexa replies, her tone soft but clipped. "Now. It is well within my rights to imprison or banish you. My father has executed men for less, come to think of it." </p>
<p>Gustus eyes widen, and Lexa continues. "But imprisonment won't have the desired effect, and banishment is too… easy."</p>
<p>"Easy?" Gustus croaks.</p>
<p>Lexa rocks back on her heels. Hands behind her back. </p>
<p>"You are barred from attending Council meetings. For five months." She knows this punishment is a harsh blow to her uncle's pride, which is why she settled on it. "Also, during this period, you will also lose your noble benefits."</p>
<p>"But—"</p>
<p>"Six months."</p>
<p>
  <em> Gustus closes his mouth and nods. </em>
</p>
<p>Lexa steps closer and says, "Your punishment is light for Anya's sake, not yours."</p>
<p>Gustus swallows hard, his skin now pale and shiny due to the slight sheen of sweat now covering it.</p>
<p>"However, I will caution you to mind both your words and your actions, as my patience with you grows increasingly thin," Lexa sharply warns.</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am," Gustus repeats, looking like he has just swallowed a toad. </p>
<p>
  <em> Lexa brushes past him and out of the hall. </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Anya found Lexa, she realized that she is later. And whatever matter her cousin wanted to discuss is no longer mattered.</p>
<p>Lexa had already dealt it.</p>
<p>
  <em> Now it was her turn. </em>
</p>
<p>Anya and Raven seek out Gustus later. But to Gustus's surprise is not Ravens who asks for consent to court his daughter. </p>
<p>
  <em> It is Anya. </em>
</p>
<p>It is Anya who approaches Gustus. </p>
<p>It is Anya who announces that from now on, she would be courting Raven. </p>
<p>
  <em> Whether she is a noble or not.  </em>
</p>
<p>And whit Lexa's words still fresh in his mind, the Lord consents to allow, albeit a bit grudgingly. </p>
<p>Gustus even tells Raven he does not like her. To his credit, Raven merely huffed a short laugh and said, "I don't like you either, mate, but it ain't you to I'm going to marry."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"I am so happy for you," Clarke says to Raven, hugging her as the other two women come to tell de news. "Anya is a good woman."</p>
<p>"Oh, I know," Raven replies, grinning.</p>
<p>"Standing right here," Anya comments, chuckling. "You're going to give me a big head."</p>
<p>"She doesn't need any help in that department," Lexa remarks as they seat, to eat. </p>
<p>Raven laughs, and Lexa clasps her arms with the smith and congratulates her. "Hurt her, and I'll break your neck," she says, a smile pasted on her face.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't dream of it," Raven replies. </p>
<p>They chat for a few minutes, Anya confessing that she would like to stay in Polaris after she and Raven wed. They make plans for the future, but then Lincoln comes bursting back into the royal chambers, breathing hard. </p>
<p>
  <em> An Octavia following his steps. </em>
</p>
<p>"My Queen… Lord Marcus…" he huffs.</p>
<p>"He's here?" Lexa's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Now?"</p>
<p>"His party has been spotted just outside the town," Lincoln says, his breathing gradually slowing to normal. "Indra spotted the brown and yellow striped banners."</p>
<p>"That's them," Octavia confirms.</p>
<p>"How many?" Lexa asks.</p>
<p>"Six. Looked like father brought mother and our sister. And three knights," Octavia answers.</p>
<p>"We have enough food for then?" Lexa asks.</p>
<p>"I think so," Lincoln replies.</p>
<p>"Make it happen," Lexa commands.</p>
<p>"My Queen," Lincoln nods and disappears.</p>
<p>Lexa looks over at Clarke. Maya is already helping her into her cloak. "We must greet them," she says.</p>
<p>"Anya, Raven, if you will excuse us," Lexa says, holding her hand out for her wife. "Octavia, I think that will be good for you to accompany us."</p>
<p>The knight agrees.</p>
<p>It's time to deal with Bellamy.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here's the new chapter, what did you think?<br/>As I said in the note at the beginning, it was not one of my best ...<br/>About the "Gustus punishment," for some people, power means a lot, even more, when we talk about the medieval era. For most lords or anyone else who has a noble title, being in power is what matters.<br/>And this is the case with Gustus. He ends up losing his right to participate in the Council meetings, and losing his noble privileges is more painful than any other punishment, and Lexa knows that.<br/>And yes, Marcus Kane is the father of the Blake's, any idea who the mother is?<br/>And the time to deal with Bellamy has arrived.</p>
<p>Also, if you like my content, feel free to buy me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/com_st">coffee</a> ☕ </p>
<p>I was fired from my part-time job. Things are not easy here because of the pandemic. So I will probably be updating this story more often since I have more free time.<br/>So that's it, see you in the next update. 👋</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. CHAPTER 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to decide Bellamy's fate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Marcus is straight-backed and handsome, his long dark hair flecked with distinguished touches of gray. He has a neatly trimmed beard and dark, piercing eyes. </p>
<p>"Lord Marcus, I presume," Lexa greets once they are close enough. "Welcome to Polaris."</p>
<p>Lord Marcus nods and dismounts. "Thank you. I apologize for our unannounced arrival," he says, "There was no time to send a messenger."</p>
<p>"Completely understandable," Lexa replies, extending her hand.</p>
<p>"My wife, Diyoza, and my young daughter Hope," Lord Marcus introduces as he grasps Lexa's hand in greeting. </p>
<p>Diyoza curtseys and Lexa kisses her hand. "I am honored to meet you, my lady," she says. </p>
<p>"Allow me to present my wife, Queen Clarke," Lexa introduces, placing her hand on the small of Clarke's back as she steps forward.</p>
<p>"I am very pleased to meet you," Clarke says.</p>
<p>Lord Marcus steps forward and holds out his hand. Clarke places hers in it, and he kneels before her, gently kissing her hand. </p>
<p>"Please accept my humble apologies for my son's inexcusable behavior," he says. "We are extremely embarrassed by his actions and beg your forgiveness."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Lord Marcus," a shocked but composed Clarke answers. "I accept your apology. Please rise."</p>
<p>"I hope you will find your stay here to your liking, despite the circumstances."</p>
<p>"Your kingdom is beautiful," Diyoza answers with a smile.</p>
<p>"My Queen," Hope says, "I am mortified by my brother's actions and wish you to know that he is not… representative of our family."</p>
<p>"I understand," Clarke replies, "Octavia already proved to us how different Bellamy is." </p>
<p>With that, the three guests looked intently at the knight, something being said only by the looks. </p>
<p>
  <em> Octavia swallowed and looked away. </em>
</p>
<p>"You have arrived at a fortunate time," Lexa says, noticing the small and tense exchange of looks. Then she started escorting them inside while servants follow with their belongings. </p>
<p>"We will be having a small celebratory dinner this evening. We would love for you to join us."</p>
<p>"We cannot impose, especially after arriving unannounced," Marcus says.</p>
<p>"I assure you it is neither an imposition nor inconvenience," Lexa replies. </p>
<p>"In that case, we will be honored to join you," Marcus says, watching the servants as they pass into the room, looking for a particular bag." But we must insist on contributing." </p>
<p>Marcus holds his hand out, and a servant passes him the bag. He withdraws some large bottles. </p>
<p>"Wine from our lands," he says. "We brought them as a gift to you."</p>
<p>"Thank you very much," Lexa says, lifting one. "I look forward to sampling it."</p>
<p>And without the need to say anything or calling for him, Lincoln approaches, lifting the bottle. Another servant takes the others and follows him out.</p>
<p>"Your servant is very efficient," Hope observes. "You do not even need to give him an order."</p>
<p>
  <em> Hope also observers how her sister's eyes follow the servant as the man leaves the room. </em>
</p>
<p>"Lincoln has been in my service since we were both infants," Lexa explains. "He often knows my needs before I do."</p>
<p>"A fine quality to have in a servant as well as a wife," Marcus replies, nodding at Clarke. "But surely you have not been married long? You are both very young."</p>
<p>"Less than a year," Lexa says. "I will be nineteen after the new year, and Clarke has just turned eighteen."</p>
<p>"Congratulations," Marcus says to Clarke with a charming smile. "And you seem to have a very stable head on your shoulders for such a young queen. We heard about King Titus untimely passing," he adds, turning back towards Lexa. </p>
<p>"I did not know him personally or know much about him as a ruler, but his name was very knowing in the thirteen kingdoms."</p>
<p>"My only hope as queen is to improve upon the things my father did in his rule," Lexa tactfully replies.</p>
<p>Marcus briefly raises an eyebrow, clearly sharp enough to be able to read between the lines. "Indeed," he merely replies.</p>
<p>"I am sure your journey was long, and you likely wish to freshen up before dinner," Clarke says, steering the subject away from Titus.</p>
<p>Diyoza glances at Marcus, and he nods. "My Queen?" she says, stepping forward. </p>
<p>
  <em> Something in her hands. </em>
</p>
<p>"Yes, Lady Diyoza?" Clarke replies.</p>
<p>"We have brought a gift for you as well," she says. "As a token of apology from our house to your kingdom." She holds out a box that is about the same size as her hand.</p>
<p>"Thank you very much," Clarke accepts the gift. </p>
<p>Clarke feels it is somewhat unnecessary but understands their wish to make amends. And she will not insult them by refusing their thoughtful gift. She opens the box and sees a simple gold cuff bracelet etched with butterflies. </p>
<p>"It is beautiful," Lexa says, lifting it from the box.</p>
<p>"Is the symbol of our house," Octavia explains.</p>
<p>Clarke smiles and slips it over her hand and onto her wrist. "It is lovely. I shall treasure it. Thank you very much."</p>
<p>"It will not erase the dishonor our son has done, but I am happy you like it," Diyoza replies.</p>
<p>"I love it," Clarke says. "But now we will leave you to rest a bit before dinner," she says. "These servants will attend you, and please do not hesitate to ask for anything you need."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Marcus answers. "I am sure you have matters to which to see as well. Thank you for your hospitality."</p>
<p>"It is our pleasure. Lincoln will return and show you to the hall in time for dinner," Lexa replies. </p>
<p>"I think that my daughter can do that if you permit," Marcus says, looking at Octavia.</p>
<p>Lexa agrees, then they turn to leave, but then she stops, remembering the actual reason for their visit. "Oh, forgive me. Would you like to see Bellamy before dinner?"</p>
<p>Marcus's expression darkens. "He can wait until morning. I will lose my appetite if I see him before what will be a delicious dinner, judging by the appetizing aromas in the air."</p>
<p>"Very well," Lexa responds with a nod before taking Clarke's hand and exiting.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Forgive my impertinence, Lady Anya, but how is it you are yet unmarried?" Hope asks over dinner. "You are beautiful and most charming. How is Lady Raven the first to be lucky enough to win your hand?"</p>
<p>Gustus sighs. "Raven is not a lady-"</p>
<p>"I have simply refused to marry anyone unless I approve," Anya states, talking over her father. </p>
<p>
  <em> Still nursing his wounded pride, Gustus says nothing. </em>
</p>
<p>"Is that customary?" Hope presses.</p>
<p>"Hope, do not be rude," Octavia admonishes.</p>
<p>"No, no. It's quite all right," Anya insists. </p>
<p>"Lady Anya is quite deadly with a sword, you see," Lexa volunteers. "Half the noblemen in the thirteen kingdoms are afraid of her," she adds with a grin. "One of the best knights."</p>
<p>"I do love a woman with spirit," Raven says.</p>
<p>"Let's see if you continue to find this after some friendly sparring should be in order then," Lexa suggests, mainly to irk her uncle. Who has regretted letting his daughter train from the moment he finally consented to it.</p>
<p>"Oh, there would be nothing friendly about it, I assure you," Anya says, lifting her goblet to her smiling lips.</p>
<p>"Mmm, I definitely like the sound of that," Raven agrees. </p>
<p>
  <em> Gustus chokes on his wine. </em>
</p>
<p>"Alexandria," Marcus chimed in, redirecting the conversation, "your marriage to Queen Clarke was arranged, yes?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Lexa says. Explaining how it was brokered by their fathers when they were little more than babies.</p>
<p>"Ah, so you have been friends your whole lives," Hope observes. "That must be why you are so in love now."</p>
<p>
  <em> Clarke blushes slightly.  </em>
</p>
<p>"Well, actually, after the agreement was made, my father apparently did not see the need for me to get to know my future wife. So we did not meet or even see each other until we were married." Lexa says sound a little embarrassed. </p>
<p>"The tradition in Arkadia is for the bride to be veiled with heavy lace until it is time to seal the union with a kiss. I couldn't see Clarke, and she couldn't really see me either." She continues.</p>
<p>"I could not see you at all," Clarke says. "Just your silhouette."</p>
<p>"Really?" Lexa asks, and Clarke nods. "Yeah, we need to do away with that tradition." Clarke nods again, and Marcus and Diyoza chuckle.</p>
<p>"Sorry to ask, but something made me curious," Lexa says suddenly, pointing out something that has made her curious since the moment the guests arrived. "Bellamy reminds me of you a little bit, Lord Marcus, but I realized that Octavia doesn't look like either of you." She says, looking at Marcus and Diyoza.</p>
<p>"This is because she is not my mother," Octavia replies. "Diyoza is my father's second wife."</p>
<p>"That's right," Lord Marcus enters the conversation, looking a little tense. "My first wife, Aurora, did not resist the birth of our Octavia."</p>
<p>"Bellamy was still very young having, only seen seven summers at the time, and looking after a newborn was not very easy if you want to know." He continued to tell his story, unaware that the queen knew very well what it was like to be raised by a single father.</p>
<p>"I was one of Marcus' maids at the time." Continues Diyoza, "And when Lady Aurora passed away, I helped as much as I could look after little Octavia as if she were mine." She says looking, at the young knight, who just turns away. "And when we least expected it, we were connected to each other."</p>
<p>"Interesting," said Anya, casting a look at her father and then at Raven.</p>
<p>As the evening wears on, talk inevitably begins to turn towards Bellamy. Gustus, perhaps in a last and desperate effort to cast aspersions on his future daughter-in-law's name. Declares that Raven spent several weeks in Bellamy and Octavia company and was fully aware of his activities.</p>
<p>"Oh?" Marcus asks, looking towards the smith.</p>
<p>"Aye," Raven agrees, fully prepared for this topic, as she had a suspicion it would come up at some point. "I don't; approve of his tendencies, but I stayed in his company to make it very difficult for him to act on them. And because of Octavia, she didn't deserve to deal with her brother alone."</p>
<p>"I am sorry you had to play nursemaid to my son," Marcus replies. "But thank you for at least trying."</p>
<p>
  <em>Raven nods. </em>
</p>
<p>"He told you?" Diyoza quietly asks Octavia. Clearly, she is deeply upset by her son's disgrace. But also concerned for her daughter.</p>
<p>"I had to threaten him," Octavia answers with a sigh. "He grudgingly told me." </p>
<p>Octavia can still remember looming over Bellamy, her knee pressed into his chest, sword to his throat. </p>
<p>Sometimes she regrets not having slit it as soon as she learned the truth.</p>
<p>"It was my choice to still with him. But he still was my brother; I saved his life from the men who, I later learned, was sent by you. Sorry about that, father. I didn't know anything at that time. It was then that I made him tell me why they were after him."</p>
<p>"And he did not… menace any other women here in Polaris?" Marcus asks.</p>
<p>"No," Octavia answers. "He was particular, see? He didn't attack just any defenseless woman," she explains. "He is calculating and careful. A hunter. Nay, a predator. He chooses his prey and will not rest until he has her."</p>
<p>"Why did you not deal with him yourself? Marcus asks. "Or, gone after me?"</p>
<p>Octavia purses her lips, trying to decide how to explain. "As much as his actions were deplorable, he was still my brother. You above all know how strong our relationship has always been." She started.</p>
<p>"I felt betrayed, but he promised me he was going to change. And I decided to give him a second chance; I tried. It would be better to give him a second chance than to lose him. But now I realize that I was nothing but innocent and foolish in that decision."</p>
<p>With Octavia's words, a silence fell over the table. The pain in the young knight's voice could be felt, her anger, her disappointment.</p>
<p>"It's okay," Marcus finally says. "You did a great job, Octavia. I'm proud of you."</p>
<p>It wasn't much, but Marcus' words seemed to take some of the weight off Octavia's back.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The day after, Bellamy's family follows Lexa down to the dungeons to see him. They plan on staying one more day and will be leaving in the morning.</p>
<p>Clarke remained in the royal chambers. She does not wish to see him, and Lexa wholeheartedly agreed, saying, "I do not wish for him to see you. He does not deserve to look upon your beautiful face ever again."</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Octavia is the most anxious in the group. Her emotions are in turmoil, and while she knows and understands the fate that awaits Bellamy when he returns home, he is still her brother.</p>
<p>It was decided after a long night that Bellamy would not have his life taken away. For Lexa, this would be too easy. She pointed out that Bellamy's sins were big enough to give the privilege of death.</p>
<p>So it was decided that the ex-knight would have his parts cut off, a reminder for the rest of his miserable life. To him, always remember the innocent young women he took advantage of.</p>
<p>
  <em> A reminder to never dare again think about Clarke. </em>
</p>
<p>So when Bellamy arriving in his homeland, he was going to become a eunuch. Without titles, without privileges, and without family.</p>
<p>"Bellamy." Marcus's voice is stern but low. </p>
<p>Bellamy, who had been lying on a pallet on the floor. Jumps at the sound of his father's voice.</p>
<p>"Father!" He exclaims, clamoring clumsily to his feet.</p>
<p>Lexa, hanging in the background, notices the knight is resting most of his weight on one foot and finds himself biting back a smile when he remembers Clarke saying she stomped on one of his feet with all her might.</p>
<p>When Diyoza steps up, Bellamy clearly expects sympathy and holds out a hand. "Mom…" he starts.</p>
<p>Diyoza does not take the offered hand and, she says a few words in a soft, hoarse voice that makes the ex knight hang his head.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Marcus turns around. "We will return with our guards to retrieve him tomorrow morning," he tells Lexa.</p>
<p>"Of course," Lexa replies. She knows that Bellamy is looking at her, but she ignores him. The queen doesn't want to hear any apologies or anything else he might have to say. "This way," she says, holding out her hand.</p>
<p>"I'm going to take a minute," Octavia says as everyone starts to leave, and Lexa nods.</p>
<p>Octavia walks up to the bars of the cell and coldly looks at Bellamy.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry—"</p>
<p>"Don't." Octavia cuts him off. "You made me a promise, and you broke it. It's one thing for you to disgrace yourself, but don't drag me into your depravity. You may not care about honor, but I do."</p>
<p>
  <em> Bellamy has the decency to look down. </em>
</p>
<p>"And it's not me who needs your apology," Octavia adds, her blood beginning to boil. "But you'll never get that opportunity because you'll never see her again. You don't deserve her forgiveness. I hope your final days are spent living in regret for what you attempted to do. Not to mention what you did too. I don't even know how many others." She turns to leave.</p>
<p>"O," Bellamy calls.</p>
<p>"You are dead to me," Octavia tosses over her shoulder, not breaking her stride.  </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As the morning arrives, Lexa accompanies Lord Marcus to the dungeons, along with Octavia and Raven.</p>
<p>Bellamy is likely weakened by having spent more than a month imprisoned. Being given only humble and basic meals and no exercise. But the queen prefers to take no chances. </p>
<p>The largest of the three knights from Boudalan steps into the cell and claps irons on Bellamy's wrists and ankles. Then he is led out and flanked by the other two guards, so there is one on each side and one behind. Octavia steps in front of her brother, barely glancing at him. </p>
<p>
  <em> They all follow the queen up and out. </em>
</p>
<p>Bellamy blinks in the bright sunlight of the courtyard, but as soon as his eyes adjust, he lifts his face and looks up towards the windows to the royal chambers. The action is almost automatic, like a reflex, and Lexa catches it.</p>
<p>"You won't see her," she says, her voice low. "She has better things to do with her time than to watch a criminal being led from the kingdom."</p>
<p>Bellamy drops his gaze and does not reply. He is somewhat roughly led into a wagon, and one of the knights joins him, keeping guard.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Thank you again for your hospitality," Marcus says, turning towards Lexa. "I pray when next we meet, it will be under happy circumstances, yes?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Lexa agrees with a nod. Thinking that they will meet sooner than they expect if the looks exchanged by Octavia and Lincoln denounce something.</p>
<p>"If you ever have occasion to travel south, queen Alexandria, we would be honored to host you in our home," Marcus says.</p>
<p>"The honor would be ours," Lexa says, squeezing the arm of the man.</p>
<p>"Once again, please accept our apology—" His starts, but Lexa holds up her hand.</p>
<p>"No more apologies are needed," Lexa says. "You have come and are taking him away. That is all we wanted."</p>
<p>Lexa steps back beside Octavia and Raven as the party mounts their horses and makes them ready to leave.</p>
<p>"Safe travels," Lexa calls.</p>
<p>"Take care of Octavia," Lord Marcus says and gives a wave, and they exit the courtyard. </p>
<p>
  <em> Once they are out of sight, all three women exhale heavily. </em>
</p>
<p>"That's a weight lifted," Raven finally remarks when they turn back towards the castle.</p>
<p>"Too right there," Lexa agrees. "Octavia, I'd like you to run training today with Indra." She adds, looking over at her knight. "I need to spend some time with Clarke right now."</p>
<p>"Of course, Ma'am," Octavia nods. "Also, I want to thank you again for allow me to continue in the kingdom and being one of your knights." She adds.</p>
<p>"I told you," Lexa says, "You aren't your brother. And you are a great warrior Octavia, I can't pass up the chance to have someone like you in my army."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Ma'am." Octavia thanks again, this time with what can only be described with pride in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Aham," Raven coughs, attracting the attention of the other women, "So, can I spend some time with Anya instead of going to smithy?" she asks with a grin.</p>
<p>"No," Lexa answers without thinking any second, then heads inside, leaving the two women standing outside.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know if I liked this chapter very much 🙄<br/>As you can see, I chose castration instead of death for Bellamy. And I got that decision from many comments that I received with that idea.<br/>So what did you think of the update?<br/>As I said in the last update, I'm out of a job so, I have a little more free time, and I'm already working on the next update that may have a little smut on it 👀</p>
<p>So, if you like my content, feel free to buy me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/com_st">coffee</a> ☕ Any amount is very welcome 😊</p>
<p>See you in the next update. 👋</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>